Woke up as goku
by a guy1013
Summary: what if instead of losing his memories from his fall Goku gain mine instead which in turn I become him or is it he becomes me (a self insert)
1. The story of my life with Grampa Gohan

**First time writing so be prepared for so many grammar and spelling errors** ( **note I'm assuming people in the dragon ball world speaks in english here as there are english words in dbz** )

Waking up to an old man who I don't recognize setting beside me in a room that looks kind of old ,then suddenly he woke and said Goku are you all right and i just nodded,then some time pass I was being fed and put back to rest in which I notice I have a tail I try to control it and my other limbs so I can gain control of them and after doing so I started freaking out as to why I'm here in freaking anime world ,then I staterd thinking up random theories on why I am here and how, but before that I should try and check if this is real.

"ouch "!

I pinched myself to make sure that this was real and safe ,then I felt depress that I won't be able to read and watch the new materials of Dragon Ball and 9ther Literature from my old world,but there is an upside I get to live in the Dragon Ball world the downside ai get live in the freakin Dragon Ball world where people can casually blow planets and galaxies with ease.

Now I need to start training properly or else I'll be dead I'll start training tomorrow as I need to rest for today and regain my strength.

The next day I began practicing crawling and other basic movements in my weird baby saiyan body and by using the toys that Grampa Gohan gave as weird tools to train with I continued my routine til I yelled for breakfast, then after eating I resume my training which looks like a baby playing or practicing to stand and crawl til I was hungry for lunch.

After Lunch I notice I'm getting used to my new body so after taking a needed nap I suddenly woke up hungry for dinner. After Dinner was done Grampa Gohan tucked into bed in which I try to begin meditating to try and discover and control my Ki which I failed as I fell asleep.

The next morning I repeated what i did yesterday with the exception of me getting closer to discovering my ki.

I still havent gotten it, yet which I was a a bit fustrated ,but I continued and repeated it, then suddenly before I knew it a week has pass me by me just doing this routine for a week,then before the week was over I finally got it thankfully Grampa Gohan was sleeping when I did.

The next day I began adding ki control base exercises, but only doing them when Grampa Gohan was away doing errands like getting food and baby clothes or materials to make clothes which he does alot of.

The week came and went and I finally cracked the secret of flight and I was also able to crack the muscle movements so I can begin crawling to try and start the art of walking,then I remembered that as a saiyan I can transform into a giant great ape when I see the moon so I began my mental training gaining this control by lucid dreaming as I believe that the state of the great ape transformation puts the mind into a state similar to sleeping so if i can master that ,then I can master the great ape.

The weeks of me training when I sleep has begun and those weeks I was only able to gain control of my ddreams only about 10 percent of the time,but I was not just focusing on that was I was able to run like a toddler the tail really helps keep you balance,then it suddenly hit me that the tail of a sauyan was also a week point that people can use against me so I needed to vegan that training as well by playing with my tail as often as I could so I can make it less sensitiveas possible.

A month has pass and luckily I havent look at the moon to cause me to transform yet ,but my success to getting control of my dreams is only about 25% successful.I reckon base on this rate I'll get the hang of lucid dreaming by next month or 2.

My level of ki control has been getting better and better and that the control of my tail and body has gotten better too now I can run around and climb trees like a monkey which gave Grampa Gohan a huge headache looking out for me,but seeing me doing that he felt happy to the point he plays tag with me.

I have gotten stronger,but not strong enough to tag along with him to get food so I began my training to get stronger and to start focusing on getting rid of my weakness which was when a person grabs my tail I becone super weak.

The months pass and I have gotten strong enough that Grampa Gohan has saw it fit for me to tag along with him to get food.My training for my tail is almost complete and my control of lucid dreaming has not become 50% successful.

The next following months I began joining Grampa Gohan at catching food to which it was fun ,but gross mostly cause I needed to know how to clean and prepare what we caught which were medium to large sizes of fish and mammals that look like weird animals from the ice age and others thing that look so weird that I can't even describe it. Thankfully when it's cooked it tasted good with that added to my routine which cause me to become stronger. I am now string enough that Grampa Gohan has decided to train me in martail arts. Oh and my tail training was a success.

 **4 months of hellish training in my baby body later**

I have finally mastered lucid dreaming now I can finally risk transforming.

Now cause of training with Grampa Gohan my power has grown a lot but I'm still no where close to Grampa Gohan's power.

 **L** **ater that day the full moon was available.**

The full moon was out I began sneaking out when gohan was asleep,then I got naked and fly as far and as fast as I can without causing Grampa Gohan to wake up and me looking at the moon. I found a spot that was far enough and began

looking at the moon ,then I transform ,but it hurts like I was stretching and wearing tight cloths at the same time type of hurt, but I controled the form after destroying a couple mountains.

"yes",but I was sad ,cause so much destruction. So I just kept firing up mouth beams at the sky til Dawn in which I transform back hopefully before Grampa Gohan woke up ,which he did not thankfully. Damn I'm lucky.

The art of me sneaking out had been added to my roster of routines I'll be doing til Bulma comes here hoping I don't kill Grampa Gohan by accident when she does.

 **5 years** **of gruelling training routines and harsh lifestye later**

I was now finally able to beat Grandpa Gohan 10 out of 10 times straight for a month which has cost him to teach me the kamehameha attack in which I knew already, but I had to be sure I'm doing it correctly,but still damn he was strong for guy so old it took me 5 yrs of training to beat that guy consistently hmp.

Now that I know the proper method of doing the kamehameha attack I have now added it to the list of training regiments I have been doing for last 5 years here.The training regiment are meditation,ki control,tail training ,sneaking out every night and when the full moon is out practice gaining control if it faster,Hunting and running around, practicing techniques with Grampa Gohan.

The months pass and my control of the Kamehameha has even surpass Grampa Gohan which shock him on how much I have grown in power in such a small amount of time. The sparring matches continued and I have been winning them most of the time now,but Grampa Gohan still wins with his greater fighter's intinct and experience,but my saiyan blood wouldn't allow to lose to the old man for long.

The next year pass and my power began to dwarf Grampa Gohan's causing him to start training more furiously and my training even becam harsher comoared to before. The training consist of me fighting him on empty stomachs and my tail being pinch which shock even me as I thought I gotten rid if that weakness I thought wrong.

The following years pass and I have gotten stronger and my control on my body has even surpass my expectations ,but sadly like all good things must come to an end and with all things, cause Grampa Gohan died in Training mishap when I was training in my great ape form firing up mouth blast left and right as he was looking for at the middle of the night and got hit by my mouth blast I didn't even notice he died til the next day. I mourn for him,but since I knew he would be sad if I was sad I continued with my left of just eating ,sleeping and training.

The months pass and I heard sounds coming off near the pass and I saw a car coming this way. The car belonged to Bulma and the start of the Dragon ball has now begun.

 **000000000000000000000000000090000**

 **ok someguy said I should redo my old chapters so im going to do that mostly cause I'm bored**


	2. The start of the journey and the 3 balls

**Last time**

O _ur hero came to this world and woke up as Son Goku on the day that Goku hit his head and thus began his life of living and training with Grampa Gohan who died sadly from a training mishap and now a Young Bulma Brief came to our hero's home._

The day Bulma came to my house was the day that my simple life was thrown out the of this dimension. She began asking for the Ball and I told her no she began using her body and I still said no,but I said yes to going with her as she needed protection after I told her what's out there and if she can handle the dangers by herself after telling her that she agreed to my idea of going with her to protect her.

 **After a few minutes worth of bickering later**

She hoop back to her car, while I flew beside her ,which cause her to freaked and ask how I was able to fly and I replied by training to which she did not believe so I just let it go as there was no point bickering, then while we traveling she needed a potty break like in canon so I ask if she needed someone to watch her just incase a wild animals tries to eat her she said no angrily to which I said ok but I did warn you I replied ,then not even 10 seconds pass she scream on the top of her lungs for help and it was the weird dinobird.

I came and attack it ,then brought her and the carcass back down since she almost got her life taken away she decided we needed to rest and she choose to rest here for tonight like in canon,while she pampered herself in her capsule house I began hunting for more wild game and brought it back to camp ,which took about 10 mins ,then I prepared and cook the meat which took 5 mins then I ate it. The time she finish her show she went out to ask if I wanted to eat ,then she scream at the top of her lungs, cause she saw what I was eating which was like scary to her,but was meh to me.

The time pass and she came back to her senses I was done eating.

She smelled me and demanded I took a Bath ,in which I agreed ,which took rougly 5 mins ,then I was done. We slept and she was on the bed and I on the couch. cause she fears that I might molest her or something.

 **Next day**

I woke up grab a glass of water, then I left to prepare to hunt for food ,then I saw the same turtle in canon it said will you help me go to the ocean I said ok ,but after my friend wakes up so I can asj her if she is ik with it and after I have eaten and the turtle said ok so I went found the tiger bandit creature killed it and strip it of it's equipment and prepared it and ate it there, since I better eat now, then Bulma seeing me eat and hearing her scream again.

"uuhh "shuddering while remembering the memory. I ate and preparing took 5 mins since ki really makes vooking in the wild easy after i was done came to wake bulma up and ask if we can go help the turtle then she said no but then I ask if the next ball is near the ocean. She checked the radar and saw it was near the ocean and said might as well bring the turtle there,but you'll have to carry. she said.

 **1 hour later**

 _women take too long to get ready must be thing universal in universes or something-_ I thought. while I complain she was finally prepared to go and leave fo the next ball.

it took roughly 30 mins for us to get there and turtle kept saying thank you and said pls wait here for I'll shall bring gifts ,so we waited for 20 mins then Master Roshi came in which he said thanks for bringing turtle back so what can I give you, I said your necklace in which he agreed ,but Bulma felt sad about not getting anything ,then Master Roshi thought trying to get his way with Bulma,but I said to Bulma we got the ball and we should go ,but before we left I told Master Roshi about being related Grampa Gohan and that he died in which Master Roshi felt sad for the lost ,but he said you know you can train with me in which I replied after I'm done helping her( pointing at Bulma) getting the balls in which he said ok grinning pervertedly ,then me and Bulma left now looking for the next ball.

which was roughly 30mins to an hour away ,but when we got there it look like a ghost town so we went to the first house and the same thing with canon happen and I got hit on the head by a protective dad weilding an axe.

" Ouch!!, I felt sad on why I couldnt dodge it with my training, while feeling sad Bulma ask what was going on and same thing with canon happen. I dress as a girl to get Oolong ,but unlike in canon I was able to knock him out when he tried to woe me. so we waited for an hour so he could wake up and told him to bring us where the girls were in which he did and finally we got the ball from the old lady and before we left I asked bulma to make sure she has her capsules in which she said yes, then we left but surprisingly Oolong came along ,but mostly cause he wanted to runaway from the angry villagers and to perv on Bulma ,but Bulma did her thing with the instant poop pill when we're on the boat so he didnt run away when we came to desert where Yamcha was living in.

we use the car Bulma has, cause she didnt lose it compared to canon so we had a nice trip til Yamcha came and attack ,but too bad for him I was able to knock him out within 4 hits. we brought him and Puar along ,cause maybe he has a bounty and cause Bulma insist on bringing him,cause he was cute she said.

He finally woke up,but he fainted again cause of his phobia of women while that happen I notice a girl ahead. I flew to check why she is there all alone.

I arrive infront of the girl who turns out to be chichi and ,then I asked why are you alone ,then she replied by saying I'm looking for Master Roshi so he can give me the bansho fan to take out the fire of fire mountain where I live. I ask if I can help by bringing her to Master Roshi, but before she could reply, I told her to wait cause I have to tell my companions about this conversation.

I flew back with Chichi on my back and told them about what the Chichi needed. they first or more specifically Bulma started teasing me. after which They said ok and be safe and that they'll wait here for to me and Chchi to return.

Me and Chichi flew to find Master Roshi,but it took longer ,then I thought as we kept asking random animals that can talk where he lives. After wandering for who knows how long we found Master Roshi's island. I first cheched if he was there and saw him watchung a yoga channel I began knocking his door to get his attention after doing so for 50 secs he finally came to answer the door. We came and explain why we were here. He began talking about where he thought the fan was til he remembered that he thrown it away causing Chichi to start crying about not living in her family's castle anymore. after seeing that Master Roshi said he'll bring the fire down himself. We all left to go to Fire Mountain.

We arrive and told everyone to go to Fire Mountain. We arrive at Fire mountain and saw the Ox king guarding his castle. I was about to say my greetings ,but he tackled me to hug his daughter Chichi.

The Ox king apologuze for what he did and we began talking to each other aboit Master Roshi and I began explaining on how I was related to Grampa Gohanand how he died a few months ago.

Master Roshi finally arrived at Fire mountain ans began lecturing the Ox king about whathe did to cause the rumors like in canon,then Master Roshi Charge and Bulk up to put out the flames ,but sadly like in canon he accidentally destroyedthe castle in the process.

I went through the rubble to get the ball. i showed it to everyone who was awake. We were about leave ,then like in canon Chichi ask if I wanted to marry her. I said when you're older. We said our goodbyes and left to get the last dragon ball.

 **999900009990098900999900099999900099000**

 **Im writing this cause of boredom and nothing and my grammar is bad i did warn you guys right will it improve i doubt it**

 **(I'm editing older Chapters like one of the reviews said cause im bored)**


	3. wish and phase 1 of training

**Last time**

 _Our young hero encountered Bulma and agreed to gather the dragon balls while doing so he encountered different things ranging from Master Roshi to meeting the Ox king and that they began their journey to get the last ball._

We left for the last dragon ball,but sadly it was getting dark.

"Bulma it's getting Dark we need to either set up camp ot find a nearbnearby toen or village and rest there. I said.

"that's a Good Idea Goku let's find a town or a village as I can't trust this pig(pointing at Oolong) to not try to do anything. Bulma replied.

We began moving to find nearby town ,then suddenly our young bandit woke up.,but sadly as fast as he woke he faited once more the moment he saw Bulma. I began trying wake him ,but sadly every attempt failed as the moment he see Bulma he immediately faints,but thankfully after so many tries that I lost count he finally woke up and stayed awake even after seeing Bulma,but sadly his speech pattern was like Hinata from Naruto.

"Hi my name is Goku and these guys are Oolong ,Bulma I introduce myself and everyone else.

"Hhhiii ,hhhoow cccome yoyou're so strong he said jittery.

"I train alot I replied.

We began talking long enough that we saw a town.The time it took to arrive at the town was longer then we thought as Dinner was approaching soon. Bulma began asking for 2 rooms for us one for her and the other for us. We arrive at our rooms and we began talking to each other. Yamcha now with a normal speach pattern began to ask properly and more thoroughly ask how I was stronger then him. I showed him a ki ball and he freaked out whe saw that. He began ask8ng questions on hiw I was able to do this began explaining my life with one of the pupils of Master Roshi and that pupil was Grampa Gohan. He then beg him to train him and I simply said try doing some basic exercises here in this room and after doing that try meditating. I told them I'll go and explore the town.

I began exploring the town and I notice that it was filled with two types of people those who wear rabbit ear cosplay and those who don't and fear the ones who do. I began having a gut feeling that i need to figure out why the people fear them. I began snooping around and there I saw it the guy who looks like a rabbit.

I began to remember that he was the guy that can turn people into carrots so I began my plan to remove eince it was getting dark I attack him and his goons so fast that they themselves didn't notice that they were beat up with broken bones. I brought then on top of a mountain in the desert where Yamcha came from and I made sure to the tallest amd hardest to climb down mountain there is there. I left and went back after hunting aand eating local game on the way. I arrive just in time for them to go get dinner. We went and ate dinner then we went back to the hotel to sleep.

In a far away castle sits Emperor Pilaf looking and marvelling at his ball and talking to his subordinates on how to get balls.

" since the balls are moving ,might as well just set traps here for those who will come here to get mine ,so you two can simple get their balls after they have fallen to our traps isn't that right Mai and Shu.

"sir yes Emperor Pilaf sir

The next day has arrive and we got off and went to the location of the next ball while doing so we heard people gossiping about some gang leader disappearing and the town's people being happy about it. We just went on our merry way out and arrive at the castle,then I simple flew up scared Emperor Pilaf and his minions for the ball. I got the ball,then I gave it to Bulma now since we have all seven balls we need to decide now on who get to wish.

"I want get rid of my fear of women Yamcha said without noticing Bulma was there.

" I want a life time supply of strawberries or a perfect boyfriend said Bulma

Oolong simply wanted women and Puar just wanted support Yamcha.I began telling them what I wanted to wish for.

"i want something I know for sure that the dragon can only grant as all of your wishes guys can be franted with your own power or skills.

"for example Oolong if you wanted women you can simply go back to the village you terrorize and beg one of tge girls you kidnap to take you back and for you Yamcha I believe you have gotten over your fear as you're able to talk while Bulma is there right besides you.

"Bulma your wish for a life time of strawberries and a perfect boyfriend is so vague that I believe that maybe the dragon can't grant it.

Bulma got really mad at me cause if that we began arguing about between us on who can use the balls as everyone else just didn't have the determination fight me to get it nor the bravery to get it from Bulma. I began telling my points which were one if I wasn't here for you, you would be dinobird food 2 or 3 days ago,then I also did most of the work getting the balls,but I do know you made the radar and without it I would just be there at Mt Pautzu doing my own thing not minding the world and lastly the perfect boyfriend is not even possible,cause peefection is something subjective and you're idea of perfection might change so if you do get this so called perfect boyfriend you might dump him for another guy and then there is your strawberries wish you do know you can just buy them or grow your own right. The ball Master Roshi gave is technically mine as he gave it to me and also the one from the Ox king and the one I just got from the dude from the castle and lastly the one I already have and like I said before my wish can only be granted by the dragon yours and eveyone else's can be granted by your own power or money and plus if you really wanted a boyfriend you can just date Yamcha and see for yourself if he is perfect for you.

After who knows how long I was able to convince Bulma to let me use the balls.I began asking them what would happen after the balls summon the dragon,then Bulma told me they scatter across the world. I ask if I can also have the radar so I can search for the balls after they've scattered.Bulma agreed to give me the radar as now she is semi couple mode with Yamcha,but she ask for us 5o go to west city first.We left to go to West city cause Bulma wanted to make sure she can create another dragon radar from scratch.

We arrive shortly to West city we said our Hi and hellos to Mr and Mrs Brief.I went to Mr Brief and ask if I can get some capsules and told him what happened to his daughter while she was on her adventure.I was able to get a lot of capsules as I had to save his daughter from danger numerous times while that was Bulma gave me the rada and said my good byes and left with the balls and the stuff i got from Dr Brief and Bulma.

I arrive Shortly at the Desert where Empror Pilaf lives. I began thinking on what to wish for,then it hit me. I shoukd just wish to be teleported to namek near Guru's house so I can get 2 wishes instead of 1 wish. So I prepared the balls summon the dragon and stated my wish and poof I was on namek.

I am now on Planet Namek I flew up and scout around for any signs of Guru's house found it. I went inside since Guru wasnt going to die anytime soon. I meet Grand Elder Guru amd began begging him for two things 1 to unlock my potential and the other to let me use the dragon balls.

He began reading my mind and saw what I was and I wanted he said I'll grant them in exchange you will try and prevent my people from suffering from Freeza. I said and may upgrade the balls after I get my wishes. Guru thought and said yes I shall just incase you couldn't be string enough to stop Freeza.He unlock my potential.

I began sensing my power skyroketed from 100 plus to 500 plus or maybe even 1000 plus. after feeling and testing my powers I went began looking for yhe balls and beg each elder to hand them over to me and one person to carry them for cause they were huge balls after doing so I was able to get them all and summon the dragon I began telling them what i wanted first was a book containing numerous fighting techniques and tranformations that I can learn from with ease and for my second wish i wanted 999,999,999,999,999 senzu beans in containers,then I use one of the capsules to store them and for My last wish was for them to send me with thing I have now with me and myself to Mt. Pautzu.

I said my goodbys and my thanks to the namekians and then I was near my home and at Son Gohan's grave I said sorry for not wishing you back cauwe my selfishness. Then I sleep cause there was so many things that happen today.

The next day I first check on the book to learn the kaioken which was pretty hard so I can began the steps to do so and I felt hunrgy to which I stop and started hunting for food and prepared it to be eaten after which I began packing my things so I can go to Master Roshi to learn some techniques head on. I began flying to Master Roshi's place, but I began contemplating if I should get Chichi or Yamcha or both to go with me to train with Master Roshi.

I decided to go to West city first to ask Bulma if she would allow Yamcha to train with me at Master Roshi's place to train.

I went and found Capsule Corp which easier then I thought.I knock on the door and was greated by Mrs Brief.

"Hi are Bulma and Yamcha here. I asked

"yes dear they're being lovee dovee over there. said Mrs Brief.

I went and asked Yamcha if he wanted to train with me at Master Roshi's place when he was about to answer Bulma looked at him with a glate so strong I felt it. Yamcha then said no witha fearful tone and stated the reason was he just started dating Bulma but thanks for the offer. I said ok and good luck.

I began looking for Dr Brief and found at his lab. I began asking him if he can create a gravity chamber that can increase the gravity inside to 100 times Earth's gravity.He said he can do it,but ill still have to make a prototype which can be finish within the month,but boy ehy do you want it. I simply said I wanted to get stronger. I told everyone that I wish for a book that contains every form of martial arts techniques and said my good byes before Bulma can start yelling at me and left.

I arrive at the Ox kingdom at Fire mountain to go to the Ox king to ask about Chichi. I found him rebuilding his Castle ,then suddenly Chichi saw me then she tackled me and said hi Goku and i said hi and ask were is your dad after talking to her if she wanted to train with me at Master Roshi's place. Me and Chichi went to her farher and ask permission if she can go with me to train with Master Roshi. He said yes since his reasoning was by the time you would be done training we'll have our mighty castle rebuilt better then before. Chichi got her things and hop on my back so we can go to Master Roshi's island to start training.

We went and arrive at the island and a bald kid id now trying to bribe hus way inti being taught by Master Roshi.I made our presence known. I began asking me and Chichi can train here.He said only if your bring me a pretty girl,then I pointed at Chichi. He started to correct himself by saying woman. I said I won't kidnap a womam but if I can find one who would be willing to stay hete you would train us he said yes.

I left to go find that woman. I began flying and looking around then there I saw it the chase scene in that episode Launch was suppose to be in. I syarted creating a dust storm for two reasons one to cover my tracks two to cause her blond form to sneeze. Blue Launch was more then happy to fly with to Master Roshi's house to stay with us.

Wr arrive at Master Roshi's house and he was happy and said we neeneed to moveto a different island yo start our training. We left to go to the next island.

We arrive at the Island and we began setting up and after 30 mins Master Roshi began to try trick Launch and failed after which Master Roshi gave us directions to test our limit. i first check if my shoes were broken after which I change them since I was going first, so I ran from the tree and back to rock where everyone elsr was within 8 secs give or take 1 sec then Krillin did his ,then Chichi which were 11 and 13 respectively ,then Master Roshi did it,which took 5.6 secs which was like shocking to the others, but to me it was ok ,but I did reacted cause he was fast for his age, then after that we rested for a while then I ask if I can go shop with Launch for dinner with Chichi taggimg along after making sure she doesn't by pouper fish we left with alot of groceries then went back to find Master Roshi watching,then he started giving us the finding the stone task after 30 mins found the stone ,but I drag both Krillin and Chichi with me so we could go back to master roshi then after giving back the stone and asking him if Chichi and Krillin can also eat after contemplating for 10 seconds he said yes cause of him being to happy about Launch. We ate then clean and after discussing sleeping arrangements ,then sleep .

The next day we began our turtle hermit training after the basic routine of delivering milk and learning about the tournament we began tilling the land for the farmers after 5 hours of doing so we finally get to eat breakfast ,then we began basic education, then after which the shark swimming and bee dodging which took 2 hours to do ,so now we can get lunch after which both Krillin and Chichi were both beat up and tired, so taking the afternoon nap was worth it for them while I also nap, but I began my basic ki training while doing so til I also fell asleep. when we woke up 3 hours have pass and Master Roshi began giving us contruction work,like in the show which took us to a construction site , after 3 to 4 hours we were done.we went back to the house for dinner and all of us ate like saiyans ,then we slept.

The next day pass and we did the same thing, but with heavy turtle shells after doing the traing sessions I try to spare some time for me to read my book which I got from the dragon and started practicing some of the easier to learn techniques, while I did that Chichi tried to learn more about cooking from Launch and Krillin tried to get use to the heavy turtle shell.

After a week of doing this I snuck away during our schedule naps to go and check if Dr. Brief completed ithe gravity chamber at Capsule corp and I found he did make a prototype which can go 2g and i ask if he can bring it up to 100 g he said possible but not recomended. he said he can have it ready by the end of the year which was the same day as the world martial arts tournament and I ask if he could make it in a capsule after saying my hellos and my good byes to everyone I left quickly to make sure I make it back in time thankfully my ordeal just took an hour from the 3 hour nap.

2 hours later we did the the same thing as we did yesterday ,after which we ask Master Roshi as his students if we as his students can join the World Martial arts tournament he said only after pushing that very big rock ok we replied asking if anyone one between Krillin and Chichi can push, they both said no so we'll train to do it, to prove ourselves they said. we went back to the house and eat. After everyone else slept I began practicing ki blast type attack near the ocean and after that I tried to meditate and do some ki control type exercises before going to bed myself.

 **00990000000999987789000000000000p009**

to the guest reviewer i have read and finish the reincarnated as yamcha manga and i like i said this is my first fanfic and im just doing this to pass the time am i trolling I don't know but if i am ,ok? so read if you want but don't expect my grammar to improve cause i don't


	4. the rest of the tournament arc

**Last time**

 _\- The_ _gang found the last ball in Pilaf's castle and ended up deciding for Goku/me to get the wish after which he began his training with Master Roshi_.

Today is a new day or so some people say. I woke up an hour early. I began reading that book for more techniques I could learn easily, but to no avail cause most of the advance techniques require more stamina,ki control and power then i currently have. I better go do more hardcore training after master roshi regiment.

The month has pass and I felt that I'm over this level of weighted shells so I began to ask Master Roshi, if I coud wear a heavier turtke shell he said why ,but I said I just wanted to train harder after a bit of discussing I finally got the weighted shell I wanted which was twice the weight ,but the same size as the previous one. Now the training I will be under will be better for me ,but still not enough if I want to become stronger faster.

4 months pass now everyone else is using the same turtle shell as I am now. while that I was able to finally control and sense ki to the point of locating where a person whose signature I remembered. I also began to learn to incresse or decrease my power level. I think i can increase or decrease,but since I have no one else here to test me with this I'll jus5 habe to wait when the others figure out how to do it.

The other's power level has grown quite a bit since the new training with heavier shells started. The tournament is only a few months away we needed to speed up my training so I could win the prize money.

The daily life of our group besides training includes talking about why we're here me cause training, Chichi cause I drag her here and she agreed to go ,but for Krillin. He said to show certain people he was strong not weak. Launch was happy cooking for us day in and day out ,but sadly like in canon Master Roshi would be always trying to find a way to trick Launch to wearing very skimpy outfits in which in the end it backfires cause of her sneezing thing, thankfully when that happens I always fly away immediately and watch what happens ,but when Blonde Launch doesn't change back I ask if she can shoot me so I can practice bullet catching and dogding which was a great form of training and it also helps me help her run out of bullets and that is what normally happens besides training at least for what I know.

The Day of the tournament has finally arrive unlike in canon I was able to convince Launch to come with us to the venue of the tournament.

There we met Bulma and everyone else and began introducing everyone to each other and Bulma gave me the thing I ask her dad to make for me which was great. All if us who were fighters signed up even Master Roshi as Jackie Chun which was ok ,anyways.

 **The preliminary matches will begin shortly so all fighters please report to the tournament hall to begin the preliminary round.**

The preliminary matches of our group mostly ended with a single punche or a single tap.

The say ended with us getting into the top 8.The fighters for the top 8 are Dinoman guy,Chichi,Krillin,Jackie Chun/Master Roshi,Yamcha,Nam,the Stripper girl and finally me.

 _a few hours ago during the preliminary matches._

 _Number 21 Son Goku vs Number 89 Bacterium will no begin. The fight was a pain cause he smelled so badly I shudder while remembering that._

 **The quarter final rounds will begin tom at 8 am.**

We went to our hotel rooms to rest up and prepare for tomorrow's matches.

The Day of real matches or challenges will begin and the pairings have begun Jackie vs Stripper ,then Nam vs Yamcha then Dinoman vs Chichi and lastly me vs Krillin.

The first match happen like it was a strip club til Jackie had his fill which almost lasted the entire hour but like in canon he'll go to the semi-finals.

The Nam vs Yamcha fight was pretty close with Nam doing a direct assault on Yamcha ,but Yamcha was able to block most of those hits with no problems til Nam did his diving attack which kinda Shock Yamcha but thankfully cause of Bulma's yelling he was able to knock himself out before he was hit by that attack ,but sadly Nam anticipated it and was able to move in split second to turn and change his chopping moving to a spin kick ,but Yamcha was able to dogde it and now Yamcha has now begun to shift to a more offensive stance and began his signiture wolf fang fist technique which almost push Nam back ,but sadly for Yamcha his will to win was not stronger then Nam's as Nam was able to grab Yamcha and throw him of the stage causing Yamcha to lose via Ring-out.

The match between Chichi and the Dinoman was almost identical to what happen in canon except Chichi couldn't fly back to the stage so sadly she lost ,but at least she was able to crack the bubble gum like thing the Dinoman spit out ,but she couldn't break out which became one of the many factors why she lost and the fact she was like super shy during the match which cause her to make mistakes like becoming stuck in the gum thing in the first place.

After the match I told Chichi where she could have change to improve her chances to win and like a child listening to a mascot character she began asking questions to which I answered by saying she could have train with me a little bit more instead of learning how to cook from Launch ,but I still said good job cause she was like less then 15 yrs old and went on to be in the top 8 which still says something.

The time for me to fight Krillin has arrive. I immediately after the match began I did the after-image technique to fool Krillin and when he was about to close in I hit him at back of his neck to knock him out. which was the fastest match in the tournament's top 8 and when he came I said I was getting hungry for lunch and that's the reason why I did it quickly. Lunch began with people being shock on the amount of food I was eating which piled up to around 40 servings of rice with chicken and veggies.

The first Semi-final match between Nam and Jackie ended quite predictably with Nam losing after 40 mins of the fight, but Jackie was able to give Nam the capsule for the water thing for his village so it wasn't an entire lost for Nam.

The second semi-final match began the announcer announced.

The Dinoman was all brawn no speed I was able to end it within 1 min of me punching his gut non-stop til he got knock out.

Now the moment we are waiting for the match between Goku and Jackie Chun said the announcer.

 **"Begin!!**

I was now trying to find an opening within his stance ,but sadly I couldn't find one so I ended up trying to lure him in to a fake one I made purposely ,but he saw through it.

The match went on between me and Jackie for good 10 mins on me trying to win without being to overwhelming with my ki so end the end we decided to end it with a Kamehameha blast collision which I made mine slightly weaker so I can move fast enough to hit him behind his neck to knock him out but he anticipated that and dogde it.

so match became a back and forth between me and him in attacking and dodging til I became a little bit more serious which ended giving me enough room to give him an uppercut that almost push him out of the ring but he save hinself by placing his foot in the side of the ring but by that point I launch a Kamehameha blast right infront of his face winning the match just in time before the full moon came out which was quite Lucky in my part after the formalities I got the cash and began celebrating with everyone by eating in the same restaurant which master roshi treated in canon. After paying for the meal we left on our own with me bringing Chichu back to her dad and Yamcha joining Master Roshi and Krillin to train with Bulma visiting.

The Ox king was proud on how Chichi got top 8 in the tournament and how I won after talking about it,I told them I'll go and leave cause I need to gather the balls,but Chichi wanted to come but the Ox king said no cause she needed to catch up in her Ox kingdom education and stuff so after eating and sleeping there for about 2 days I left to go out and gather the balls again.


	5. Getting the balls and Destroying an Army

**Last time**

 _training with Master Roshi and co has greatly increase our young hero's experience and techniques for fighting that he won The world Martial arts tournament and now he begins his journey to recollect the dragon balls_.

I just left the Ox kingdom to get the dragon balls then I check the radar and it showed the closest ball was at or near the Ox kingdom. After seeing that I began looking around then i found pilaf and his goons about to get it ,but sorry for them i was faster and snag the ball, they started mumbling in fear of me but i just told to go home,then suddenly a huge amount of ki the size of an amry must be the red bandanna or red ribbon gang or something.I went and flew up high to get a better vantage point ad begin sending ki blats to kill them off and also destroy their weapons this lasted about a 30 mins then I begin heading north cause the radar said so which became colder and colder so i needed to look for a house to keep warn or start training to help protect me from this temperature,but then i got hungry better find a house fast.

After looking around found a girl wondering around the frosted woods,then i appeared near her to introduce myself asking for some shelter and food for the night.She agreed after i agreed to help her get some firewood.After 30 mins of gathering wood and some animals she began telling me what happened to her village while we're going back to her house.The story was more or less the same with canon Red Ribbon army attacks looking for the ball and people die and people are held against their will.After arriving at the girl's house I began introducing myself and explaining why I was here then added I could help them in this situation cause Suno offered to let me stay for the night. We began eating the meal and began talking about my adventure and previous running with them then after cleaning we all went to bed.

I woke up close to around 3 am then prepared myself to get food.After I ate my meal then i began heading to the tower to help get their village chief. The tower was pretty well guarded so i couldn't just blast the place so i use my super speed and began killing or incapacitating the guards then I entered the tower which was pretty barren except for one big guy just standing there so i began attacking the guy,defeated him very quickly was quite a downer then began advancing which guy being introduced dying by hands or cause by their own stupidity, til I found myself infront of a guy called 8 and the some other guy who I assume is leading this place. The fight between me and the leader ended very quickly and anti-climatic.I began searching for the chief found him alive and well began explaining what just happen. After bringing the body of thr leader witg me most of the guys in the army just ran and left after which I ask the very Damage but still functioning 8 if he knows where I can find the ball.8 gave the ball to me and I left after saying some good byes.

Now 2 down 5 more to go

I began Checking the radar and i found the next ball was pretty close to where i was and it wasnt just 1,but it was 2 quite close to each other,then I went and found 1 but the other one was quite far pretty,but close to the Ocean by the looks of it. While flying I found a red ribbon base and began trashing it as there were no civilians so after which i began looking over the wreckages to which i found a doow leading to a lower area. I went down then hearf people coming this way then i just blasted them so i can get a sub if it was not damage. I began clearing around the personnel in this base after which a robot appeared took it down and began hunting for a sub found it after 30 mins begin checking if it works. I use the working sub to help find me the ball took a good 40 mins but found it and and some treasure began putting all the things i found in a capsule and I left for the surface with the sub.

Somewhere in a tiny red headed man is being furious at his men for not stopping the person who is getting the dragon balls from him and began punishing his men irrationally till one of his men suggested sending Mercenary Tao pai pai which the tiny red headed man was please with and began sending the orders to do so.

Now i got 4 balls now i need to check where the rest were, 1 was at or near the desert the others where farther ahead so I choose going to the desert. I been flying around for about give or take 30 mins til i found the same old castle of Pilaf began blasting it till he beg me to stop.I flew down to him and ask where is the ball after a few moments of scaring him, I got the ball after firing a few more blast to scare them I left to go get the last 2 balls.

Tao was flying via his technique of throwing stuff and landing on it thing,he was thinking of this person who has been interfering with red ribbon army then he landed on the outskirts that was close to the ball so he began looking for people to question,his search lasted him close to an hour til he was able to find people.

Upa and his father were doing their routine for the day til a stranger came demanding the dragonball whatever that was but he said his nane was Tao Pai Pai. He began attacking us for the thing called the dragon ball, then bam something hit him.

I was flying then suddenly i felt a power greater then average compared to a human and found Tao attacking a group of people. I blasted him with blast strong enough to incapacitate him.

"hi my name is Goku and i took care of this guy and who are you

"Nname is Upa and thank you for saving us

"no problem but by any chance do you have a ball that looks like this _(revealing a dragonball as an example)_

"i think we do (they began looking around their stuff and found it within 5 mins) here is the ball and as thanks for helping us you can have it

"thanks

I grab the unconscious body of Tao then receive the ball from Upa and his father and left to get the last Ball. I flew to area of the last ball and began attacking the base for it.

After Destroying most of the base i found the ball now what do i do with Tao kill him or cripple him,hm I'll just leave him here and just completely destroy this base if possible. Drop Taonand began flying up and charging my attack and ha.The base has now been completely obliterated i think and there no signs of life that i can see. then I should leave and begin my training with the book,but where do I go. i have all the dragon balls here with me and i have everything I need to become stronger,maybe I'll just go back to Chichi's house so I can get free food.

somewhere in the rubbles of the base of red ribbon army lies a man barely alive hoping for revenge but his wounds were to great and he died saying "I Dr Gero will end uhuhuh The monkey boys life",then the light of his eyes just went away like soo,he died.

 **9000000000000000000000000000000**

 **I know my grammar,spelling and how I write is bad ,but damn it hurts reading about how crappy it is , but then again I made this to pass the time. so dont expect for my writing to improve unless i suddenly remember my highschool English teacher's lectures or simply typing this in a computer instead of my phone**


	6. Training for the 22nd Tournament

**Iast time**

 _our hero left to gather the dragon balls and while doing so stopped The Red Ribbon Army from gathering the balls and destroyed them._

I should check if there is any valuable items in the rubble before i leave for Chichi's house. I began looking around mostly found dead bodies nothing much here, then I saw Dr Gero's body.

"Wow he's dead wow now what will be the arc after freeza be, I better poke him to be sure he is dead.

poke, nothing,poke, nothing ,Blast ,poof

" now no more Doctor Gero for sure ,but now what will happen to Krillin's love life cause no more 18. huh nevermind now better make sure nothing is left to make sure it is completely destroyed before leaving.

I flew up and began firing down on the rubble til the only things left of it were craters.I began flying back to the Ox kingdom and then there I saw it Korin's tower but I'll just ignore cause I have enough senzu beans. The problem now is what do I wish for. I kept flying while i thought what I should wish for then before I knew it I arrive at The Ox kingdom.

I greeted everyone and began explaining what happened and told them if i could stay here for while to train for the next tournament and the ox king told me it was 2 years away. I was deadpanned til i remember thats how it was in the show.

"since the tournament is 2 years away can I stay here with you guys I said

"The Ox king replied if you will marry Chichi causing Chichi to blush uncontrollably

"oookay I replied nervously

So a Banquet of our engagement happen and I was still out of it til Chichi poke me back to my senses.She began asking me if I didn't like her, cause I wasn't as happy as her at the banquet and I said no, I was just thinking about training for the next tournament.I began explaining my training plans and what I'll do til then to her while we ate the food.

I began my training using the gravity chamber provided by Dr Breif.I got the senzu beans out and began my journey from 1g to 100g via using zenkais this lasted for a week before The Ox king ask if I wanted to help him with some problems like saving a princess of a neighboring kingdom to handling a duo of trouble ravaging a village,and weird boar like beast attacking. I said yes,then I left to go solve these problems.

The princess and the duo thing was solve within the day,and I was able to get minor compensation and I was able to get this cool gourd as a weapon since the village was more then happy to give me the gourd.

While I was looking for the boar like creature I heard a scream and found it scaring a girl beat it and brought her and the carcass to the village for a feast then suddenly the Crane duo came to offer their services to the village about the boar,but were shock to see it dead and being cook to feed the village and me.

They left with a hint of sadness atleast for the white face one. I ate and said my dues to the village and left to go back to the Ox king and report what happen.

I was about to restart my training when Chichi barge in to talk to me.I began explaining what happen and I asked if she wants to join the next tournament she said yes but she said she'll start training next year as she needs to catch up in her studies.

I begin settings the chamber up to 2gs and began firing Kamehamehas at me til i either got to tired dodgung then or getting hit by them or I needed a senzu bean,then after doing that began learning more techniques from my book like the multi-form to help hasten my power then it struck me I could wish for all th blueprints of Freeza's army ranging from the scooter to his ships and armor.

I began getting the balls ready for my wish.

"Sheron come forth

 **" what do you wish for**

" I wish to have a book containing the knowledge to build the tech and materials use for the tech in the PTO

 **"wish granted farewell**

poof,a book came out

I began getting the book and flying to Capsule corp to ask if Dr Brief wants this or to form a contract so I can get money. I arrive at Capsule Corp and said my hellos to Mrs Brief and ask if Dr Brief is around. We began discussing the book and my plans with it after 30 mins of discussing how great there are next 4 hours were busy with contracts discussion in ownership.The gist of the contract is I get paid by Capsule Corp huge amount of money per year in exchange they can use the book. Bulma came and said hello and ask did i get the balls and i said yes and told her what i wish for and she began a bit of complaining with Yamcha focusing to much on his training then not focusing on her and other love dramas she has with him.

 **4 hours of nagging/complaining later**

I was paled cause of the nagging but I finally got out ,after saying my good-byes I left and arrive just in time for Dinner.

We began talking on what happen during the day and so on til dinner ended with me sleeping in my own room.

The next day training ,eating ,maintaining/improving my skills and learning new techniques has become my routine. Where I Train is in the Gravity chamber til one of two things happen I either to need to rest and recharge via eating or sleeping or a person needs me for something.

The months of training has been fruitful as I have now learn to do the multi-form technique and now cause of it my training has become even more efficient.

My control if the Kaioken is still not enough to use it,but I have improve during my attempts and I'm now able to handle 30gs with relative ease for my small frame.

More months pass and other then the fact I feel my power increasing to that of Nappa but I'll surely surpass him soon and I'm still getting closer to mastery of the Kaioken, but still I have not been able to use it but my ability to control ki has been getting to the point that I have now learn to a variant of the spirit ball. I'm still at 30gs but the reason as to why I'm doing that is so that my body can become accustomed to it.

The day has arrive the day in which I get a pupil to teach or train which was the day Chichi finally caught up to her studies and we began our training. I mostly start her off with basic physical exercises but with 3gs. thankfully she was not her too badly. the next step was for her to start learning ki which began after lunch and other exercises to hone her skills at fighting.

The routine of me training Chichi in the gravity chamber continued for months after which she finally learn how to access ki in which i began focusing her training on more ki control base exercises to the point in which she finally learn how to control and bend a ki wave after weeks of attempting to do so.

Months came by and she finally was up to par to Tao's level of power but not on technique which I corrected by teaching her more precise Ki base attacks like the dodon ray which was a finger beam.Chichi's stamina on doing ki base attacks were ok but not great but it seems it's time to teach her how to fly so she can increase her stamina in using ki.

More months pass and we're already pass half way point for this year and Chichi has made great improvements on her ki control and stamina when using ki. My training of cource has also been giving fruit as I have now been able to unlock the basic version of the Kaioken. My level of gravity is set to 50gs while Chichi's at around 10gs which was great for a human right now as she is still growing I'll believe by the time she stops growing and she reaches her prime she can freely train at any gravity level like me but of cource to a lesser capacity or rate of improvement as she is human but I did not tell her that instead kept giving words of improvement to help keep her motivated.

The next year has arrive and the tournament will start later this year my training has greatly imrpove to the point where I believe I can give Saiyan saga Vegeta a run for his money.Chichi is able to at least beat Tien or maybe King Piccolo in his old state.

I took a break from training to get the dragon balls which i was able to do within a day after which i just simply collected the balls and place them in a capsule to be use later if I needed to do a mass bring people back to life thing.

The training for me became more and more intense as Chichi needed to go back and study so she could attend the tournament. The intensity became 70gs everyday coming close to death til I was able to push Kaioken to 5 without feeling the pain as compared to before. When my control of the Kaiokem reach 5 times base I was able to push my training to 90gs which helped me greatly and by the week the tournament will start. I was able to withstand 100gs but my Kaioken control was still at 5 ,must be my body is still too underdeveloped to handle the power.

The Day of the 22nd World Martial-arts tournament has now arrive.

 _ **ⁿ00000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Tried editing this most likely failed at it but I did try_


	7. The 22nd World Martial Art tournament

**Last time**

 _O_ _ur hero train_ _himself and Chichi for upcoming World Martial-Arts Tournament,and he discovered he ended The Android/Cell Saga before it even Started by killing off Dr Gero During his attacks on the Red Ribbon Army._

Papaya island was bustling with business since more and more contenders are here spouting that they will win the tournament. We register ourselves in the tournament then Krillen and Yamcha Came as well to register. We began talking about how we train and stuff.

Master Roshi choose not register in this tournament unlike in canon it seems.

 **The preliminary matches will begin tomorrow at 10 am sharp. the announcer announced.**

"let's go get something to eat while we look for a place to stay I said

"yes everyone else replied

We choose a restaurant that had an all you can eat buffet since one I need to fuel up and two worth it. 150 bowls,plates of food later, everyone was shock as this is the first time they saw me eat like this beside the time we eat at the last tourney,but were still shock on how much I ate. Thankfully as last year's champ I wasn't kick out of the restaurant.

We, me and everyone began talking in more details of what happen to them during the past 3 years. Krillin mostly training he said he thinks he can beat me this in which i replied you're on. Yamcha and Bulma kept getting into lovers' quarrels cause Bulma is getting jealous of Yamcha getting the attention of other girls when they go on dates when he is free from training and that they broke up and made up over 5 times during last 3 years Krillin whispered to me. Yamcha said training and not much else as he and Bulma broke up cause of issues he doesn't want to talk about while moving away from Bulma's glare. Bulma on the otherhand said she was working on projects with her dad base on the book I gave him and she began asking where I got the book and I said I wished for it and reasoning was I needed money just in case the tournament suddenly stopped coming every 3 years,then she said she now wants to wish for the perfect boyfriend cause she feels like she won't find one here and I said last time that there is no such thing as a perfect boyfriend as perfection is something that no human can comprehend and if you did wish for one how sure are you the dragon can even grant it as creating a being that is perfect might be out of the dragon's power,then she said how sure are you.I replied by saying I did wish two things from the dragon remember. Hmp I will still try she retorted. Launch just said cooking and helping people rest after they train. Master Roshi just got a bit redder in the face while saying enjoying the view of nature. Oolong and Puar finally got over their pastband finally became good friends, but not good enough to the point where she would teach Oolong how to maintain the transformation for longer then 5 mins.

We said our good byes as we went to different places to spend the night Master Roshi,Krillin,Yamcha choose to stay in an inn while Bulma and Launch went to fancy hotel. Me and Chichi choose to go to another hotel that was closer to the arena.

The next morning I woke up stretch and do my morning training by using the Kaioken while controlling a spirit ball after doing that I went back to the room to get Chichi to get ready for breakfast at the hotel's breakfast buffet. We ate and left to go the arena we bump in to everyone we said our greetings and a few words of encouragement,then the preliminaries began.

Majority of the new contenders were very weak,but I was able to see some of the previous contenders improve from last time. Most of us ended up in different blocks for me in A ,Chichi in C,Krillen in B,Tien and Yamcha G and D respectively and Chautzu was in E. The people in F and H were filled with mostly wannabe champs and celebrities but I think. I saw Nam and guy called King Chappa among them .

 **The First round in the preliminary matches shall begin.**

 ** _2 hours later_**

Majority of the fights me and everyone who I knew were strong ended as quickly as it started. The people representing each Block was me, Chichi,Krillin,Yamcha, Tien,Chautzu,Nam,King Chappa.

 **The quarter-finals will begin at 2:30 pm so finalist rest up and recharge for 5he upcoming bout.**

We all went to the provided canteen and began eating majority of contenders ate light except for me,but when people saw how much I ate they all were shock to the point close to vomiting their lunch.after that we all began talking to pass the time.

 **Contenders please go to the assembly hall so we can begin arranging the matches.**

We went and got our numbers I was 8 and Chichi got 3,Krillin got 5 and Yamcha got 1,Nam got 2,King Chappa got 4,Chauztu got 6 and Lastly Tien got 7.

The match between Nam and Yamcha went like so Nam prepared to do a frontal attack,but Yamcha countered with low spinning kick at Nam's legs which cause Nam to lose his balance in which Yamcha capitalize on this by pushing Nam off the arena. Yamcha was announce to be the winner ,but both Nam and Yamcha gave each other compliments on how each of them has improved. King Chappa's fight against Chichi ended even quicker then Yamcha's as Chichi was able to do Kaia attack to push Chappa off the stage. Krillin vs Chautzu Match began like so both of them begin readying their moves, but Chautzu use his weird technique to paralyze Krillin in med air but Krillin countered with a math problem causing Chautzu to be confuse long enough for Krillin to start pummelling him ,but before rhe last blow was struck Chauztu use the last bit of his stamina to paralyze Krillin again and use the dodon ray multiple times to damage him enough to cause a knock out.

Finally my match with Tien started we began doing our turtle and crane stances respectively. I launch an attack by usinf the afterimage technique to confuse then fired multiple ki blast at him,but he block and deflected some to destroy my afterimages with that out of my way I began using a little bit if my true power to end the fight now with a quick punch at his mid-section so quick and strong that it seems he just got knock out without even showing off his moves.

 **Ladies and gentle men we will be having a short break for our semi-finalists to rest and recharge for the semi-finals which will begin at 4 pm sharp hope for you to enjoy the sights and food while you wait.**

The break began and me and Chichi began talking on what technique should she use to fight against Yamcha in which I replied I think you're good enough to decide when the the match begins.We went back to the Kitchen to ask for snacks for me and Chichi we ate and talk about stuff for the future like how are we going to run The Ox Kingdom and stuff and like when the wedding will be,then suddenly Yamcha shouted weddding in shock tone in which everyone who was at the waiting area geard him say and then Krillin came and both him and Yamcha began asking on how I got Chichi and I began explaining what happened to me beside what I said of just training as I did nit want the hassle of Bulma talking ti ne and Chichi about wedding plans and that was the reason as to why I didnt say I was engage to Chichi yesterday.

 **The semi-finals match between Yamcha vs Chichi shall begin will the conteders please approach the arena for the match**

Chichi vs Yamcha the match between would be interesting,both Chichi and Yamcha began using the turtle style stances and started thinking on what they should do. Yakcha tried using his wolf fang fist at Chichi ,but she dogde all the blows and countered with mid kick at his sides causing Yamcha to weeze in pain with that opening Chichi fired Kaia to push Yamcha off the stage but he was able to hold on then he tried to use the Kamehameha but was attack with Chichi's own Kamehameha attack which he couldn't block , but was able to doge it but was graze in his shoulder causing him to lose use of it as it was dislocated by the force of the attack,but still he didn't give and tried to do a one-handed Kamehameha attack and succeded doing so ,but before the beam even reach Chichi He calaspe from over exertion from that technique and the bruises he withstood from the attack from his midsection which was more danage then he expected.

 **10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,** suddenly Bulma screamed get up you Idiot causing Yamcha to stand before the announcer said 1.

 **The match shall continue.**

Yamcha was extremely exhausted knowing his only way to win was ring out he tried taunting Chichi ,but it didnt worked as when he was about to start taunting he was push back by a Kaia attack from Chichi causing him to be one to ring-out.

 **The winner is one Ms. Chichi.**

The announcer began asking on how she won and what mwthod of training she use. she replied by telling everyone that I was the one that help trained her.

 **The match between Chautzu and Goku shall begin.**

Me and Chautzu began doing our stances and when the match began I use my superior speed to hit him so fast that it cause the audience to complain on why it ended so quickly and began explaining in what I did.

 **The winner is none other then our last year champ young Son Goku.** **We will have short break so that finalist can rest and recuperate and the finals will begin at 5 pm shortly.**

During the break I began using my ki sense to start sensing a power greater then Tien coming closer to us it must be King Piccolo's spawn trying ti get the Dragon balls from me. I ask the event organizers if I can grab my stuff from the hotel and they said yes if one of them went with me.

We were able to grab my capsules that contain the balls and extra pair of clothes and go back at the arena 5 mins before 5pm.

 **Ladies and gentlemen we would like to announce that final round match between Chichi and Goku will begin shortly.**

Me and Chichi began our stances and faught so quickly that we began creating mini sonic booms around the arena this lasted as I began testing Chichi on how much she learn both Master Roshi and Shen,Krillin,Yamcha,Tien and everyone who participated in tge tournament that they didnt have a chance at winning the tournament the moment they saw how strong and fast we move. Chichi's attack were good but not good enough as she lacks power and battle experience so after a good 5 mins I ended it by knocking her back at the arena then force her out of the the ring as she was resisting, but sadly like all before during this tournament I won.

 **Ladies and Gentlemen our returning Champ Son Goku has Won the 22nd World Martial-arts Tournament.**

After the boring ceramony I left with everyong to checkout of the hotel and I plan to go back home with Chichi , but then we ran into everyone as we began saying our good byes and received congratulations from everyone sadly Bulma heard from Yamcha about me and Chichi and she began talking about weddding plans non-stop til Master Roshi came and asked about a bachelors party in which he git hit by Bulma and Chichi who was taller then me as my Saiyan heritage only let's me grow in hieght via short intense burst. The girls are now busy talking about what to do about the wedding that I have to go amd crosss the most dangerous thing in my current life which was to interrupt a girl's talk so that i could go home,but sadly I couldn't even cime close as tge intensity of the talk jept growing to the point we had to book another hotel so that they could continue talking. So began exploring and found a green monster and killed it,then I saw Master Shen punishing the crane duo. I steo fort to confront them and they vowed to get revenge at the next World Martial-arts Tournament.

 _somewhere across a floating forttress a Being who old and green began plotting his plans to rule the world with a tiny man at his funding his cause for a promise he will not keep._

 **90000000000000000000000000000000**

People, who reviewed thank you, and about kids most likely yes as unlike canon goku this one will actually kiss his wife and the guy asking about Bulma I will ask you this is it part of Bulma's personality to share her man with anyone I don't think so as evidence in canon that she easily gets jealous at yamcha even if he simply just talks to other women what more if she was force to share him. and personally I can't handle Bulma and the reason Chichi became a naggy bitch in canon was cause of cannon goku lack of romance.


	8. The time between the 22nd and the 23rd

**Last time**

 _Our hero won the 22nd World Martial-Arts Tournament and sense that Demon King Piccolo was out or at least his spawn as he found it and killed it._

The next day we finally were able to leave and go home ,but sadly now I have to have a big wedding cause of Bulma's interference.The spawn of Demon King Piccolo or at least I think was the spawn of Demon King Piccolo is now dead ,but now what do I do. I'll just drop Chichi and our things at home and tell her I'll go and look for things to do as Chichi needs to resume her studies.

I flew and began sensing where Piccolo is and found his signature and began flying at max speed.I found in a flying fortress which was bigger and better equipped compared to canon I killed his weird dinosour like spawn and challenge him in which he agreed. The fight between me and Demon King Piccolo ended as quickly as it began,but before the final blow was struck he said if I was younger He would have beaten me. I said really then I should him the Balls and said I'll let you become young again but don't kill the dragon cause I need it I warned him.

"Sheron come forth

The Balls explode in a bright light summoning Shenron

"State your wish so that I may grant it

"I wish for all the people who are the same race as him(pointing at Demon King Piccolo) who are here on this planet to have eternal youth.

"your wish has been granted farewell

The balls began to scatter but before they could, I use my speed to gather all of them, shocking Emperor Pilaf and his gang even Demon King Piccolo was also shock.

"so you're young now so let's go at it i said cracking my knuckes

"grre I'll show you the power of the Demon Haa

Demon King Piccolo sent a powerful blast at me

poof,there was smoke Demon King Piccolo was smiling til the smoke cleared up to reveal his opponent unscathed his smile now changing to show fear if not irritation at his opponent.

"is this the best you got I'll show you a real attack here

sending a powerful ki blast at Demon King Piccolo wounding him to the point of exhaustion.

"errr why is he so strong Piccolo thought,then suddenly a powerful pain hit him right around his stomach causing him to weeze,but when saw the boy he hasn't move from his spot.

ehhh,ahh,uuh blee.

Demon King Piccolo kept receiving hits again and again non stop yet his opponent a monkey boy has not even move, how is he able to move so fast that even I can't see him. Piccolo thought

"have enough yet Demon

"no you monster how could you have so much strenght Piccolo replied with fear with the hint of anger

"this will be it

I launch a power attack at his stomach killing Demon King Piccolo,but thankfully before he died he spat something out.

"my son take everything I have so you can give for vengence against that monkey boy.

somewhere up in the Lookout one revitalize Kami almost Died,but thankfully he did not since his other half was able to birth one last child , but this is to be one who inherited all of his predecessor's power and essense.

I look around and told Pilaf that Piccolo would just throw him away and told him to just give up at world domination as you lack power to do it yourself so why don't you just be businessman. after doing that I went back to the Ox kingdom and resume my training to become stronger or at least stronger then Majin Buu.

I turn on the machine and begin my training on 100gs.

"1 2 3 4, 1 2 3 4, 1 2 3 4

I began doing squats and other things under 100gs, then after a certain amount of sets I change and began doing ki base training most using the spirit ball technique to help maintain my control over ki base attacks.

" up down left right, up down left right

30mins later I began using the multi-form technique to practice my physical technique. We both ready our stances and attack right punch was then block by the left hand the countered with a right kick at my left thigh, then blocked it with my left hand then suddenly he prepared a ki blast at point blank range readied myself by forming a ki barrier around my self thankfully the barrier took the frint of the attack with smoke cleared my clone prepared to fire a Kamehameha at but by using my speed I use a rapid fire assault to disturb his concentration, then fired back an explosive ki wave to disrupt my assault, then I began focusing my ki to increase the potency of my attacks ,but my clone easily countered by using the hit and run method to keep disrupting me and keep me from activating it,then there I saw it what I need to improve on how to activate my Kaioken intantly. The next couple of weeks I began training the kaioken by turning it on and off non-stop it was a pain for my buddy ,but I was able to at least get a level of control of the kaioken to increase by do8ng the turn on and off it kept straining my body to the point that it had to adapt now when i concentrate I can push far beyong 5 I'm reaching 8 times now a few more months maybe I'll even reach 10 with my underdevelop body.

The start of the next week came,then Chichi barge in my training room to ask for a date. I was dumb struck as I thought the only reason Chichi became a nag was cause of Goku's lack social cues and other normal people things. I said ok,but when are you free as you're still studying last time I checked. She replied tomorrow afternoon and make it special. a sweat drop on the back of my head appeared as I have like no Idea of a good dating spot since I've been training non-stop for my entire existence here. First things first I need money thankfully Dr Brief gave me a bank account I can withdraw funds from and I began getting tools to use for research purposes like a computer and portable internet provider. I began flying around buying things ranging from fishing rods to air cars and other miscellaneous things and made sure they all came in capsule form. I began scouting a good fishing spot, then I check to see if there are any movies appropriate for our age group. after doing that I began writing down what things we could do and what I should wear other things.

The next day has arrive the day that will most likely be the day that will determine if this Chichi will be like canon Chichi post z or be the a normal girl personality wise. I began eating breakfast and do my morning training til 1 hour before the designated time and freshen up and prepare for the tortue that will come to me later. 1 hour pass and I came to get Chichi and ask if she would want to go to the City to eat some snacks and watch a movie or simply go wonder around the outskirts of the kingdom and do some relaxing fishing near a beautiful lake.

She choose snacks and movie so we use the jet I bought and flew to the city with a good snacks and movie theater. We first went to the cinemas first to check the movies after deciding on the basic romcom movie girls tend to like we went to a nice cafe to eat some snacks and pass the time with some chitchat. I learn that she learning on how to cook and teach as she is aiming to be a perfect wife, but she is also doing some maintenance training to at least keep in shape. I told her on how ny training went and ask when she would be free for some hardcore training she said the year after next year which was the year of the next tournament. time pass and we went to see the movie and was surprise to see Yamcha of all people here. He said he was waiting for his date and after saying our goodbyes we went on with our day.

We went and continue the date(test) to see if there is more to do and we saw an arcade played some games and I somehow won the claw game and got her a cute monkey stuff toy and a stuff peapod pillow thing. The date even continued to the night and we have to get some dinner so we went on to some place casual and ate food with the staff wondering if we had a party base on the amount of food we ordered. We ate the food and payed the bill and flew back home thankfully she didn't nag me on anything meaning it was most likely her time of the month. The day turn out ok but I did lose alot of training time, but it's just a day, I'll catch up.

The next day nothing much happen as I began doing more control base training on my Kaioken and checking how well I can switch from base control to my current max level which was 8. This continued for a month and I finally achieve 10 times now i don't need to go ape to get this level of power. I still need to push my kaioken to at least 20 before trying to achive super saiyan and beyond.

The months pass without anything happening beside a few dates in between cause Chichi kept asking which was ok since it let's me go out and practive my control so I won't accidentally break things. My level of power is growing but not as fast as I would like since my body is still developing I started going lax on my training and began just focusing on my control since no one here on this planet was even at the level of Raditz or even Demon King Piccolo except for me, Chichi,kami,and Piccolo Jr cause of that I began relaxing more and just do maintenance level training since my level of power can easily beat a Ginyu force member now I'll pick up the pace next year.

somewhere of in the wilderness the spawn of Piccolo was busy training to surpass his father and his father's killer. elserwhere a duo of crane students began training with their fellow student and master to try and surpass our hero by doing more control and strenght base training methods as they saw that they lack both power and speed to beat him.elsewhere a certain turtle hermit was busy perving around while he instructed his student Krillin to try and train harder while his other student try and flirt with the one who was feeding them, but was cut short when she sneeze and began firing bullets at them while in West city a father and duaghter pair of scientist began solving the problem of whivh was the book that our hero gave them which help revolutionize medicine as the prototype of the rejuvination chamber became successful while in the field of transport they began to get a head in the dead race which was the space race as the designs of the engine were a bit to complex right now ,but they were still able to crack but only at the level of delivering goods world wide cause of that the amount of money they made has even made them even richer beyond compare to before. Pilaf and his gang began regrouping and began doing side jobs to regain their lost funds from trying use Piccolo to do their deed.

The next year has come and its time to restart my hardcore training as doing nothing ,but doing dates with chichi and help test the tech Dr Brief and Bulma made were getting repetitive for me and my saiyan blood is asking me to train.

The training schedule shall focus on conyrolling my Ki till I'm able to discover that weird back spot that was shown in the show which is getting harder to remember as my brain is getting filled up with fighting techniques and other things in this world. it took me less then an hour to find tge the spot ,but it was a pain to even begin the transformation to super saiyan so my plan was to now focus more on trying to achieve it.

"errrrrrrrr

glowing , dimming, glowing, dimming,

"eerreereeerer huh aaaahhhhhh!

glowing,glowing then burst to show a now transform saiyan.

"finally!!!!!!!!!! I have now achieve it and I think I know now what to wish from the dragon a way to gage how strong I am should I good with scouter power level or go with killi level , but damn it took me a whole week of training must be my maintenance training and helping around must have help become stronger and that my body has ground closer to what Goku looked like in z.

I should first try to master the art of turning on and off in this form ,then try to go full powered ,but how , maybe it's time I should go to the Lookout so I can use the hyperbolic time chamber but I'm not in a hurray to do that right now since no androids and the only threats now are just freeza and buu and buu is like how many years away I got time time but i should at least show this to Chichi and check if she is ok with this look for now.

I went and showed her this and she was more accepting then in canon and should how I can go back to base if she wanted and we finally pick a date for the wedding it'll be a week after the tournament so we'll have enough time to prepare since it's like more then a year aways so we got time. So I went and summon the dragon made a wish ,then use my speed to collect the balls before they scattered and now I got a device that can measure power levels up to the level of majin buu so I know when to upgrade and its very durable so it won't break easily by me powering up so I'll begin the test. I set up and begin checking it say im currently around 10 which was good as I was trying to lower my power level so I wouldn't break anything. now its time to check if I go at full power at base.

"ahhhahahah

beep,beep,beep ,beep,beep,beep,beep, beep,beep,beep, beep,beep,beep,beep, ping

987,567

Close to 1 mill pretty good but still not good enough to beat freeza at his full power but good enough to beat everyone else before him.

somewhere in the world those who can sense power felt immense fear that they began intensifying their training to begin to surpass that power even the being known as Kami began training after sensing that power.

I resume my training with great vegor as now I can actually know when I'll get stronger and thankfully the device was design to look like a scouter only sad thing it can't be use like one so I couldn't use it to call people and stuff but it can scan power levels and detect them like one. The training was simply a super saiyan version of my kaioken training which took about a week to master turning it on and off after that I'll begin my training for full powered ssg by remaining at ssj til the end of the day by tomorrow since I'm beat.

The next day I started trying to control my output in power in ssj so I won't break anything I was only able to bring it down to 10000 and I kept trying to bring it down, then breakfast was ready I ate then left to redo my training this lasted for about an hour then finally brought it down to 8k ,then I kept going at the angle of control for my training in this state. The amount of time pass for me very quickly as a month pass and my control in this state allowed be to bring it down to a couple thousands now,but when I go full power my strenghts skyrocketed to 99 million plus. I made sure to do it in a split second only long enough for my device to read it at least. The days where I train non-stop came into a halt today as Chichi demanded I brought her for a date. The date was a very classic bring your lover/spouse/girlfriend to an amusement park. We went on rides, ate the junk food ,then suddenly I saw Bulma with Launch and Master Roshi talking ,but no Krillin and Yamcha insight. so we came and greated them ,but were shock to see my new look since I was now looking like a proper adult not like a weird monkey child since my growth spurt hit 4 of 6 months ago.

me and Chichi said are greatings and ask why there here ,but mostly why master Roshi was here. Bulma explain that she got some tickets for the amusement park from a the owner and ask if she and one her friends would want to go to test and check some the rides and since most of her friends were with Master Roshi that's why he is here ,but the reason as to why Yamcha and Krillin weren't here was cause of training to catch to me. The girls drag Chichi for some girl talk , while that me and Master Roshi began talking about training methods and him talking about how Chichi improve and grow pervertedly.

The time pass and we all choose to hangout together ,cause Bulma and Launch wanted talk more with Chichi and Master Roshi wanted to perve around them and me I was just stuck acting as a bodyguard for the girls.

The time pass we all went are separate ways as they needed to go back home and me and Chichi needed to continue what's left of the day. We found a place to eat and began talking about the future like where should we live and like how many kids those she want. I wanted at least 2 kids a boy and a girl ,but Chichi on the other hand wants to have like a basketball team worth of kids so I have to talk to her about the birds and the bees after that her answer to the amount of kids became more reasonable. We left and paid the bill and flew back home and we slept cause of how hectic it was for me and her,me cause I have to actually go and try to act like a regular person her cause of the girl talk she had.

The next day my training was not interrupted but I got to go and check if my old house was still there. I went and saw it was there but it was to small if a family choose to stay here so I went and did some DIY on the house using the local trees and wildlife and it became comfy old-fashioned cabin,but I made sure I got some electricity so I went to the city to get some solar panels and some hydro powered generators and set it up thankfully my level of control has improve if not I wouldn't be able to do this. after finishing and buying furniture for the house I went back and resume my training.

The months pass then suddenly a year has pass without much happening during that time I showed Chichi 5he house and she said she loved it,but niw she is conflicting between staying here or at the Ox kingdom and I said any would work for me and even you choose to stay we can just make this our small little getaway place. We move here the very next day so we can actually practice being a couple. Chichi has resume her training to become stronger and I think she was ready now to try and learn the kimaiokem but only after she has mastered 20 times gravity. so the months pass like so after the half way point her power has increase to that of Raditz at least but still not strong enough to handle kaioken but she is getting there. The more time pass the more I see that Chichi had the potential to be one of the strongest people on Earth but cause Goku wasn't focus on her that was the reason as to whyshe was so against fighting I thought. The day I finally was able to fully mastered the super saiyan state was the day Chichi finally was able to unlock the Kaioken so we began focusing on her to become stronger as her body wasn't able to completely sync up with the Kaioken as the strain was a bit too much for her right now ,but she was getting there. The training focus on more ki control and body conditioning as we use the gravity chamber to the fullest and by the week when the tournament would start she would already have enough control on her body that she could use similar to how use it.

The training was intense cause of that our power level was 2 mill for me at base and Chichi was close to 9000 at base.

 _During that time somewhere in the world the Students if the crane began rising in power that could rival that of Kemon King Piccolo at his prime. Then a group gangsters saw the fliers for the upcoming tournament so a pair of them a boy and girl choose to join as they felt this was the key for them to getting the good life.meanwhile out on an island a group of turtle students began training in the second gravity chamber provided by heiress of the one who invented it cause of that their power skyrocketed to closing the gap between them and one of their friends,but sadly for them that gap was bigger then they actually knew. Out in the wasteland the spawn known as Piccolo Jr. began his intense training regiment that made has power far geatee then that if his father so great he thought that he now thinks that he could beat the one who killed his father,but sadly for him he had gravely overestimated his own level of growth and power. The one who was up on the Lookout has greatly increase his strenght as he had access to the room which increase his power to far greater extent compared to his counterpart's power. Out in the desert Pilaf and his gang has now restarted trying gather the balls but unknown to them that all of the dragon balls were all with their greatest adversary. Capsule Corp has now begun trying to market the gravity chamber for the space program as an anti-gravity chamber which works as they have sent the second prototype to be tested by warriors who's powers were great. Somewhere of in the city a young man began his courtship of lady name Michael and their plan to join the World Martial Arts Tournament and win it._

 ** _The day_** ** _of the tournament has arrive and the amount people joining were so great that the amount of people who were willing to sponsor the tournament has greatly increase compared to before so Ladies and gentlemen instead of 8 fighters competing for the championship spot it will be 16 and prize money has now greatly increase from 500,000 zeni to the total prize of 100,000,000 zeni which was provied by one of our lovely sponsors._**

The tournament has begun with such great coverage now there would be even more small fries that we have to beat thought our young hero.


	9. The 23rd Workd Martial Arts Tournament

**Last time**

 _Our hero defeated Demon King Piccolo and after months of training he was able to unlock the super saiyan transformation as well teaching his fiancee Chichi the ability to use the Kaioken and now the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament shall begin._

The Tournament site was bustling with sights and sounds so much so that no one able to find a place that was not affected by the noice and light pollution. me and Chichi began going to a hotel to check in for the duration of the tournament. after checking in the hotel we went on to register for the tournament and there we spoted everyone we saw them and felt that they gotten stronger so we began talking and they said that they got a gravity chamber from Bulma as that's the reason why they gotten a lot stronger so quickly.

 **The preliminary matches will begin shortly so contestants please go to the tournament hall shortly.**

The announcer announce the go signal so now all the fighters began lining up and getting their numbers for the preliminaries. The only people who may even pose even slightest threat would be Yamcha and Krillin as they've train in a gravity Chamber everyone else are mere small frays compared to us even the crane duo ,wait there's 3 people instead of 2 so now I should say crane trio. The spawn is here as well. I began scanning the area wait is that android 17 and 18 and Mr Satan over there.

The preliminary matches began and somehow everyone got into different blocks must be the work of the crane's trio Chautzu. The blocks where A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H and the top 2 fighters of each block will be going on to the first round of the main tournament.

I went and got A first half the spawn got A as well.Chichi got B and Yamcha got E,Krillin got F and the person who looks like 18 got F as well. D contains the guy that looks like 17 and Mr Satan. C has the only female crane student and H has Tien. Chautzu was in G. The mactes began since there so many contestants this round A,B,C,D will be today the rest will be for tomorrow cause the huge amount of participants which where over 8000 or maybe over 9000,but surprisingly not 10,000.

 **5 hours of boring one hit knock outs later.**

Chichi,the Crane girl who name was Yurin,the guy who looks like 17 whose name was Lapis,Mr Satan,The spawn who was going as Jr. and someguys who were some kind of athletes or something and lastly me.

Me and Chichi left to go to our hotel to rest and recharge for the next round of the tournament. The others began meditating for rest of the time to prepare.

 _At the hotel room of Our hero and Chichi._

 _"I think they made a mix up on the room Chichi ,since there is only one bed. I said ,but before I could call to correct it I was attack by Chichi no less,but this attack was not fueled by malice or hate this attack was fueled by frustration not just regular frustration,but sexual frustation_ _and the way she attack me was not to kill or hurt ,but to subdue in a submissive possition so that she could have her way with_ me.

She _began_ _striping_ _off mine and her clothes while I was still in shocked by what just happened to_ me. _She began doing the adult tango at me_ _that lasted the entire night costing us to miss the schedule dinner I prepared before hand_ , _noo the dinner. The amount of things I felt and experience were things that I thought my new saiyan body wouldn't feel as much ,but I thought wrong as my sense of smell heighten compared to before so did ny sensitivity ,but luckily my stamina prevented me from losing this dance with_ Chichi. _The amount of rounds we did together cause us both to pass out and I must be prepared to pay the fines for breaking some of the furnitures._

 _After_ _that night has pass our young hero became man._

The next day I woke up and I was ay still shocked on just what happened last night. I checked if was a dream,but noticing Chichi was besides me proves otherwise. Chichi woke up and began cuddling me,but I was still at the state of shock, but after she mentions breakfast I got over it. We ate at the hotel breakfast buffet. after eating we left and paid fir the briken furniture we left to see who won at the second half of the preliminaries.

There was no surprises here as everone Inew or regonize won a spot in the second half.

 **Ladies and gentlemen we love to tell you the first round of the 23rd World msrtial arts tournament will be held later today after lunch and the 16 participants are the following King Chappa ,Yamcha ,Jr , Tien,Chautzu, Chichi,Lazuli,Krillin, Yajirobe, Yurin, Lapis, Mr Satan, Goku, Nam, Sky Dragon,Mr Lao please reporr to the arena at 2 pm thank you habe a nice day.**

We went to the arena to eat the lunch provided for fighters. We began talking about training methods and who would most likely win the whole thing.

 _On the other tables Lapis and Lazuli began talking on how they'll win when majority of the fighters seems to beyond their league. The table containing the crane trio were busy talking about how strong our young hero was.They began thinking of various ways to beat him while they ate. The table containing the most regular contestants were busy talking about the current champ while Mr Satan was cowering in fear cause of his mental scar with the crane school. The Demon's Piccolo Jr who using the alias of Jr was busy trying to gage his Target's power level._

 **Please contestants please step forward as we begin arranging the matches for the first round. Please line up and get a paper the will determine when you will fight.**

I went first as the current Champ and I got 1,then the others started getting numbers. My opponent was some guy calling himself Sky Dragon.

 **The match between newcomer Sky Dragon vs Our reigining Chsm0 for two consecutive years Son Goku.**

 **Fighters are you ready**

We began preparing our battle stances

 **Let the match begin!!!**

Sky Dragon launch a frontal attack at me.I reacted by simply dodging it ,then simply countering by pushing him off the stage in one fell swope.

 **Sky Dragon is out of bounds and our winner is our defending champ Son Goku**

I left and went back to the waiting area.

 **The next Round would be between one of our returning fighters Krillin vs the newcomer Lazuli.**

 _While the arena both of our fighters are having thoughts abiut their respective opponent._ _Krillin was a bit nervous as this would be the first time he would be fighting a grown woman,but he knows that if he doesn't treat her like any fughter he'll be disrespecting her. Lazuli was wandering on how will she beat her opponent as he has one-shoted all of his opponents during the preliminaries_ , _but she knows he is bewildered by the fact she was a woman so Lazuli thought she can use that to her advantage. She began thinking up strategies that might utilize more grabbing techniques so that she can use her opponent's bewildered state_ to _her advantage._

 **Fighters are you ready**

Krillin and Lazuli began doing their respective battle stances.

 **Let the match Bewteen Krillin and Miss Lazuli begin!!!!**

Krillin wanted to end this fast so he choose to try and push her of the ring.

Krillin began dashing at Lazuli at speeds the crowds can see as he was afraid that he might kill her ,cause of that it might cause him the win, I thought.

Lazuli saw that and began to prepare an erotic style counter to increase her chances of confusing and nervousness of her opponent as she believes her opponent has not been with a woman before, she thought.

Krillin's ounch landed at Lazuli's chrst which the women use to her full advantage catching the blushing Krillin off guard she utilize this to thro Krillin off the stage.

Krillin was still at daze on what just happen til he felt he was about to fall he utilize the a small Kamehameha blast to bringing himself back at the shocking his opponent Lazuli and the crowd.

Lazuli knew that attack was her only chance at beating him.

I almost lost Krillin thought. I need to get my mind focus on the match at him no mayter how beautiful my opponent is right now.

Krillin this time without hesitation use kaia attack to push Lazuli.

"err ,what is this force of wind? is he doing this at me? I can't handle this much force anymore.

 **With that folks we have a winner. The winner of this match is Mr Krillin!**

Krillin began going to Lazuli.

"uum if you don't mind can you go on a Date with me! after the tournament. Krillin asked the bewildered and now flustered Lazuli.

Lazuli imediately said I'll think about and ran.Causing Krillin to feel dejected,but I told him she's just shy ,most likely she was just playing cool a while ago in your match.

"um guys can you get off pls we need to continue for the next match guys said the announcer.

We left and I began comforting him.

 **The next match will be between newcomer Yurin vs one of our returning fighters Ms Chichi.**

 **Fighters are you ready**

Both Chichi and Yurin are preparing their respective stances.

 **Let the match begin!!!**

Yurin and Chichi began attaching each other with kicks,punches and chops but the only one getting any hits in was Chichi. After few seconds of that bout Yurin was knocked out and out of the ring.

 **The Winner Ms Chichi.**

Chichi went and hug me after winning her match. Yurin return to be scolded by both her seniors for losing at the first round.

 **The next match is between newcomer Mr Satan and returning fighter Yamcha.**

 **Fighters are you ready**

Both Mr Satan and Yamcha are preparing their respective stances.

 **Let the match begin!!!**

Mr Satan tried to land blows on Yamcha,but sadly for him Yamcha jist flick him off the stage.

 **Winner contestant Yamcha.**

Yamcha went and talk to Krillin to try and give him some advice.

 **The next match will be newcomer Mr Lao vs last year's runner Chautzu.**

 **Fighters are you ready**

Both Mr Lao and Chautzu are preparing their respective stances.

 **Let the match begin!!!**

Mr Lao did a frontal assault at Chautzu,but sadly for him he was facing a stronget opponent and he lost after being one shoted by Chautzu.

 **Winner Chautzu.**

Chautzu left and return to the waiting area to begin meditation so he can pass the time.

 **The next match us between newcomer Lapis and returning fighter Nam.**

 **Fighters are you ready**

Both Lapiz and Nam are preparing their respective stances.

 **Let the match begin!!!**

Nam was getting old cause of that he needed to finish this fight quickly he thought. Lapis on the other hand knew his opponent was old,but he knew Nam was a returning fighter as well as old. Nam must be strong so he needed to be careful if he wanted to win this match. Lapis thought.

Lapis began moving closer to Nam,but Nam just stood there waiting for Lapis to come in close so he can strike when an opening presents itself. Lapis began engaging Nam in close combat while Nam trying to block Lapis's attacks on him,then there he saw it. Nam was able to find the opening between the sequences of the attacks of Lapis to see that Lapis prefer to relay on his right side for most the attacks. Nam attack right at the left side of Lapis's stomach causing Lapis to flinch in that moment,but moment is all you need to the battle in your favor now Nam is busy with the attacks and now Lapis is on the defensive. Lapis was able to start dodging after a few hits were in as his experience in street brawls has given him something of a sixth sense when it comes to receiving attacks.

Nam was now tiring out from his assault as he wasn't able to stick with it causing him the match when Lapis attack him with a headbutt right at his face causing him to be daze from the attack giving enough time for Lapis to throw him off the ring.

 **The winner is the newcomer Lapis.**

Lapis went to Nam to say his thanks and greetings.

 **The next Match is between new comer Yajirobe and returning fighter King Chappa.**

Hm Yajirobe vs King Chappa might be entertaining as both are close to each other in terms of strength.I thought.

 **Fighters are you ready**

Both Yajirobe and King Chappa are preparing their respective stances.

 **Let the match begin!!!**

Yajirobe and King Chappa went up close to each at the same time. Their attacks kept blocking each other's attacks causing both of them to be filled up with bruises.

 **both fighters seems to be tired no who would be the one to push on amd win this match.**

King Chappa did his three arm onslaught on Yajirobe. Yajirobe was tired and his will to win was not as great as King Chappa costing him the match.

 **Winner by knocked out is King Chappa.**

King Chappa return to the waiting area to rest up.

 **The last match for the first round is between returning fighter Tien vs Newcomer Jr.**

 **Fighters are you ready**

Both Tien and Piccolo Jr are preparing their respective stances.

 **Let the match begin!!!**

Tien began assessing his opponent by coming in close proximity and landing a punch right at Jr's medsection,vut sadly for Tien the attack did nothing,but give Jr an advantage. Jr began grabbing Tien's arm and began throwing him off the ring ,but sadly for Jr Tien knows the sky dancing technique preventing him from getting ringed out.

Jr saw this as a test and began showing his powers at Tien. Tien realize he might be over his head as that grip he received from Jr was strong too strong. Tien thought.

Jr began powering up a Ki blast at Tien it fired after a few seconds of charge time,but those seconds were more then enough for Tien to prepare a counter blast against Jr's blast. The collision made an explosion scaring some of the audience away,but not enough to scare them off from watching the match.

The match went on with Tien and Jr firing each other with ki blasts left and right non-stop. The resulting explosions were damaging the ring and causing minor earthquakedms to occur. The audience didn't care as this was the most exciting match for them in years.

The match between Tien and Jr went on a standstill as both are exhausted from their attacks, but none them are giving up as rhey want revenge at me. They began foregoing Ki base attacks and began doing close quarter combat landing and blocking hit from each other none stop causing both of them to have damage gi barely covering the groin area as everything else was either torn or had holes left and right in them.

The fight ranges on as both Tien and Jr prepared a final attack to finish the other off. Tien fired out his perfected Super Dodon Ray which looks like a basic powered up Ki beams. Jr countered with a masenko.

The Ki beams collide and bothvsides seem to be evenly match,but Jr has a slight advantage when it comes body condition as his boy looks like its less damage must be the namekian healing factor working it's magic. The beam struggle keeps going from Jr's advantage to Tien's non-stop causing both off them to be heavily exhausted. The beam on Tien's side suddenly went out,but actuality he stop midway to conserve his stamina. Tian use that sudden stop to his advantage as Jr overcompensated on the beam struggle consuming more of his stamina. Tian move during the moments of Jr's overcompensating act to go behind to launch a barrage of attacks with his remaining energy. Jr weeze in pain as he was being attack.

The smoke cleared showing a very damage Jr on his nees in shock. Jr began standing up. When Jr stood up he began tossing his hat and cape off the ring as it was weighing him down giving him a slight boost in. stamina gain shocking both Tien and the audience watching the match. Jr with his weighted clothing off began using his unrestricted speed to pummel the now tired, wasted and shocked Tien out of the ring.

 **The winner by a close margin is our newcomer Jr!!!!!**

 **Ladies and Gentlemen we would like to apologise as the final match of the first round destroyed most of the ring. cause of that the remaining rounds will be postpone to be held tommorow at 10 am.**

 **The ring will be repaired by that designated time so please enjoy your stay at Papaya island and sorry for the inconveniences.**

We all went back to our hotels or inns to rest up. Me and Chichi left together. Yamcha and Krillin went on chasing girls Krillin trying to find Lazuli ,but with Yamcha trying to find Yurin I think if he and Bulma are still broken up. While going back to the hotel we meet Bulma and Launch(blue form) talking with Puar one one table in a cafe whilenin the other Master Roshi and Oolong on the other we said our hi and hellos and told them where Krillin and Yamcha went. with Bulma only showing only slight annoyance with the mentioning of Yamcha.

The girls began talking to each other after they took Chichi causing Chichi to blush the color of vermilion as they were asking about what happened last night. Me on the other hand started talk to Master Roshi about if he wanted to go to the wedding which will be held at Fire mountain next week with no surprise he said yes. The girls kept talking non-stop to the point Yamcha and Krillin came back. Krillin had a massive grin on his face while Yamcha was slouching with disappointment.

Yamcha amd Krillin began talking to me to what happened to them. Krillin was able to get Lazuli's number and were able to schedule a date ,but Yamcha on the other hand failed as Yurin was way too focus on training to try and Beat Chichi.

We all went to eat at a the same buffet as Last ,but this time it was bigger then I last saw ,then I saw thevreason it was the picture of us eating her last time before the 22nd tournament started hanging on the wall.

We ate the same food as last ,except for some reason Chichi was eating a lot more then she usually does. We began talking about the tournament amd how strong some of are next opponents are.

The Dinner was filled with people teasing me,Chichi and somehiw Krillin as well as a nervous aura that Launch(blue form) was emitting that I felt.

I went to talk to her about why she was nervous and she said that she wanted to leave Kame house but doesn't know where to go from there. I just told her you can live with us if you want and plus Chichi needs the company when I go do my training journeys. She said she'll think about it.

I went to Chichi about what afford to Launch and she was ok with it must be their friendship has grown. The dinner ended after a while after that Bulma , Yamcha, Krillin, Puar, Oolong , Launch and Master Roshi stayed at the same hotel as us. So we said our good byes and went to our rooms to sleep ,but my case prayed that I will be given sleep as Chichi's eyes said otherwise.

 _Later our young hero and Chichi went back to their room to continue what happened ladt night._

 _We had another rematch at our room ,but this time I was leading as this no longer a surprice attack ,but an anticipated one. I began using my hands to try and subdue her,but to no avail she was not backing down so then I began using my tails to cause her to give in._

 _The round of the dance was lasting longer than last time causing me to put more effort into this,but thankfully we both yield at the same time to cause no one to lose in shame after which we went to bed._ The next day we washed up and then ate breakfast with everyone,then we all left to go to the arens for the quarter finals.

 **The first matchof the second round would be between our reigning champ Son Goku vs One of our Veteran Fighters Krillin.**

 **Fighters are you ready**

Both me and Krillin are preparing our respective stances.

 **Let the match begin!!!**

Krillin knew he was weaker then me but that didn't stop him giving his all. Krillin started withki blast barrage at me to try and confuse me ,but sadly for me I sent my own to cause a smoke screen to blind him as he hasn't discovered the ability to sense ki yet.

The smokescreen provided me with enough moments to move in and knocked Krillin out of the ring.

 **The winner is our reigning champ Son Goku.**

When Krillin worked up I told him he doesn't have Ki sense yet so if he wanted I could train him like I did with Chichi. His reply was maybe after your honeymoon.

"oh speaking of honeymoon who will you bring to my wedding next week.

"maybe uum, Lazuli if she says yes to it.

After that we left to go back to rhe waiting area.

 **The next match is between both returning fighters and Veterans of the sport who are Ms Chichi and Mr Yamcha.**

 **Fighters are you ready** Both Chichi and Yamcha are preparing their respective stances.

 **Let the match begin!!!**

They both did a frontal assault, but by the looks of it Yamcha has a similar strenght level compared to Chichi ,but lacks the technique. Chichi utilizing her better understanding of fighting techniques assaults Yamcha with a fury of kicks and pumches at his torso causincausing him to weeze in pain. Yamcha was about to prepare a counter assault,but sadly for him Chichi use the Kaioken to temporarily break her limits to beat Yamcha out of the ring.

 **The winner of this match is Ms Chichi.**

Chichi came to Yamcha and apologize as she was being to harsh on him during the fight ,but Yamcha forgave her as its a tournament only the better fighter cam go tp the next round he said.

They both went back to the waiting area with Chichi running to me for an embra e causing Yamcha and Krillin to cry in jealousy.

 **The match between newcomer Lapis and last year's runner Chautzu wil begin.** **Fighters are you ready**

Both Lapis and Chautzu are preparing their respective stances.

 **Let** **the match begin!!!**

Chautzu didn't waste anytime as he wanted to get over quickly. He began using his telekinesis to just throw Lapis off the ring in mere seconds after the match began shocking the crowd with that.

 **The winner of this match is last year's Runner up Chautzu.**

Lapis felt sad for losing his only chance for him and his sister getting a better life. Sensing this sadness I immediately told Krillin that you can try to get Lazuli by using her brother as a connection between you and her so talk to him I said to Krillin.

Krillin began offering Lapis that he and his sister cam stay with him at Kame house if they got no where to go after the tournament. Lapis was flowing with joy and admiration for what Krillin did ,but only if he knew why Krillin was doing this he would punch Krillin at the groin.

 **The last match for this round would be between King Chappa and Jr.**

 **Fighters are you ready**

Both Jr and King Chappa are preparing their respective stances.

 **Let the match begin!!!**

Jr wasted no time on this match as ge simply throw King Chappa ofthe ring landing him on one rhe chairs fir the audience.

 **The winner of this maych is Jr.**

Jr return to the waiting area.

 **Ladies and Gentlemen we willbe having a short lunch breack for the fighter for the semi-final round so please enjoy rhe scenery on Papaya Islamd thank you for coming. The semi-finals will be held at 2 pm so fighters please be there at that time.**

We all went to lunch with Lapis calling his sister to join us, so now those three Krilin, Lapis, Lazuli and Master Roshi began talking about living arrangements. Bulma also offered Launch(blue form) her place if she wants to leave Kame house.

We all mostly kept talking about living arrangements ,but by the end of it Launch agreed to stay with me and Chichi while in the other part of the table Lapis and Lazuli agreed to stay with Krillin at Kame house and Yamcha finally got kicked out of Bulma's house so now he needs to find a job after this tournament.

 _Somewhere else on Papaya Island 1 student of the crane began contemplating her reason for joining this tournament. while her 2 seniors began thinking of ways to try and surpass Goku in the break bewteen the second round to the third round. Jr began meditating as he knows he might not stand a chance against his target. elsewhere on the planet Pilaf_ _and his gang were looking for the dragon balks with no success._

The lunch with everyone went well with me and Chichi asking if everyone wanted to go to our wedding with no surprise everyone there said yes.

 **Fighters for semi-final round please report to the tournament arena.**

We all went back to the tournament hall to begin our match.

 **The first match in the semi-final round is between our reiging champ Son Goku vs one of our veteran fighters Ms Chichi.**

 **Fighters are you ready**

Both Chichi and me are preparing our respective stances.

 **Let the match begin!!!**

I immediately went on the offensive and attack Chichi to knock her out before she even had the chance to began attack shocking everyone watching the match.

 **Winner Son Goku.**

I brought Chichi to the waiting area for her to rest up.

 **The next Match is between Last year's runner up Chautzu and newcomer Jr.**

 **Fighters are you ready**

Both Chautzu and Jr are preparing their respective stances.

 **Let the match begin!!!**

Chautxu began using his telekinesis on Jr but to no avail as Jr was way stronger then him that he easily blast Chautzu causing Chautzu to weeze in pain as this would be his toughest opponent yet. Jr knows he needs to preserve enough stamina so he can beat hid target in yhr next round,but he knew that he needs to finish this as quick as possible.

Chautzu fearing he might lose his chance at victory he began using the tri-beamed that he and Tien develop to try and defeat Goku. He fired the beam,but sadly for him his beam was countered by another beam attack fired by Jr. Hr fired a beam attack only strong enough to cancel the blast so he coukd use the upcoming explosion as a smokescreen to do a very quick hit at Chautzu. Chautzu felt a slight tap on the nape of his neck before everything to him went blank. Jr using the smokescreen use his speed and power to knock Chautzu down with one hit.

 **10, 9 ,8 ,7 ,6 ,5 ,4 , 3 ,2 ,1 and there we have s winner.**

 **The winner for this match was upcoming newcomer Jr.**

Chautzu was brought to the waiting area by the staff. Jr went to the waiting area by himself to wait for the announcement for the final match.

 **Ladies and Gentlemen the moment you have been waiting the final match and round for The 23rd World Martail Arts Tournament Between Reigning Champ Son Goku vs Upcoming star and newcomer Jr. The audience do you think our champ has it in him to win another championship belt or do you think Jr will be the one to throw him off hus winning streak.**

Both of me and Jr went up on the ring give ceremonial greetings ti each other before the match.

"hello Jr do you want to wager something. I said

"what is the wager He replied.

"oh simple the loser of this match becomes the subordinate of the winner do you agree to this wager or you scared ad you know you can't beat me. I saying 8t it such tauting manner.

"errr I agree but don't forget I'll end you . he said angrily.

"ok good. I happily replied.

 **Fighters are you ready**

Both Jr and me are preparing our respective stances.

 **Let the final match of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament begin!!!**

I immediately powered up to my max base power to scare Piccolo Jr and it wirk causing to stand still for a few seconds ,but those seconds are all what I needed to win this match without destroying the ring as today has the fool moon and it was going rise soon so needed to finish it quickly.

My powering up cause ripples in the air to cause huges winds blowing away dust and dirt from the ring. Piccolo Jr was stunned beyond compared as now he was thinking how idiotic he waa thinking he could compete with a monster like that.

I quickly moved in to Piccolo Jr's behind to knock him out with a neck chop causing him to become unconscious winning me the match.

 **Ladies and Gentlemen the winner for 3 consecutive years in a row. your still reigning champ Son Goku.**

 **9000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

I have finally finish this chapter it took me longer then I thought cause normally I finish a chapter within 2 or 3 days after posting the previous one

Reviewer about the ultra divine water for me it was an akira toriyama's way to pull out of a tough bind that was never ever use again in canon.


	10. The time for family and friends

**Last Time**

 _Our young hero entered and won the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament and was also able to graduate from boyhood and gain a powerful subordinate in the form of The spawn of Demon King Piccolo named Piccolo Jr._

 **The Winner of The 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament is Son Goku.**

The ceremony of me receiving my prize money and other things like marketing deaks and advertisement deals were all thrown at me and my new subordinate.

I began checking most of the contracts to see which ones seems the most legitimate and easiest to maintain. I gave some off them to Chichi as she has the brains between the two of us so after everyone began their negotiation with Chichi. Chichi called me to sign the contracts after she explained to me what the contracts are about.

We gathered everyone on Papaya islamd to go and party as I won the 23rd Tournament and cause I was going get married within the next week.

The week after The 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament.

We got everyone to come and celebrate at Fire mountain for wedding. The Ox shed tears while Bulma was happy as she was the maid of honor for Chichi while I was able to somehow convince Krillin to be my best man at such short notice.

The celebration contain song and dance and huge amount of food. Lazuli and Krillin got into some dancing. Bulma looked a bit down so I came to ask why.

Bulma said that she broke up with Yamcha and has no one right now. I simply told her just focus you,then after focusing on yourself then try find someone else to love.

 _outside the venue Piccolo Jr was acting as a bodyguard for the event for his new boss's wedding._

 _last week at the tournament grounds._

 _"Don't forget I'm your boss now Goku said_

 _"yes I know Piccolo Jr said angrily._

 _"Oh,Goku claped I should train you to be stronger. Do you want that Jr. Goku asked_

 _"Hmm, Jr was pondering on what he should_ _do.should he forego his pride as a demon to become stronger or should he protect his pride and find his own way to become stronger_ , _but if he does choose to forefo his pride he will forever be that man's subordinate,but if he chooses to keep his pride there is small sliver of hope he can renew his Independence from that man,but by sacrificing his chance to become stronger faster if he does so._

 _bahh!! Goku clapped right in front of Jr's face to bring him from the world of his thoughts._

 _" so what did you decide on become stronger with me or be training by yourself with little to no gain.Goku said calmly._

 _"I'm your subordinate do I even have a choice Jr asked_

 _"actually yeah cause I don't want to train a person who will just spit or bite the hand that fed after that person got what he or she wants said Goku confidently._

 _Jr began thinking that this man is not as bad as he thought as that man wants loyalty first so maybe it will not be to serve him and wait and see how will things go from there._

 _"I'll train with you said Jr._

 _Their training was postponed as his master or boss has to help prepare for the weddings like food, drinks, entertainment and other things needed for a wedding and plus his boss's honeymoon whatever that might be._

 **The day of the wedding**

 **Ladies and Gentlemen we would like to show that our current 3 time champion Son Goku is currently tying the knot with semi-finalist Ms Chichi from The Ox kingdom which located at** **Fire mountain.**

The amount of wedding guest were bigger then I thought since I made Chichi handled everything about the wedding. it use about 5% of my prize money from the tournament.

Chichi was very much a blushing bride with everyone complementing her on her dress and everything else she made possible here. Bulma and Launch and some of the female guest were all talking with some of the male guest here.

Yamcha was drinking out of his mind in the open bar must be getting kicked out was harsh for him.

Krillin was busy trying woe Lazuli. Lapis on the other hand was happy that people who were part of the top 8 got some prize money unlike in the previous tournaments where only the champ got any.

I began thinking on what I should wish for as the balls can be use again. Dr Brief came and said thank you for inviting us to wedding and for that book you let us study. We began depositing your share of the profits to your bank account. The technology there was amazing by the way. I just kept nodding back at him as I was now getting hungry as we or mostly me hasn't eaten any of the food yet cause of the non-stop picture taking and receiving of gifts and congratulatory greetings given to us.

We finally gotten back to our table and I began asking yhe staff angrily for the food which they are already use to ny anger when I'm hungry I remembered,but why are they still shaking then I notice Chichi said the same thing ,but with greater killing intent even shocking me. so both me and the staff got a huge pile of food to serve me and Chichi.

Chichi ate like saiyan who hasn't eater breakfast ,yet even I was shock on the amount she was eating. The reception ended with everyone saying good things to us. We were the last ones left so we choose to go to the cabin I built to stay for our honeymoon just the two of us there and no else.

Day 1 of our honeymoon was just setting up our things. Chichi rested on the bed while I went out to stock up on the wild game in the forrest and herbs on Mt Pautzu.

Later that Day since Chichi doesn't know how to cook wild game I prepared the meal. We ate and began talking about kids like how we should raise them or should we send them to school so they could make friends their own age.

After dinner I washed the dishes and cleaned the table while Chichi rested as she seems tired ,but who really knows maybe she's just tired from the wedding and catch up on rest she lost during the week of getting everything ready. Later I came and give comfort to make sure she know I am there for here as I heard a small cry, then it turns out to be her being hungry again. I went out to procure more food to feed Chichi.

After I fed Chichi we went and do what normal newlyweds do and we broke the bed frame from continues movements while we were on it,but we only notice it the next day.

The next day I went out to get us a new bedframe made from more durable materials and after which I began getting us more food from the mountain,but I went to the closest supermarket to get everything else we might need as Chichi's appetite was bigger then usual lately.

The went on like what you would expect to happen we ate ,made love ,but sadly we had to use a futon as we didn't have the custom made bedframe yet.

The days pass on like that with little to no events.

We finally got the new bedframe for the bed. We tested out ,but sadly it broke as well,but at least it lasted for 2 days. This Time I went called Dr Brief so he can make us a stronger bedframe. He said yes since surprisingly there designs on an almost indestructible bed in the book. it must be for Freeza I thought. He said he can get it ready by the end of the month.

We began resuming our time with laughter and joy to help us cope with the lost of the bedframe as the futon wasn't as comfy as a bed. The weeks pass and we began doing light sparing as Chichi began having vomiting spells during her waking hours randomly.

We went to the doctor after her vomiting spells didn't stop for 3 days straight. We arrive at the hospital and Doctor Gregory told us that Chichi might be pregnant give or take 3 weeks shocking me and Chichi and causing me to faint. When I woke up the Doctor Greg as he wanted to be called to be while I was out he did s test to confirm that Chichi is pregnant.

Chichi began buying baby things like clothes and books on taking care of babies. We decided to tell everyone when she pass the first trimester.

The month pass and so did our honeymoon. We began resuming our regular lives. I began training Jr and check how well he could handle 10 times gravity at the gravity chamber. I told him hr should try and train up all the way to 100 times gravity of you can fo that I'll start training you for real while that I began doing my part of the contracts i signed. I began doing shoots, commercials, and other things.

The days went on like that me jumping around completing my end of deals in the contracts. They finally ended when it was announced that the next World Martial Arts Tournament will be held 5 years from now as the tournament organizers needed time to reorganize the tournament and the structures as to make sure no damage as what happen on the 23rd will happen again as the tournament organizers partnered with Capsules Corp for the upgrades.

The days pass and Krillin finally came to me for some training and he brought bot Lapis and Lazuli. The regiment for Krilling is more on honing his Ki control and him achieving Ki sense, but for the twins it will be more of a pain.

I first gave them basic strenght training to help them achieve enough power to awaken ki , this method hopefully will give me results before the baby will come. Jr was having a hard time training to get use to 10gs so he began meditating while in 10gs.

 _Somewhere across the planet at The crane school of martial arts one of the students is preparing to pack their things to leave to find a new and kinder master to learn from. while that was going on Tien and Chautzu were both thinking on why they lost so badly at the tournament, but they were lucky for Chautzu appearing at the semi-finals as now they habe enoigh funds to begin their training with the new commercially available gravity chamber made by Capsule Corp that can go up to 4gs use by the military to train for withstanding the gs of flying a jet or riding a rocket into space._ _Somewhere on the desert two tiny men both being weirdly colored began their plans to get the dragon balls for their own evil purposes._

The a few months pass and Jr has now caught up to Krillin in terms of handling gravity shocking Krillin. since now both of them are now more or less the same level I began showing them the spirit ball technique for them to practice ki control and other ki base exercises. The twins training is going smoothly that I now can give them weighter clothing since in my spare time I have now learned how to do the clothes beam technique.

Chichi told Launch that she was expecting when Goku started training Krillin and the others. Launch trying to pull her weight ,began being Chichi's assistant through her pregnancy by giving food perfect for pregnant women.

Chichi was happy that she now has friend to help her while her husband was away training since Bulma was busy with her job trying to decode the blueprints amd ideas the book her husband gave to her company to give her family a form of steady income. Chichi's job as the princess of the Ox kingdom was to help her father manage the Kingdom's expenses and her first thing she did was to move all the important jewels away from being destroyed in Fire mountain to a safehouse located in under the cabin her husband has built.

Yurin was now able to finally leave her former master's dojo as he was a terrible person. She began looking for a new master. She tried finding Master Roshi as he was the master of both her opponent during the first round of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament and the Champion Son Goku who stated in an interview that he first learn from his late grandfather Son Gohan who learned from Master Roshi who was the current champ's last teacher,but to no avail she couldn't find Master Roshi's whereabouts. She began thinking and she remembered that that the current Champ married the Ox King's daughter who was also a semi-finalist at the tournament,so now she began finding a route to go to Fire mountain as that is where ththose two lives.

Yamcha began trying to find a job to earn some money as he knows the prize money he got won't last for long. He began applying for jobs and got lucky that one of the managers of a baseball team Mr Randy Johnsons saw him as a potential asset for his team the wild bandits.

Master Roshi and Oolong were busy drinking their loneliness away as Launch and Lazuli left to live at Fire mountain.

Bulma and her father began having breakthroughs at space travel technology. Dr Brief has now been working hard on the custom made bedframe Goku ordered from him. Bulma was busy chatting on the phone with some guy she met at the wedding,but sadly the moment he knew who she was he no longer saw her Bulma the genius,but Bulma the heiress of Capsule Corp causing Bulma to dump him the next day they met.

The year has now reach autumn and Chichi and Goku began telling everyone that they are pregnant. I began scheduling doctor appointments , studying on how to raise and take care of of babies causing me time off from training for myself,but not enough from training others.

The training of both Jr and Krillin has now reach a point where I believe that they can learn the Kaioken shocking both Krillin and Jr. The twins have now gotten stronger at least the level of Krillin during the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. I began giving them heavier weighted clothings.

Me and Chichi went to go to the doctor to get an ultrasound. The results were shocking as the doctor told us they have what it looks like tails and that we are going to have twins causing me to faint from shock and joy.

We shared the news with everyone causing them to asked about the sex of the babies,but we couldn't give them as the ultrasound couldn't show the sex as their tails were blocking the view.

I began teaching the twins Lapis and Lazuli ki as there level of power was strong enough to awaken theirs which was a pain for me. They began practicing the Kamehameha stances ,then after getting use to that i began telling them to actually put some ki in and they both fired properly. The weeks pass and they have now gotten use to their ki and I began teaching them how to fly the same way I thought Chichi.

The training of both Krillin and Jr has bern going as scheduled with Jr learning on how to do the Kaioken,but Krillin really needed to cathc6up to Jr's tech6as he just learn how to sense ki and using it to fly.

The day was going nicely,then suddenly one of the crane students came to beg me to teach her so I said yes,but you need to be useful here like help with the chores and stuff she agreed ,but I still need to test her. The test was how well she can spar against the twins on a 2 on 1 battle.

I asked Krillin and Jr to act as referees as I needed to tend to other matters. I went with Chichi buying more baby clothes ,then help her adjust some of the clothes to make room for the tail. We began talking about names and I offered naming one of them Gohan after my late grandfather if one of them was a boy Chichi agreed.

The match between the twins and Yurin went as so. Yurin tried to use a multi-arm technique she learn from Tien to help compensate for the lack of a partner,but sadly it only cause her to slow down aa the extra weight and shift of her center of gravity cause her to not fight at the optimum levels. She lost after 30 mins of punching, kicking and sending out ki blast ,but lost because of lack of proper diet.

The months pass and we now know the sex of the babies one was going to be a girl and the other a boy. We got our due date somewhere around June. The Ox king was screaming with joy by learning that he was going to be a grandfather very soon.

The training regiment of Jr and Krilln has gotten to the point where I ordered a new gravity chamber. that can go as high as 500gs when Dr Brief came to deliver the bedframe personally as he was late at sending it to me by months. He said it was going to be done by the end of next year as he was packed with projects.

The twins has now catch up to Yurin individually in terms of both power and technique. Yurin was now eating a proper diet cause of that her power level was now stronger,then she came which was not much compared to me. The twins and Yurin has now gotten strong enough that they can now start traiingat 10gs.

My training has not been going as plan as I haven't been able to get anyform of training done,but I'm going to be dad so I need to be ready for sleepless nights.

The day of Chichi going to labor is getting closer causing me to slowly start stressing out ,cause of that I made Jr and Krillinstart training Yurin and the twins.

The days became into weeks til the faithful day came where we are rushing Chichi to the hospital to deliver our children. Chichi was screaming thankfully she wasn't well trained enough to use ki base powered strength subconsciously so there was no need to pay for fines.

After a grueling of 10 hours of Labor that I felt that I needed to use a senzu beans I have brought just incase something bad happens to Chichi or the babies. She delivered them healthy and strong even surprising the doctors cause of how much hair they have on them.

We named the boy Gohan and the girl Gine as Chichi couldn't remember her mother's name so I offered a name that started with same letter as Gohan.

We brought babies home after numerous questions about their tails which was 2 days sfter since they had to be monitored and thry had pass some test to make sure they are ready to home.

The days of my normal life ended on the days when both Gohan and Gine kept crying for food non-stop. Launch was able to help as both babies surprisingly can also eat baby food and milk provide by Chichi or formula. Bulma came to say hello to the babies and to give me reports on how well the projects were doing.

The training of both Jr amd Krillin started to stagnate as I wasn't able to give them more techniques,but they are great teachers as both them taught the twins Lapis and Lazuli and newcomer Yurin properly as all them were able to push to 20 times gravity after the week the babies came home.

The weeks pass and suddenly I can't seem to remember when was the last time I slept properly. Huh,having kids is hard work,but seeing their cute sleeping faces makes it all worth it. Chichi was now sleeping on the floor near the cradles of the kids so now I have a 3rd baby to bring to bed. I brought her to bed and asked Launch if she can watch the babies for us while we catch up on some sleep.

The year pass right before my eyes bth Gohan and Gine has now been using their tails to help them walk around cutely both me and Chichi began documenting them non-stop to the point where we place cameras every where we can place them. I also got use to taking care off them now must be my saiyan body adapting to the stress of Parenthood or something.

Now I'm able to find time training my students and myself,but sadly Chichi was now too obsessed with our children that she doesn't want to train anymore to become stronger which was sad,but understandable if only I didn't know Majin Buu or Freeza existed I would also just played with our kids non-stop, but I do so I need to become strong enough to protect them from harm.

The training regiment for me was to use the newly develop gravity chamber and begin my very masochistic way of training abusing my Saiyan body's trait of zenkais to push me up into at least 3 million.

I began putting my power level scanner and began scanning levels of my students. Jr was the strongest as he was at the power level of 13,000. Krillin came a close second at 10,000. Yurin came at third at weebly 8000. Lapis and Lazuli were about 6000 give or take 500. I was around 1.5 million as my power drop as I was getting the dad bod from being a proper dad.

The days of the return of my hellish training begins scaring everyone who saw it even Jr was scared on how I train.

I kept at for months till it was close to my kids' birthday where I stop with me gaining back my 2 million. I began commissioning clothes for them by Capsule Corp as Capsule Corp has finally cracked the armor and fabric of the PTO uniforms.

The day came with everyone being there Bulma bought them toys. Father-in-law bought them hats resembling his helmit back in the day. Master Roshi offered his nimbus clowd. Oolong,Yamcha and puar was able to give them baseballs and baseball gloves. Krillin since he was here with us offered to babysit them when me and Chichi wants to go on dates. The twins bought them matching pendants. Yurin made them giant stuff angry monkey toys. Launch bought them children's books. Chichi was somehow able to find where I hid the dragon balls and them both hats and matching outfits using the 4 star and 7 star ball respectively as ornaments on their cute hats.

The next month came with no incidents. The training of my students started to garner attention from the public cause of that I had to announce that I'm making a martial arts dojo called The dragon's fist using Shenron as my mascot. One of my first student applicants after announcing my Dojo was surprisingly Mark and his wife Michael who brought their child with them a baby girl named Videl.

The reason why was Mark needed to get stronger and the school was made for people who couldn't get jobs so that they can learn martial arts to somehow get a job recommendation to either be a bodyguard or police officer and since I wasn't charging anything as in actuality I was somehow able to convince Chichi to make this part of the Ox kingdom's government plan to reduce homelessness and unemployment.

The number of applicants were over 10,000 and rising since the program will give people living arrangements at the new condominium and also provide basic edication to help people get started. The vetting to make sure only those who were worthy that aplied got in was intence,bit luckily at least Mark was able to get in.

The dragon's fist dojo open the next month after the vetting process.

I began using my previous students as teachers at my new dojo to teach the new applicants on basic martial arts which were all Master Roshi's training method to use them as free manuel labor. The farming output and contrcution speed increase dramatically by 30 percent.

The dojo was giving me more free time as there was a daycare center for the student's children which gave Gohan and Gine the chance to make friends at their age group. The free time allotted me to train harder and to finally coming closer to fully mastering the super saiyan state.

The year pass with a flick Chichi is now more focus on her job being the budget manager of the Ox kingdom. Launch was a very good assistant helping in everyway she can. The twins Lapis and Lazuli benefitted greatly with the education program in the dojo making them able to get a certificate making equal to Highschool gradutes. Yurin as well was studying to make up for lost time just being a fighter and she was also able to get the same certificate. Krillin did the same thing and was able to get a job offer at a police station at West city,but he decline as he was more on being a martail artist and martial arts teacher right now. Jr was also benefiting from the program actually he benefitted the most shocking even me as he was able to get a doctorate of child care with the year shocking everyone.

Jr was a teacher,caretaker,student and also my subordinate. His power has greatly increase within the time he spent with us and also he change a bit as well as he began taking of my kids like an uncle. Jr was at the power level of 20,000 as the reason why wasn't getting stronger faster I kept hogging the new gravity chamber.

Krillin was finally able to get Lazuli to say yes to being his girlfriend. Lapis was not sure what to do with his sister being in a relationship with his best friend.

The children are now beginning to say their first words and theirs first word was kakarot they were teying to say carot as their favorite show was starring a carot as the main character.

The months went on and we finally had time to celebrate our wedding anniversary so went and stayed at the cabin in Mt Pautzu thankfully Launch and Jr were able to watch the kids.

We began talking about how we met and how we actually came together. Chichi began blushing as she was the reason we are here together in the first place. We begsn fishing living off the land and we did this for the week together and thankfully the bedframe didn't break this time.

We arrive back home. Launch told us on what happened while we were gone. Chichi and I began doing are things her being a manager while I'm being some sort of symbol of Martial Art prowes.

I began catching up on my contracts like movie like being a cameo to some it. The shooting and acting was a pain,but it was fun as I got free tickets to the showing for me and my family. I was also being use as a model for the upcoming new product of Capsule Corp the training suit which was base on the PTO uniforns as they were finally able to mass produce the fabric.

The new sports clothing line branch of Capsule Corp was smashing hit as martial arts was getting a resurgence with upcoming 24th World Martial Arts Tournament in the coming 2 years.

The kids were now 2yrs old and their birthday party was more eventful compared to the last as now they have friends to play with. I began thinking on when I should start training them to at least master the great ape form. I'll start when they are able to remember their dreams.

The terrible twos was not a name to take lightly. Gine kept running around every time she can the moment she and her twin brother Gohan started walking.

I began having are harder time controlling my kids as they were more wild at least Gine was Gohan was more behave just reading his books as he took to learning as fish to swimming it came natural for him. Gine was more into running around and playing physical games causing Videl to keep losing her breath just to keep up.

The training regiment for the students in the dojo finally went on to weighted clothing for those who didn't ran after the first week of training. The people that stayed or at least continued level one training were immediately hired to be part of the military or police officers or other task that requires a strong body.

The education part of the dojo majority if not all people stayed causing the rise of teachers,and other bachelor level degrees as Chichi really put a lot of courses into this part. The way people learn was via video lectures from affiliated universities as our connection to one the smartest people in the world really helps with getting universities asking their teachers to send video lectures to us.

The training of my students were going smoothly after Bulma sent us more gravity chambers. Jr and everyone else were now at 10,000s to 80,000s mark with Jr being the strongest and Lapis and Lazuli being the weakest as they were really focusing on their studies Yurin was around 14,000. Krillin was more on about 60,000.

The days pass peacefully til Garlic Jr came to try and kidnap my children for their balls, thankfully I was able to learn and master Instant-transmission so I was able to end this without causing a fuss or panic. Garlic Jr died when he tried to open the portal as I blasted everyone who was my enemy. Pilaf and his goons were arrested on charges on holding weapons without a permit causing them to be stuck in jail for 5 years.

The kids were sleeping peacefully without knowing what was about yo happen them. Chichi was mad at me fir the collateral damage,but was thankful after I explain what almost happened.

The months pass and the kids were beginning to show signs that they can finally start basic training. after me begging Chichi for her blessing I was now able to start them on basic training exercises.

The first step was basic battle stances as they're too young to begin training using weights or gravity training. Gine was easily getting it while Gohan got it after few more trys , but after learning them he began understanding the reason on what the stances are use for.

The months pass on like so , me training the kids after they have their mini study sessions,me training my students,my students training the ones in the dojo,Chichi managing the expenses and other expenditure of the Ox kingdom. The days were filled with peace.

The kid's third birthday came and went I did my duty as a parent by playing with them and began teaching then in how to fly causing their friends to cry in jealousy. My training became smoother with each passing day as the kids became easier to handle and my students are now focusing on making their own techniques. Chichi is stikk refusing to train as her job is her priority right only coming second to our kids. The Ox king was getting better at handling his kingdom after he was educated on political science courses. Launch was busy all rpund helping anyways she can.

The time has come to find Kami's space ship to bring it to Capsule Corp toget the dats inside so I can go to planet Namek to talk to Elder Guru and see how well he is doing. I went to the Yoza something heights and found moldy and barely working. I carried the ship all the way to Capsule Corp for Dr Brief and Bulma to get the data from it and to reverse engineer itafter they got the data. They thank me for giving them a great thing to help them in developing in their space fairing technology. Bulma ask me on how everyone was doing.I replied that they're doing great.

I was going ,then it hit I should check how Yamcha was doing. I began sensing his ki and poof. I appeared in his apartment him sulking on the hand life dealt him. Yamcha was shocked to see so I said Hi what is wrong . He replied that his life was a mess. How I said. He replied by saying he got a job for some pro-league baseball team. Ok,but what's wrong with that I said. The problem was after i signed up they did a basic background check and discovered I was the bandit from the desert so after that I got fired and blacklisted from playing in any sports. so that's your problem you still have your prize money that you git a few years back right I said. Yes,but I'm running out as I had to use it all for paying my lawyers to make sure I wasn't jailed for being a bandit he said. Ok ,why dont you move it with us and restart your life by training to be a martial artist again I said. Ok Yamcha said sadly.

I immediately called Chichi on what happened to Yamcha. She said he can stay for a while at least until he can get a job. I brought Yamcha and Piar to stsrt getting back on track eithhis life by training his body. Yamcha began to regret his choice of coming here as his friend Goku's training was so harsh that he began to forget his problems.

The months pass ,then suddenly it was the same time of the year again since last year we couldn't go as it was very hectic year for us,but this year we were able to squeeze some time to be together for at least a day at the cabin.

The training regiment for the students in the dojo has now become apparently more popular ,then it was first shoen as we got more then over 9000 new recruits who pass the vetting process. The older recruits like Mr Mark was able to get a stable job of being a police officer at a place called Ginger town.

Videl and her mother stayed here as Videl was already enrolled at the affiliated schools in the Ox kingdom that pop up right after I became a world renowned celebrity causing Mr Mark to cry as he needed to go to Ginger town for his job,but had to leave his wife and child here.

Time passed,then the new year came.

 _Out in the stars three warrior were busy discussing on the next job they needed to do. One of them said the job would be to difficult for just the three of them to do, so one of them offered to check, if his brother was still alive after all these years. The leader said go we'll go and do another job while we wait to see if your brother is still actually alive._

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thank you guys for the kind words of support.

The z portio. of the story will finally start next chapter.


	11. What the others did during that time

**Last time**

 _Our young hero got married to his fiance one Ms Chichi and they had children. Our young hero began getting more students to teach the arts of martial arts._

Raditz was busy going to find his brother ,but the problem was he still had to check the data base on what planet he sent to ,while doing that Zarbon came to check on what was Raditz up to. Raditz replied Freeza was telling us of a job so I'm checking if I can find my brother Kakarot on the data base of infiltration babies.

After searching for a while Raditz fun him on a distant mud ball of a planet called Earth. He began preparing for the journey to this Earth which will take about 3 to 4 months give or take 1 or 2 monthd to travel from this Freeza planet outpost. He began reserving two pods one for him and one for his brother just in case his brother's pod was destroyed during his stay on the planet ,then Raditz left for his Journey.

Master Shen was a very cruel ,but he became even crueler when he discovered that his estranged brother died by the hands of his rival's student causing him to lash out to his students to become even stronger then the boy that killed his brother. Tien has gotten stronger ever since they were able to get the funds to buy the gravity chamber. Chautzu was disappointed with himself as he wasn't getting stronger as the same rate as Tien.

Master Shen was furious when he finally learned that one of his students left to learn from the man who killed his brother. Bulma was mostly helping her father with decoding the book her friend Goku gave as she was still a bit hung up on guys she met being gold diggers.

Up in the Lookout the guardian of Earth known as Kami was impress of the one Known as Son Goku as he defeated both his other half and his other half's spawn. Kami has been training,but the techniques use by the one known as Son Goku were too complex for him to know with just observation alone ,if he wanted to learn them he must ask Goku himself to teach him. Mr Popo was feeling joyful as usual as nothing dangerous is right now.

Kami began scanning his original house and found that its gone. Must be the wear and tear from mother nature has finally destroyed Kami thought ,without knowing that it was Goku who took the ship and move it.

Yamcha was happy with hid current living arrangements as he is being train by his friend Goku and Krillin. Yamcha was disappointed that Krillin has surpass him in power not by a little or by a lot ,but by margin so huge that he can even see the end of it. His training with everyone started out as easy with just using the gravity and weighted clothes,but oh boy he didn't know that they also got the prototype tank here cause of that yhe rate of how much they increase the gravity and the weight of the clothes were do high that he had to make multiple stops to the rejuvenation tank.

Gohan loves reading books ever since mommy or that blue haired lady thought him how to read. Gine loves moving about non-stop causing people to wonder if her and Goham are actually related as one loves staying put and be good kid the other likes running and causing trouble where ever she goes. Gine and Goham has friend named Videl who is one of the children in the daycare where they go and try to play with children their age.

Videl was only 3 years old ,but even she knew normal people didn't have tails ,but since their dad also has a tail and that their dad made this place possible she just ignored it. Videl wanted to start training like her friends ,but her mommy said no as she was too young so she ask her friend Gine ifshe can teach her as Gohan is too much of a moma's boy to teach her as he would be too afraid to to teach her.

Gine and Gohan's training were just them copying their dads movements at first ,then it became them chasing him and finally him teaching them on how to use ki to fly. Gohan was okay with the training since he gets to spend more time with his dad. Gine absolutely loves the training her dad gives to the point that she keeps asking non-stop to increase the load or the pace of her training,but sadly for her,her dad choose to go with the slow steady approach.

Gine began teaching Videl after her training sessions with her dad mostly on stamina training like running around and chasing stuff. Gohan sometimes helps out here and there when he's not reading.

Chichi was working on budgets and other financial papers for The Ox kingdom. Launch was at least able to help taking on some of the calculations needed for some of the paperwork.

Krillin waa happy as his relationship with Lazuli waa getting stronger and deeper for each passing day the reaon must be that they both have suffered from Son Goku's harsh inhumane training method since the inteoduction of rejuvenation tanks.

The 4th birthday party of both Gine and Gohan has arrive with more children in the party as the dragons fist program is getting more and more members each passing year. The games being played around were huge even the entertainment was excellent as well ,but the food was the main attraction of all the birthday parties for Gohan and Gine as the food was personally prepared by Chichi even with her busy schedule she still finds time to prepare food for children and event surrounding her children aa she believes no food anyone else would cook would be enough to her standards

The party was a success with both of her kids sleeping in their respective beds. Her husband was surprisingly not in the house as he would normally be the one to do this,but she knows he couldn't be here for them as he was busy with upholding another contract. The number of contracts her husban has sighned greatly improved her family finances,but the time it took from them was hard on somedays while not even being noticeble on others,but their lives as a family was still worth it.

The months pass,then her husband had an idea of holding a small reunion party at Master Roshi's island. She began scheduling the day and began calling Master Roshi and Bulma if they would approve cause Master Roshi owns the island and as for Bulma she was a very busy person so she needed to ask Bulma if she can make time.The day was set.

The weeks followed by people preparing for the food and drinks and others.

The day finally came with everyone arriving at Kame House.

 _News Bulletin a meteorite has appeared near West city,but thankfully no one as there so no lives were lost._

 _On the area of the crater one man woth very large hair step forth out of his pod and began using his scouter to scan for his brother. He found a huge number of signals of power levels on this planet cursing on why his brother didn't do his job,but no fret as his scouter pick up a power level signal that was huge a bit far off from his location. Kakarot there I found you._

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000p0000**

Thank you for your continued support the reason this was short is cause I onky write when I'm bored so there,but since people are enjoying this I'll at least finish this.

amd sorry for being a tease in this chapter as I was like I said bored.


	12. Raditz's arrival & the start of trouble

**Last time**

 _The brother of our hero just arrive on the planet and he has began his search._

I arrive with my family and friends and some of my students at Kame house. I gave my greetings to Master Roshi and Oolong who became drinking buddies since Launch left to live with us.

Bulma arrive shortly. We all,then began talking about how we all met and the adventure of the life time we had searching for the dragon balls for the first time.

They ate the food that prepared the kids Gohan and Gine began playing with turtle and some of the creature near or at the beach.

Raditz finally arrive at the source of that power level signal only to find two children playing that surprisingly look like saiyan.

I felt a power level while I was budy eating and drinking with everyone. I told them I'll check up on the kids to see hiw they are,then I look to find a man that look familiar for some reason.

"kakarot you're alive Raditz said

"ok so how do you know that name I replied while signing to the kids to go back to the house.

"simple I'm you're brother and the name is Raditz. said Raditz confidently.

"ah,now I remember you're that weakling that was introduced during the first episode of the Dragon Ball Z I said shockingly.

The statement his brother said both shocked and angered Raditz.

"what!!, what do you mean by weakling! Kakarot Raditz demanded.

"ow ,soo loud man be cool, just check my power level I said calmly while powering up a bit.

beep, beep, beep, poof and his scouter was destroyed.

"wwhat power iiit's over 22,000 Raditz said with the hint of fear.

While that was happening out in the stars.

Vegeta did you hear Raditz's brother is still alive and has a powerl level higher,then 22,000 Nappa said jokingly. Hmp,really a power that supasses mine Nappa!,we'll leave this mission asap as I need to know why is there a saiyan that is stronger then me. Vegeta said angrily.

Back to our young hero.

"actually its much higher ,then that,but by the looks of it your scouter couldn't handle it Raditz I said nervously and jokingly.

"What it's higher then 22,000 by how much brother Raditz asked

"about 3 million give or take half a million at my base. I said causing for Raditz to faint.

"ehh now I have to carry him and explain this all by myself. I complained.

I brought Raditz to Kame house and began explaining that he was my so called brother. The kids were excited that they now have an uncle and began playing with the Raditz's unconscious body.

10 minutes of his hair and tail being played by the kids later.

Raditz finally woke up so I dragged Raditz outside so we can talk. I asked him why he is here ,then he began explaining about our heritage and why he was here the which are we're both Saiyans the stringest race in the universe and thay our home planet Vegeta was destroyed by a meteor and the reason he is here was he wants me to help him with a job.

I immediately said no to the job cause I don't like it. Raditz was shocked with that revelation. He began asking I explain I have a family here and I dont want to work for someone so weak.

"I am not weak Raditz shouted.

"Ok prove it there is an island nearby let's spar there if you could even land one blow on me I'll consider it my lost I said confidently.

"ok he replied.

We both flew to the island and begin at our respective stances.

Raditz did a frontal assault at me and he begin sending barages of punches and kicks at me I simply dodge all of them til he tired out and then I punched at his gut knocking him out..

I woke Raditz up by dumping his face on the ocean to check if he'll wake he did after coughing out water.

I began asking Raditz if he is willing to quit the PTO to work for me as a training partner of sorts since non of the currents guys are at my level yet. He said yes since no one treated him with respect lately not even the other saiyans.

I began introducing him to everyone including my kids shocking him on two points one was Saiyans can have kids with the people here and two that I named my daughter after our mother.

The reunion continued as so ,except that the girls began checking out my brother even poor Krillin was greatly sadden when even Lazuli began checking him out as well. Chichi began asking me on how I can have a brother without knowing about it. I began explaining on why I was here base one what Raditz told me earlier,then Master Roshi jumped in to explain on how Grampa Gohan found Goku and how Goku fell causing the accident that brought me here.

I began telling Raditz that I'll train him starting tomorrow at maximum Saiyam efficiency causing everyone who saw me train saying their condolences to Raditz even my children were saying it.

After the party we left and arrive home ,then Raditz began asking me.

"why the females aside from the one you called wife has been asking me random questions or staring at me with predatory gazes that gives me the chills on my spine, brother. Raditz asked

"They were checking if your capable of mating or available for mating brother. I replied.

"what!! Raditz exclamed.

"You do know we're the last Saiyans left so it's our job to guarantee the chance for there to be a next generation of Saiyans so just pick one who you think suites you and try to check if she'll say yes or no to you're advances or would you rather focus on training first brother. I said teasingly.

"I rather go do that hellish training your pupils keep warning me about,then go through the hassle of getting to know a woman Raditz said.

"Ok, be prepared for tomorrow I said.

I began going to bed and began contemplating on what I shiuld do,should I tell her who I am or just continue not telling her. I fell asleep in my thoughts.

The next Day I began getting everyone ready to begin their morning work outs. I got Raditz up and brought him to the gravity chamber and began his journey of pain and rebirth.

I turn on the gravity chamber up to 20 to check what his reaction will be.

"Kakarot what did you do to me Raditz shouted.

"I simply turn on the gravity chamber up to 20 times gravity of Earth or 2 times planet Vegeta's I replied.

"What!! why did you do that Raditz asked.

"To start your training of course I said.

"So now get into your stance and try and attack me the best you can. I odered.

"Ok, here I go Kakarot Raditz said.

Raditz began sending barrages of attacks I blocked all of them shocking Raditz.

"Why are my attacks not working and why am I getting tired Raditz thought.

"Brother why am I tiring out faster Raditz asked.

"Oh simple you're under heavier gravity then your body is used to, so now your body is adjusting to it and since we're training it's causing greater strain to it then what you normally do, so you're not use to it that's why. I replied.

"I think we should resume our spar I said.

We both re-readeid our stances. Raditz began using physical attacks as he was getting tired from using ki base attacks a while ago. Raditz use numerous array of punches,kicks and grabbing techniques to try and put me down and fails as I kept dodging them. I launch a near fatal barrage of punches and kicks at Raditz causing to gasp for air luckily I gave him a senzu bean just so he can recover faster compared to using the rejuvenation tanks.

"Kakarot what is this thing you gave me the some restored me to full fighting shape Raditz questioned

"A senzu bean I said.

"So now let's go back to training. I said.

We went back to training this time at 30 times gravity as the zenkai boost gave him enough power to handle 20 times. Raditz began attack me with renewed vigor. I either kept dodging or blocking his attacks while I countered with my own ,so that I could correct his stances.

The training ended after I was able to push him at 40 times gravity of Earth. We were able to arrive at dinner just in time. Dinner was filled with random question from kids asking about Raditz and our Saiyan heritage and culture.

Chichi and most of the adults were shocked to find out about that Saiyans don't marry. Raditz explains that most Saiyans most like to fight and even the females of the race loved fighting with extremely rare exceptions and one of them was Gine the mother of both Raditz and Kakarot.

We all went to sleep after dinner with the exception of Launch and Lazuli talking with Raditz.

The next day I began getting Raditz up for day 2 of training. I went to his room and it reeks of alcohol and other things. I went and look and found him naked with Launch(blond form) and most surprisingly Lazuli. I thought she was dating Krillin must be they broke up or something since Krillin was a bit too clingy I think for Lazuli's taste. I began shouting to wake them up. The groggy Lazuli saw me and blasted me out of the room.

Some time later.

Everyone arrived at breakfast. Krillin was glaring at my brother. Lapis was trying to comfort his friend. Jr was caring about what just occured. Yurin was unaware of what Lazuli and Launch accomplish. Chichi was busy feeding our kids to blind them to what occurred before breakfast. Raditz was just being a Saiyan and not caring on what just happened. Lazuli and Launch were both having after glows and we're both blushing in shame. Yamcha just clapped at Raditz for what he was able to do.

I clapped to change the atmosphere. We all ate breakfast and I began dragging my brother to resume his training.

We arrive at the gravity chamber. I talked to Raditz on what happened last night while we spared at 40 plus times gravity.

"So Raditz what did you do last night. I asked

"I drink some alcohol and talk with the two females last night to the point of drunkenness of both, brother. Raditz said

"So why did I found all three of you naked in your room Raditz. I asked. While landing a right hook at his face.

"Oh simple brother. You did tell me to help continue our line as we are the last of our kind and both a agreed to the task that's why Kakarot. Said Raditz proudly while sending me punch right at left side.

So this was all my fault in a way for telling him to have kids. I face palm.

We continued our spar til it was time to increase the gravity to 50 times Earth's. I began teaching him ki control as he was catching up very quickly to everyone here asude from me. The exercises consist of the following meditation, Spirit ball control, and trying to gain ki sense.

The training continued til lunch came. Krillin broke up with Lazuli for cheating on him a little bit before lunch came as I heard them fighting on the way luckily for both of them their powers were more less at equal footing now. Launch immediately sat beside Raditz while Lazuli did on his right. Krillin and Yamcha were both crying with tears of jealousy now. Lapis was just eating his meal trying to ignore them.

Lunch end and I began training Raditz in the afternoon training this time with his mind as he was going to be taking a test later this month.

The weeks passed as all of Raditz's body,mind and desire for women change so drastically that I was even surprice by hiw much he changed. Raditz's powel level when I scan him secretly became from 1,200 to wopping 100,000 even shocking Jr who was at that level. Raditz was able to stream line all of his course studies to the point he was able to get a basic highschool certificate and passing his test. The major shock was that when it came to women he was very open to the advances of both Launch(blond form) and Lazuli always having both of them by his side everyday for the last 3 weeks compared that to when he just arrive it was quite a shocker.

I kept continuing this pace of training with Raditz with such increasing intensity that even scaring Raditz himself to running away tail between his legs. The training was so harsh that I had to commission Bulma and Dr Brief to build a specifically design training chamber for Saiyans. The chamber wouldn't be available til the end of the year until after 24th Wirld Martial Arts Tournament.

We continued this harsh training method with just the current gravity chambers. We kept soaring day in and day out week after week month after month non-stop except we had breaks especially for me cause I have commitments I have to fulfill. Raditz just use those breaks to sleep around his bed with his two new cuddle buddies.

 _While that was going on._

 _Krillin renewed his vigor to train harder after learning that bastard Raditz was able to go toe to toe with Jr after only 3 weeks of training. Lapis and Yamcha were an easy going duo as they mostly try to flirt among the new students in the dojo or the girls in the town._

 _Launch(blue form) was shock to learn what she was doing while she was im her blond form. Lazuli was a bit sadden bout the break up with Krillin ,but not by much as he was the one chasing after her and that she knew she cam easily get any other guy if she wanted to._

 _Bulma really wanted to talk to her friend Chichi if she can give her a way into Raditz's life until she heard what Raditz did to poor Krillin. Dr Brief was astonished when one day Goku brought his pod and his brother's pod to Capsule Corp to be studied as well as his brother's armor._

 _Master Roshi and Oolong kept drinking their problems away as they still were sadden about Launch not living with them as well as Lazuli moving out to live in Fire mountain._

 _Jr was currently babysitting the children at the daycare by using hus clothes beam to guve all the kids martial arts gi and funny and cute customes. Jr was pretty shocked to learn that his boss's brother was able to go toe to toe with him with just weeks worth of training. Jr using ine of the many gravity chambers began his new training regiment to help increase his power as he doesn't want to be surpass by Raditz._

 _Sir Goku began training us to try and master the hugher firns of gravity faster. He even began telling us of thus technique called tge Kaioken. I,Yurin was extremely happy being thought this technique after sir Goku properly explain this technique._

 _Jr began taking over the lessons as he was like the second strongest guy here so he was the one who explain how to use and do the kaioken technique. The Kaioken technique was extremely harsh so we began focusing on more ki conteol base exercises to help maintain proper control over it. The months pass and my fellow student Lazuli had began having weird cravings and appetites for the pass couple of weeks straight after she began seeing sir Goku's brother Raditz. I also observe Ms Launch as well she is also having the same problems as Lazuli._

 _I asked both of them if they we're feeling ok. They replied that they weren't sure._

 _Launch and Lazuli both went to the doctor's to get check up when they came back they were both shock._

 _Launch and Lazuli both went to Raditz and told him the news and he was ti shock to comprehend it that he fainted on the spot. They both went to Chichi asking for advice. She told them just wake him up and let him know properly. They went back to see Raditz waking up from the ordeal a while ago. They retold what the news was this time he called Goku._

 _I arrived to discover that my brother doesn't understand basic biology. I told them if they choose to keep them I'll pay for the financials. Raditz said he'll try to be what you Earthlings call being a Dad as Kakarot can be one, so can I,giving both Launch and Lazuli hope._

 _Raditz began helping Launch and Lazuli coop with their new ordeal. Raditz began helping where he can especially with Launch as he began helping Chichi as the temporary assistant._

 _While out somewhere of on planet a duo of crane students began trying to surpass their limits to surprise their rival in the upcoming tournament._

 _The time passed as so._

 **Ladies and gentlemen the upcoming 24th World Martial Arts Tournament is on the way later this year.**

Raditz saw that and immediately asked me what's that. I began explaining the The history of the World Martial Arts Tournament to the best of my ability. He immediately asked us to join as he believes the amount of training with me for months has increase his power to surpass mine.

Launch and Lazuli announced that they were 3 months pregnant with Raditz's kids shocking everyone and causing some to cry. Bulma who was there giving the reports to Chichi began talking about how was Raditz getting all the dirty details from them like she did with Chichi a few years back.

Raditz began asking me for questions about parenthood I said asked Chichi. Chichi said just prepare for the world of lack of sleep.

ring,ring,ring,

I went and picked up the phone.

a few moments later.

" guys there is change in the rules one of the changes is that the champion of the last tournament can be a seeded fighter meaning they don't need to go and fight in the preliminaries and two there us now an age restriction as parents saw the previous World Martial Arts Tournaments and that they dont want their children fighting adults so their us an age cap 18 yrs old for the adult division and three there are divisions now one for adults, one for children up to 12,one for teens ranging from 13 to 17 now. I announced.

Gine was greatly sadden by the news that she wouldn't be able to compete against adults while Gohan was relieved he wouldn't be fighting adults.

Lazuli checked the date online and she concluded she couldn't compete as she would be heavily pregnant so she is forcing Raditz to try and win the prize money for her and their kid.

Raditz then resume his extremely harsh training with me. Krillin,Lapis and Yamcha will be training together. Yurin will try to train with Jr while both of them will also be training the kids who will be joining the children division. Chichi began going back to work. Bulma left to go home.

We went and do our own separate things.

"Ok ,Raditz I'll be increasing your the pace of our training to the point of near death every week til the tournament will start. I said.

"ok .Raditz said.

I began pushing the gravity chamber up 300 gs to check if he can handle it since he has been to go 200 plus gs these last few weeks. We began sparing him using the Kaioken I taught him which surprise me as he took the Kaioken faster then I did. It took Chichi almost 4 years of training to be prepared to use the Kaioken. Jr took about 5 or 6 years ,since he had to catch up. Krillin and everyone else use about 5 or 6 years as well or maybe more. Me it took me almost my entire childhood,but to be fare I didn't spend much time learning it as I was more focus on increasing my base and the othets have me to teach them the proper way.

Raditz began using a Kaioken powered assault at me hoping by using it he can close the gap.

"Left punch ,right punch,right punch,left hook,right nee kick,left round kick a pretty good combo Raditz ,but notgood enough. I said

I began counter him by simply grabbing his leg and send a ki blast at his chest at point blank range knocking him back to the wall.

" wow, Raditz you actually didn't get knocked out like last time. I said

"hmp, Kakarot I gotten stronger since last time. Raditz said.

"Oh really maybe it's I go a bit more serious now dont you think Raditz. I said confidently.

"Bring it Kakarot. Raditz said

I began powering up to at least surpass Raditz current max.

"aaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! I screamed.

"Wwhawhat, Power!! Raditz said with w hint of fear.

"Raditz I believe this is about enough to beat you right now. I said taunting him

"Err ,again with you underestimating me Kakarot. Raditz said Angrly.

"Ok now let's get the show going Raditz. I said.

We began resuming our soar with me leafing this forcing Raditz to go on the defensive. I continued my assault non-stop as Raditz is beginning to tire out and I launch one more power fist right at his torso ,causing him to get knocked out finally.

I brought him to the rejuvenation tank to heal up. I went back to the gravity chamber to start trying to beyond super saiyan 1.

"Ok,now I'm at least able to go full mastered ,since I had alot of free time,but going to 2 would be a pain,but it will make beating freeza easier and faster. I said to myself.

I should try putting more ki to my back so maybe I'll also unlock 2 the same the saiyan girl did in super.

I began putting more ki and I felt the change almost happening ,but not enough must be my base is still not strong enough.

I will just have to keep on training til I do.

Raditz finally woke up from our training session a while ago and I began training even harder.

The months pass with training filled aches of everyone joining the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament. I was somehow able to squeeze time to help Jr and Urin train the kids who were joining the children's division. Majority of the kids couldn't join as they were either too small or their parents said no as you need your guardian to sign if you want your kids to join the children's division the tournament now.

The day of the tournament was now a month away.

 **Breaking news two meteors just hit East City vaporizing it off the map.**

 _On the ruins of East City two lone warriors began searching for the being to want to find and question._

 _Elsewhere across the stars one tyrant was wondering something._

 _"Zarbon ,Dodoria why did Vegeta left target planet Gem without finishing theie mission Freeza asked._

 _"I don't know sir Both Zarbon and Dodoria replied with alot of fear_ _in their tone._

 _"But I believe I know where they are heading sir ,as I recalled one of the low class warrior known as Raditz said he was going to look for his brother on a weird planet called Earth sir. Zarbon replied._

 _"Hmp, Earth ,men I want you two to send Yourselfs, Cue and couple other low class warriors to bring Vegeta,Nappa and those other low class monkeys back here. Freeza said_

 _"Sir we'll do that sir immediately sir. Both Zarbon and Dodoria with a hint of fear._

 _On the Freeza planet 79 Zarbon and Dodoria are beginning to send themselves and their troop to Earth to get the saiyans scums back here for Lord Freeza._

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Guy thank you for the support

my grammar I did warn you guys at the first chapter.

I'm also writing and posting this on the app and how I write is when I feel like writing which happens when I have nothing left to read or watch for the day


	13. Vegeta's arrival

**Last Time**

 _Our hero was somehow able to convince his brother to join his current lifestyle,but unknown to him he has already spark the start of the next saga_

At the ruins of East city

"Vegeta ,where do you think Raditz's brother Kakarot is? Nappa asked

"Idiot , just use your scooter to find him he must be the higest power on the planet right asise from me of course. Vegeta said.

ping,ping,ping,pung

"Vegeta I got a couple power levels ranging from 10,000 to 21,000 around somewhere due north and I got 2 or 3 power levels too high to read near south west. Nappa said

"Ok, Nappa leads head to where the high power levels are. Vegeta said

Elsewhere on the planet

"Guys,why do you think she cheated on me . Krillin said with the hint of anger and sadness

"I don't know Krillin ,maybe you guys weren't that close in the relationship yet so maybe that's why she cheated,but who really knows. Yamcha said with a tone of sympathy.

"hey Lapis do you have any idea. Yamcha and Krillin said

"Why are you guys asking me. Lapis said

"Simple you're her brother. Both Yamcha and Krillin said

"I think , I have an Idea. why she left you for him. Maybe it's cause he is related to Goku so maybe she is trying to chase money since bith of wanted the easy life,but that's one of many reasons why. she left the other might be cause you're too clingy. Lapis said with a hint of embarrassment and sadness.

"Yeah, I think I can agree on the clingy part since you know Krillin you were to pushy when you guys met remember. Yamcha said.

"Yes I know,but still why of why. Krillin said with so much sadness in his voice

"Yes we know man,yes we know Both Yamcha and Lapis Said

"But ,still you need to get over her like I did when Bulma dumped me. Yamcha said

"But, didn't she dumped you cause you using her money to bang other girls. Both Lapis and Krillin countered

"yes, I know,but still guys you shouldn't rub salt on wound that didn't heal yet. Yamcha said with a hunt if sadness and guilt.

"Guys, we need to go back and train for the tournament. Lapis announce.

They went back to training trying to master the level of kaioken they can use.

At Fire Mountain.

"I feel something coming closer to us Raditz. I said

"Really Kakarot I'll stay here to continue my training. Raditz said.

near Fire Mountain.

Both Vegeta and Nappa just arrived ,then they saw Saiyan standing before them.

"So you must be Kakarot that weakling Raditz's brother . Vegeta said.

"Ok,who are you? you look familiar by the way. I said confusingly

"Hmp, Vegeta that low-class seems to remember you or something. Nappa said

ba

"Now I remember you're Vegeta (pointing at Vegeta) and you're Nappa that weird bald weak saiyan Vegeta killed during the Saiyan saga(pointing at Nappa) I said.

"What did you just called me. Nappa said with a hint of anger.

"Weak and Bald. I said

"That does it Vegeta I want to teach that low-class a lesson. Nappa said angrily

"suit yourself,but remember his power level was recorded at above 22,000 before our communication was cut-off with Raditz. Vegeta Warned.

"Who cares that must be a malfuction or something. Nappa said

"Here goes something. Nappa said.

Nappa launch a Ki blast at me. I easily deflected it hitting his scouter, then I sent a punch at Nappa knocking him out. I then placed Nappa at a nearby tree.

"Since now the idiot is out let's talk. I said

"okay,but first let me see if you're even worth it. Vegeta said

"so we're going to fight by the looks of if. huh. I said

Vegeta went for a frontal assault. I just kept dodging and blocking his attacks and just match his speed and power so he can tire out.

At Ox Kings castle

"What is Kakarot taking so long. Raditz said.

"Why dont you check what's he is doing. Launch(blond form) said

"I'll do that after we have some fun. Raditz said

Meanwhile at Chichi's office.

"where is Launch and Raditz!!!! they should be here right now helping fix this huge pile of paperwork. Chichi screamed

"Raditz is training last time I check. Launch who knows with her personality problem. Lazuli said.

Back at the near Fire mountain

"Why can't I seem to hit you Vegeta screamed in frustration.

"Oh, simple I am just stronger then you. You know. I said joyfully.

"err,I will finish you here have a Galick gun Vegeta screamed

"Oh, we're doing beam attacks now are we. I said.

"KA,ME,HA,MA,HAAAAAAAA. I screamed

My beam easily defeated his causing him to lose his scouter and him to get knocked out and at death's door. luckily I give him a senzu bean waking him up.

"Now are you ready to talk. I asked

"Yes, I am. Vegeta said deafeatedly

We began talking and Vegeta began explaining what happened to him and the other saiyan survivors under Freeza's rule.

"I can make you stronger ,then Freeza but it will cost you something. I said.

"What is it. Vegeta demanded.

"Oh, just don't complain and I'm completely in charge of the training regiment. I said

"Fine!, when do we begin. Vegeta said woth annoyance.

"After I introduce the two if you guys to everyone here later. I said.

We both flew back home woth Vegeta carrying the unconscious Nappa.

We arrive at the training area and found Raditz resting beside a sleeping Launch. I woke both of them up shocking them as they both saw Vegeta and Nappa.

"Why are they doing here. Raditz demanded.

"Wwho are they? Launch asked

Vegeta introduce himself and Nappa to Launch. Vegeta then explain why he and Nappa are here.

"So my scouter was able to transmit something even after it exploded. Raditz said amuse

"But still Why did you bring them here Kakarot. Raditz asked

"Oh simple more training partners. I said

"Uhh, Raditz complained.

"I think is time to start training again, anyways I'll be training Vegeta. You try and wake Nappa up Raditz and start training him up. I said

We both began our training with our psedo pupils. Raditz focus more on trying to bring Napoa up to speed when it came to ki control as Nappa was really weak he completely depended on his higher power level and mass destruction or mass damage techniques to do the job. Vegeta on the other hand wasnt a total waste he picked up Ki sense and power level control quite easily.

I began instructing Vegeta in using the gravity chamber on his training and left him on to his on devices after I told him where the regeneration tanks are.

"Ok, now what will I do since Nappa is still being train on the finer arts of ki and Vegeta still needs to increase his base first before I can properly train him. I thought

I suddenly felt a tug. I look down and found Gohan and Gine asking if I could train them.

"Ok I said

"yay. both Gohan and Gine said.

I began playing, cough I mean training the kids on the art which is called martial arts since know they can fly like birds pretty well. I think it's time for them to learn the other arts like Ki sense and power control.

The time passed and it was time for dinner. Everyone was surprised to find more people like me and Raditz. Everyone started asking questions especially the kids shocking Vegeta and Nappa,but that wasn't the thing that shock them the most ,it was when Raditz told them that he was going to be a father soon within 3 months give or take a month to two earthling women.

"Raditz, how did you get these earthling womem to bed with you Nappa asked quietly.

"I don't know, asked them(signing to the girls) or you can asked Kakarot. Raditz whispered.

on the other side of the table.

Vegeta didn't care on what his underling were saying as he just wanted to get stronger then Freeza.

After dinner everyone left to go and rest aside from the Saiyans. Gohan and Gine were busy trying to bother Raditz or me to get some play time. Vegeta went back to the gravity chamber to train. Nappa went and followed Vegeta to the gravity chamber to train as well.

The next day. We all began eating breakfast. Raditz,Vegeta ,Nappa and I went to the gravity chambers to start training after breakfast. The kids went to the dojo to learn.

At the gravity chamber. Nappa was still having a hard time grasping ki control to a degree as his bulky muscles are in the way. Vegeta began sparing with Raditz as he felt Raditz was stronger then him so he wanted to check by how much. The sparing continued well til lunch with neither Vegeta or Raditz making much head way as both of them go more or less 50:50 wins and loses each.

We all ate lunch and continued our training.

I began doing my harsh training regiment to the three Saiyans scaring two,but getting respect from one.

"Ok, I'll be beating you guys up near death then putting you guys at the rejuvenation tanks and after you healed up repeat the process til dinner is ready. I said

5 hours of pain and more pain then a lot of near deaths with some tiny bits of Bliss baths later.

Raditz was some who can actually beat Freeza at his first to decond form now as his base was around 1 million. Nappa is more Captain Ginyu at 100,000 but still he can do more,but his lack of control really puts a hinder to his growth. Vegeta really likes pushinh himself as ever spar of that 5 hours of hell he was always the first to go in and always the last to go out,causing him to beat 1.5 million even shocking me on his growth as Raditz was here longer I can understand how he got that level ,but Vegeta that is some weird plot armor thing.

We went to the dining hall to eat with everyone and surprisingly Krillin and the guys were back from training. The guys were very anxious around Nappa and Vegeta.

"Goku ,who are these guys. Krillin,Lapis,Yamcha asked

"These guys are fellow saiyans, the big guy is Nappa and the guy with gravity defying hair is Vegeta. I said.

"Yo, so you guys are the male students of Kakarot. Nappa said

"They look weaklings not student for me. Vegeta said

"What did you just called us. Krillin,Lapis said angrily.

"come on guys we're all friends here. Right. Yamcha said while trying to stop his pals from starting a brawl.

"Ok people settle down it's time to eat. I said.

We all ate peacefullybut with a very intense atmosphere thankfully the children were all being to distracted to notice.

Jr came to me and asked if there was a way to make him stronger faster and more permanent then the Kaioken. I told him you wouldn't like it,but he still insisted on it. Fusing with another one of your kind can do that , but the only one here who is one of you kind is Kami.

Jr just went back to meditation. Yurin came and asked the same question. I just told her to increase the rate of your training as my way of training suits my body so you need tp find your way.

I went to tuck in the kids then went to my room. Chichi began asking why I keep bringing in people to our home.

"Goku, why do you keep bringing people here. First was Launch who we agreed upon to live with us,then Jr cause of a bet you two did followed by Krillin, Lapis and Lazuli who you offered to train them without asking me first,then That girl Yurin came here I kinda felt pity on her after she told us how she lived with the crane master so I can let that one slide. Now last year or 2 ago You brought Yamcha hear after he told you he couldn't get a job,but now he is just leeching of us for almost 2 years and earlier this year you some how have a brother who knows only how to fight and kill live with us. I can get he is your brother as I demanded the dna test and it turn back positive that he is your brother.Now he is leeching of us and caused a big scene a few months back with the whole threesome thing with Launch and Lazuli. And now you brought 2 strangers back here who you said are part of your so called warrior race to just leech of us. Chichi nag with strong aura of anger and frustration.

"Wow, Chichi I didn't know you hated me bringing strays home. I replied

"No no no no,that is not what I mean. I love yhe fact you offered to help people, but Goku dear you need to know when to see if they actually needed help. Chichi said.

"Ok,but how Chichi. I asked

"I can tell you saying which if the people your brought I understand why you brought them here. Chichi said

"Ok, who are they. I asked.

"Launch for example cause we both discuss her living with us before hand. Yurin is another example after hearing her story. Raditz after we figured out with evidence that he was your bother as family is important. Yamcha is also one of them even after I saud he was leeching of us cause you did tell me why he will live with us. and lastly Jr as he is a great help with the kids. Chichi stated.

"Ok,but what about Krillin,Lapis and Lazuli. I asked

"They were more of why are they still here after 5 years type of thing,but since Lazuli is one the girls you brother hitch up with a baby I can let her stay,but no way in hell am I letting those two strangers live here for another day. Chichi said with a hint of agression.

"Ok, but can they stay till they find a place stay please Chichi do it for me. I begged.

"Ok,but if they cause trouble like your brother they're out. Chichi said.

"Ok. I said.

The next day.

I woke up and get Nappa,Raditz and Vegeta to start training before breakfast even began as I need to train them as hard as possible now.

"Ok, guys I'm going to show you a techniques that can increase your power base on how high you can handle it it's called the Kaioken. I said.

"Ok, Kakarot show us. Vegeta demanded.

"Ok here it is **KAIOKEN.** I shouted.

"Do you feel the power. I said

"What power. Nappa,Vegeta and lastly Raditz said.

"Ok, I'm going to train you guys on how to to learn this technique ,but it might be to difficult as this technique requires perfect control in ki. I said

"So this the thing you said about making me stronger to beat Freeza. Vegeta said

"What !! Both Nappa and Raditz said with shock

"Kakarot, how do you know about Freeza when I never told you about him. Raditz demanded.

"ahhh?? . I said. Now what? how will I get myself out of this I thought. think man think. I have 2 options option a lie , option b tell the truth about myself.

I'll go with telling the truth and check if they'll believe me or not.

"how I know about Freeza is simple it was all cause by my accident decades ago which instead of losing my memories I gain new ones that cost me to start training hard early on to make me the man I am today. I said proudly

"pft, Hahaha, Good one Kakarot, now tell us the truth. Raditz said.

"Ah, Raditz I think he is telling the truth as he looks a bit sad after you made fun of him. Nappa said.

"So if what you're saying is true Kakarot,then what does those memories say about me beating Freeza. Vegeta demanded.

"Ahh,my memories only tell me how strong I need to be if I want to beat a guy,but base on you're level you need to be at least 100 times if you want to beat Freeza at full power,but for me I just need to just go up a little by 25 percent. I said

"What!!?,I know your power is only about twice as stronger then mine is Kakarot explain. Vegeta demamded

"ahh,(damn I put my it this situation I need to get myself out) I can go super saiyan??? I said nervously.

" **What!!!!!!!!!!!!** , You can go to that Legendary form Kakarot. Every said in shock.

"Teach me on how to obtain that form Kakarot. Everyone begged.

"Ah, to achieve it you need two things one a very strong body and two either a mental or physical catalyst to awaken it or have near perfect ki control. I achive mine using ki control that is why I'm trying to teach you guys the Kaioken first as the catalyst one takes too much time and very inefficient when trying to achive that form. I stated.

"Ok, now men we will all try to achieve this Kaioken to achieve our true goal of becoming super Saiyans. Vegeta ordered.

"Oh,Kalarot can you show us what the form looks like first before we resume our training. Raditz asked.

"Ok, here goes.I said.

"Hmp, there you go. I said after transforming.(thankfully I have pretty good to near full mastery of transforming if not I might have cause a shockwave)

"What power. They said in awe.

"Ok, guys let's go back to training. I said.

We resume our training session til breakfast time came. We all went to the dinning area to eat breakfast. The kids were getting excited for the up coming tournament later this month.

"Kakarot what is this tournament. Vegeta asked.

"Ah, the tournament is called the world martial arts tournament and it's a tournament for showing who is the strongest fighter on Earth. I said

"We'll be joining this tournament isn't that right Nappa. Vegeta said

"Yes Vegeta. Nappa answered.

"Ok, I said while munching on food.

The weeks passed and the day ot the tournament had arrived.

 _Unknown to our hero a new threat is approaching on Earth._

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sorry for the wait. Thanks for thr support and sorry for the weirdish ending for the chapter.

now my reasoning on why I made Lazuli cheat on Krillin.

Its simple why not(Thats the simple answer)

the real answer is I think it could fit Lasuli's personality as she was a gangster so cheating was most likely to happened as gangster mostly go for the stronger and richer guys,but then why didnt I push her on Goku it's simple, hassle cause Chichi would immediately stop that from happening so then Raditz became more of the target as he is related to one of the riches and guy and was single.

and sorry for the people who wanted Lazuli to stay with Krillin.

Just Pm me or review to ask me questions.

Now for the people who keeps asking me about my grammar.

I'm writing this to past the time so please bare with it ok please I know ky grammar is trashier compared to trash ok so please bare with it.


	14. Arrival or starr of the Freeza saga

**Last time**

 _Vegeta and Nappa arrived on Earth to search for the strong saiyam with power level greater then 22,000. They found him but prove no match for him as such they decided to train under him to get stronger to defeat freeza. The PTO sent some ships to chase after Vegeta._

At the during Vegeta's arrival there st a very old and damaged temple two beings stood there ground agaisnt each other.

"Tien take this. Chautzu said

Chautzu lunching an attack.

"I don't think so. Tien countered.

Tien block and reverse the attack.

The sparring match between the last remaining students of the crane style continued til the next day as both fighters believe by pushing themselves non-stop without rest can make them stronger.

Elsewhere in the universe on Freeza planet 79.

"You there give a call to the Ginyu force. Freeza ordered

"Yes sir. Random Freeza soldier replied.

Few moments later.

"Lord Freeza why did you call us oh Lord. Captain Ginyu said.

"Oh, simple I feel a foreboding so I believe I should send you and your squad to this planet called Earth if Dodoria and Zarbon fails to get Vegeta and his Monkeys. Freeza said.

"Sir yes Lord Freeza sir. Ginyu replied.

Ginyu left the room where Freeza stayed and immediately gathered his men to move out to this planet Earth.

Back on Earth on the day of the the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament.

The 24th World Martial Arts Tournament is happening.

I and everyone else arrived on the island to begin registration and showing the kids around the island.

I spotted Tien and his friend glaring at me so I began moving the kids out of there and away from them and thankfully the kids and the duo didn't even notice it.

Chichi and majority of the women choose to stay at Fire Mountain for work or rest,but Chichi will leave for Papaya island the next day to watch her children fight and support them.

Vegeta and the rest of the saiyans are busy gauging the other fighters with their ki sense.

Krillin and Yamcha has finally told me after this tournament that they will find work and leave to find their own place.

Gohan,Gine, Raditz and me who they kept bossing around to bring them to all the weird festive stands to get food and prizes while we relaxed as the preliminary rounds will start tomorrow after the children's division is over.

Nappa was wondering on where he can grab a female and mate with so he asked me. I told him to asked Yamcha about it.

Yamcha was shocked and a bit revolted as Nappa was asking him where he can force himself on to a women, but thankfully he told him the way of earthling courtship.

Krillin is still mad at me for what my brother did to his relationship with Lazuli so cause of that we had to use either Lapis or Yamcha as our go between to talk to each other.

Vegeta mostly kept to himself as he wants to be come strong enough to become a super saiyan he is close but still not there as his pride was only low enough to teach him to become stronger but to high for him to try and let me teach him on how to become one.

Raditz was mostly busy asking me parental advise as his children will be born a couple months from now. I simply told him no one really knows I just learned it on the go.

We all went to the hotel to checked in. I think I should just buy a Vella here cause since we will always go here for the tournament might as well and there is a beach too I'll talk to Chichi about this when she comes here tommorow.

The next day

The kids are super excited to join the tournament and to see their mom.

The preliminary rounds for the adults are earlier so me and everyone went to go and thankfully Chichi is already here to spend with them while me and everyone else do the preliminaries.

The Preliminaries were such a bore cause the 16 people who will actually participate are all the people I met with some new faces.

We went to watch the kids fight.

After 30 mins of very funny and cute fights later

 **Ladies and gentlemen we have are Finalist for our children's division who are Young Son Gohan and Son Gine. You heard that right folks are two finalist are the children of our returning champ Son Goku.**

 **both fighters ready**

Gine and Goham both readied their stances.

 **Begin!!!**

Gine launch a frontal attack at Gohan,but thankfully even tho he was in front of a lot of people he didn't cowar or felt nervous instead he felt a bit of excitement causing him to dodge the attack and throw his sister out of the ring.

(What, I got to do something if not I'll lose to Gohan, wait I can fly) Gine thought

 **Before Gine could touch the ground she began floating back to the arena.**

"I won't go easy this time Gohan said Gine

"Ok, back at you Gohan said

They began flying punches at each other causing minor shockwaves shocking everyone else besides Me, Chichi,Yurin and Lastly Jr.

"Kakarot why are you children so strong Vegeta demanded.

"Ah, jr and some of us train them,but they must be play fighting more then I thought as they felt a lot stronger then you Nappa when you arrived here at least. I said

"What!!!!! Nappa and Raditz exclaimed.

Back to the arena

Gine began powering up a Kamehameha while Gohan began powering up his Masenko.

The beams collide pushing both of them back causing a double knock out.

 **Folks by the looks of it since both of them are knocked out and of the ring the champion so I belive the first one to wake up and say I'm the champion will be the winner.**

In the crowds they began shouting for Gohan or Gine to wake up.

" **Lunch is ready!!!!!** I shouted

"Lunch!!! where ,where is Lunch Gine exclaimed. while Gohan just said 5 more minutes.

 **Now Gine say I'm the champion**

"I'm the champion. Gine shouted happily waking up Gohan

"oh I lost Gohan said sadly

"But congrats Gine Gohan sais happily.

Then pods started falling from the sky landing on the arena.

 **Folks run for cover we're having an alien invasion.**

30 pods landed on the arena thankfully no one got hurt

The pods started opening showing the freeza force right hand men Zarbon and Dodoria and rest of the small freys.

I went down and blasted them to Oblivion after knocking out Gohan and Gine.

Back on Freeza planet 79

"You there why isn't anyone reporting shouldn't Zarbon or Dodoria Freeza said

"I dddon't know sir but their scouters where working and their pods were active but suddenly they went offline sir Random Freeza soldier said

"Tell the men we're going to Earth and also report to Captain Ginyu to begin attack that pitiful mudball immediately.

Back on Earth.

 **Here on Ztv news we reported of the start of an alien invasion but thankfully our 24th World Martial Arts champion stop the attack before it happened and here we are on the scene asking him right now.**

 **"so Son Goku do you think this the end of the invasion**

 **"No I think its just the beginning and I think King Fury should start putting the Earth Defense Force to good use now. I said.**

 **You hear that folks this attack is only the beginning cause of that the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament will be suspended til further notice.**

Somewhere on Earth 5 pods landed on King Fury's Palace killing him and the entire population in the palace and the guards and the Majority of the Earth Defense Force.

"Men ,we got orders from lord freeza himself to catch Vegeta and his men Ginyu said.

"Yes sir.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sorry for the late post and short chapter I was busy reading other fanfics


	15. The Ginyu's arrival and departure

**Lasr time**

 _Our hero meet Vegeta and Nappa taking them in to train to become stronger and now they arrived to Papaya. island to test the results of their training,but suddenly the freeza force arrive to cause terror_

On the ruins of King Fury palace 5 beings stood there waiting for somthing.

"Burter use your scouter to find the highest power level here. Ginyu said

"Yes sir. Burter replied

"Sir it's due south and there are more then 5 power levels bigger then 10,000 sir and there are 1 power level of 4000 at the east sir. Burter answered

"Men, Guldo I believe you can handle that and the rest of us will go to the south to handle the rest. Ginyu declared

"Sir yes sir everyone answered

On the grounds of The tournament.

"I sense 5 powers greater then the average on this planet. I said

"Yes as do I. Raditz said

"Those must be the Ginyu force and they're coming here at least most of them ,but one I believe is heading to your house Kakarot. Vegeta stated

"Nooo!!!, I won't let my women get hurt I'll go there to intercept that one before he arrives. Raditz exclaimed.

"Ok, I'll go and handle the four who are coming here. I said

Then both Saiyan Brothers left and went to their respective targets.

"Okay now what Vegeta. Nappa asked

"We'll go and see how they are going to fight I'll go to Kakarot and you'll go to Raditz as back up if the fool makes a mistake. Vegeta answered.

Then both Saiyans left.

"Ok mommy where did Uncle Raditz and Daddy went. Both Gohan and Gine asked.

"Ah, they went to checked those people who came while they do that let's celebrate on Gine winning. Chichi said

"Yay!! both kids answered

The remaining fighters were busy with asking the organizers to restart the tournament.

With Goku.

(ok that didn't take long I'm almost right infront of them I'll just blast them after asking them questions) I thought

while at the Ginyu forces

"Sir the 4 of the signals sre moving away we two coming towards us and the others going to Guldo. Jiece said

"Ok,men we'll wait right here for our target to come to us so better be prepare for anything. Ginyu said

"Yes sir. everyone said

with Guldo

(why are two power levels coming to me) Guldo thought

Raditz was racing towards his place of residency when he felt that power was suddenly somewhere else so he immediately started going at max speed ignoring his brother's warning, with that he was face to face with the one called Guldo without wasting anytime he began his attack killing Guldo with bothering asking why he was here or what were the other beings were,but he didn't care as he immediately killed him and race towards where Lazuli and Launch are.

Nappa felt what happened and immediately changed course to go towards where Kakarot is.

Back at the tournament grounds the organizers were busy assessing the damage to check if they are able to restart the tournament even after the attack at the tournament grounds.

Yamcha, Krillin, Lapis, Yurin and even Jr are all busy helping out with the damages to the arena.

Back with our hero

"Ok we meet at last my Name is Ginyu of the Ginyu force these are my men(pointing at the rest) Jiece, Recoome, Burter. Ginyu declared

"Ok, my name is Son Goku and why are you here. I said

"Simple we're here to find then capture or kill one Vegeta and any of his monkey pals. Jiece said

"Ok, thank you. I said

With that our hero began killing at such speed that by the time Ginyu could think he was already dead.

Vegeta and Nappa barely made it to see Kakarot killing the entire Ginyu force minus Guldo.

Back on Planet Freezs 79

"Sir the entire Ginyu force went Dark. Random Freeza soldier said.

"Ok, hmm interesting men we'll go towards this Earth to checked what happened right now. Freeza said.

Freeza began gathering his men to begin the journey to Earth.

Back on Earth

 **People of Earth with great sorrow that this reporter must report the death of the entire Fury line and the Destruction of the Capital Palace of our great planet and the lost of majority of the earth defence force.**

The news of the death and lost of the Fury line and most of the Earth defense force has cause mass panic on the Earth's populace ,but thankfully with The Ox king and the heads of Capsule Corp were both able to curb down the panic as quickly as it came with that out of the way the new Earth Government was form with the Ox kingdom on the helm on the political aspects while Capsule Corp handles the Scientific aspects.

The tournament was cancelled til further notice by the new administration as they currently need to readjust to the new scene as most of the political power was and cause of that a vacuum was and the new leader Ox was currently busy with filling that void by looking for able personnel,but thankfully the law enforcement side was not as damage as the Dragon fist dojo was able to use this as an opportunity to to take over.

The meeting for the new regime was extremely hectic,but informing. Now the tournament is currently cancelled for this year for now,but I belive it will resume after 2 or 3 months

The amount of applicants for the dragon fist dojo skyrocket by over 9000 percent overnight with a majority number of female applicants.

Yurin is in charge for must of the basic as currently Jr is too busy witg his own training to assist and she feels she is at a comfortable level now so she is now focusing on being a teacher now.

Yamcha, Lapis and Krillin are all using this chance to get some girls ,but only Krillin is actually trying to teach the students properly causing him to be the most popular teacher.

My problem is that as the strongest guy here if not one of the strongest guys on the planet I was made to do a speech about the two incidents luckily nobody but my small group of friends slash compaions know about the dragon balls.

I mostly began talking about on how I came to the planet and what I was originally planned to do here and how it changed when I got my accident years ago.

The reactions of my story were greatly devided between two reason one on why was a baby sent here and the other is xenophobia as I'm an alien.

The Majority of the population at least were sane and not overreacting when it was broadcasted.

We were able to change the capital of the planet from central city to the ox kingdom.

Capsule Corp was able to increase the level of efficiency of building and studying the book I lent them that they were able to produce an earth battle pod prototype and a larger vessel which was similar to the one Goku use in the show except that it has better training equipment.

The pods that were left in the invasion attempt were quickly gathered and place in the labs of Capsule Corp.

Raditz is busy talking to the women bearing his children.

Nappa is busy trying to catch up to Raditz and Vegeta.

Vegeta was busy trying to surpass me.

I'm busy training my children and Jr as most of the saiyans prefer self training then being menthored and the humans kinda gave up trying to surpass or at least go toe to toe with me or the other Saiyans only ones left that are trying are the Crane duo and Jr.

All that happened in a week

Out in Space.

"Why can't this Ship go any faster. Freeza complain

"Sir we're going as fast as it can sir. Appule said

"Ok,then how long til we arrive on that mudball. Freeza asked

"3 weeks sir. Appule said

On King Kai's planet

"Oh my gush is Freeza going to the planet to where that saiyan who learnt my techniques from that stupid book is. I might be lucky and both of can off each other,but by how it looks like he is actually stronger then Freeza. King Kai said out loud.

"I have been putting my attention to that planet ever since I learned that a being was able to learn my Kaioken techniques a few Earth years ago. King Kai said out loud again

"I must be going senile if I'm having to talkto you bubbles. King Kai said

"Hoh hoh. Bubbles said awkwardly.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nothing much short again sorry


	16. Waiting period 1

**Last time**

 _The ginyu force came and went as our hero and his brother were just too strong for them sadly the leader and the ruling family the Fury dynasty died when the ginyu force came and now how will our hero and his family handle it._

On Earth

On the mountains two individuals are training to try and surpass their rival Son Goku

Tien and Chautzu were both to tired and underfed as the funds for the dojo are getting lower.

Now they need to discuss away to gain monet ,but sadly cause of the new regime their old plan to scam people will no longer work as majority of the small villages began uniting under the new regime with the help of Capsule Corp.

Capsule Corp helps the new regime in connecting far off villages with the capital using more of their leftover technologies.

The general well being of most citizens have greatly improve for the pass couple of weeks as Capsule Corp has began sharing some of the medical wonders they have gain from researching the book one of their benefactors lent.

The military and law enforcement side of the regime was greatly enhanced when more and more citizens began joining the Dragon fist dojo which is now slowly becoming the leading place to learn martial arts if it hasn't already.

At the new Capital.

Chichi is busy with a whole new budget plans causing her to be too busy to be with the kids and even me,but thankfully I'm also too busy training.

Vegeta and the other Saiyans are using the new gravity chamber to train and using the new regeneration chambers to heal afterwards to maximize the zenkai power boost and training efficiency.

Jr is busy training by himself as the saiyans are too proud to train with him and everyone else is either busy or to lazy to train with him.

Yamcha is now finally far enough removed from his bandit days that people are finally noticing him as a strong fighter and a nice person if not slightly perverted.

Lapis is the second most wanted male teacher or third most wanted teacher as his looks and his not give a care aura gives him cool like persona and his teachings tend to focus on his roots as a gangster so it helps with those who just quit.

Krillin is now a little bit over his break-up with Lazuli that he is now testing the waters with a person named Maron. he is also the most approachable male teacher cause by his looks and aura and his teaching style which is the standard turtle hermit style with added normalcy for the average person.

Yurin is the most favored teacher at the dojo of all my students as her looks, gender and lastly her teaching methods which combines the crane style and turtle style with a little bit of my own style to cause her class to be the most educational of them. Her history as one of the few female fighters to compete in the world martial arts tournament has cause her to gain many fans from both male and female students.

Launch,Lazuli are 1 to 2 months away from giving birth. Bulma visits alot more now cause of being the representative of Capsule Corp and that she wants to be there for her friends when they're about to give birth.

Ox king is having a huge provlem with ruling that he is asking Chichi to take up the crown ,but she said no yo him as eith consume too much of her time and cause of that he is now asking me to take it up to which I said ok without paying attention to when he asked me as I was busy training at the time.

Now here I am at the office with a huge number of papers to look over as father in-law thrown this load at me while I was training,but then again I didn't stop to clarify what he was asking.

Out in space Freeza has been gathering his forces to invade or attack the planet Earth causing his father King Cold to assist him by temporarily controlling hus part of the universe while he does his escapade.

On another part of the universe far from both Freeza and King Cold's control two groups of outcasts are plotting their vengeance.

Back on Earth on the Lookout

"Mr Popo I believe I should contact the one called Son Goku. Kami said

"But Kami he feels like a being who can harm you. Popo exclaimed

"But what my old friend. base on what he has done while he stayed here there hasn't been doing anything harmful to the people of Earth. True he has killed people,but he does so cause of them being a threat, but I agree with what you said about harming me ,but I still need to get stronger old friend. Kami answered

"Ok, Kami if you feel so strong for your need to become stronger I'll accept it,but I would like to be the one to ask him to come to the Lookout. Popo said.

"Will do old friend. Kami replied

In the Office.

"how can there be this much paperwork. I complained.

"cause there are so many humans here boss. Jr replied

Jr is acting as my assistant as Chichi is to busy with the number crunching to help me with thus and too much of the jealous type to let me get an assistant,but strangely Jr asked himself to be the assistant, must be he wants me to train as much as possible when I'm done as he only meditates most of the time since we have soo many droids to do the grunt work.

While our hero is contemplating his thoughts Mr Popo arrived knocking at his window.

"What is that thing. I said (pointing at Mr Popo)

"I do not know boss. Jr replied

"I'm Mr Popo and I hope to talk to you about tutoring my master one naned Kami. Popo said.

"Ok,but why. I said with a bored tone

"Your power is great and my master believes that you can make him stronger. Popo replied

"Ok,but that still doesn't explain why i should even do it. I said

"we can provide you a room for you to train my master in and to allow access to it. Popo Said

"ok what is this room you say can provide that all the resources I have right now can't. I said knowing he will say the room of spirit and time.

"Oh the room has a time dilation system to where one day here is a year inside and the temperature swings are intense. Popo answered

"Ok I'll train him ,but we'll use that room and I can bring this guy with me to train(pointing at Piccolo Jr). I said

"Oh, the room can only fit 2 people at a time currently,but we'll make adjustments later this week. Popo said and then he left.

At the Lookout.

Popo arrived to tell Kami the news.

Kami began studying his books on being the guardian of Earth so he can help improve the room so that the one known as Goku can come train him.

Out in Space

"Sir we have 2 weeks left till we reach Earth sir. Appule said with fear

"Hm, I'll go to my quarters and tell when we'll be there. Freeza said.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

sorry again , but I just really lack the drive to have a weird just keep writing session.


	17. Training sessions with life problems

**Last time**

 _Our hero became the second leader of the new regime then was asked by Mr Popo shortly afterwards to train the one known as Kami_

1 week later

At the training halls

Vegeta was busy fighting Nappa and Raditz at the same time.

both Nappa and Raditz are launching numerous amounts of punches and kicks and grabbing tactics and holds to try and push Vegeta to the next level.

Vegeta is still not being push to his limit even though he is fighting two saiyans at 300 times gravity of Earth's.

Vegeta began using the Kaioken as he felt that he wasn't pushing his body to the limits causing Raditz to the same while Nappa was simple blown away by those whose powers surpass his own.

The battle between Raditz and Vegeta ranges on for few minutes,but to them it felt like hoursas the speed that both of them were going at cause time to distort abit,then finally the battle finish when Lazuli and Launch both demanded that Raditz stop training and to start paying attention to them which Raditz did.

Vegeta was greatly annoyed with the earthling females as they disrupt his training when he felt that he was getting closer to achieving the powee that Kakarot has.

Nappa was happy that it stop as he needed to rest and recover as he is getting a bit too tired to train at Vegeta's pace.

Out on the Lookout the Guardian was finish with upgrading the room.

Kami asked Popo to bring the one here to train him

Popo left to go and do just that

At Kakarot's office he began reviewing the laws to check if there is anything needed to change, add or remove.

there is really nothing to change with that out my work was interrupted by Popo arriving.

"ok I'll grab Jr and go ok. I said

So I grab Jr and brought him to Popo who brought us to the Lookout

Kami introduce himself to us after a minor confrontation between Jr and Kami we all went into the Chamber or room.

I ordered both Kami and Jr to start sparing each other to test Kami's power.

Kami is weaker then Jr as Kami is barely over 10,000 while Jr has already surpass 150,000 , but who knows maybe Kami is holding back.

10 seconds later

bush

Kami is down on the ground panting.

"Ok that was disappointing. I said

"Hm,by the looks of it it will be a hard 3-5 years in this place. I said

"on the upside boss you cannget to train non-stop. Jr said

"True, so let's begin. I declared

I began training Kami first from the ground up as he lacks a proper training partner for the last decade or so.

Jr was more on self training on trying to master the Kaioken or at least bring it up to 50 times.

Kami began launching attacks at me,but I easily evade them while also launching back counters at weak points to his stances and attacks. No better way to learn,but with experience.

Jr was getting bored of his self training and began joining us around the 2nd month here.

Even with two the battling outat me it was still too easy,but it did give me a good exercise for honing my rusting techniques.

By the 4th month in here both Jr and Kami has gotten stronger with Jr rising to what feels to be 200,000ish while Kami is getting closer to what feels to be 15,000ish.

Jr began demanding I go one on one with him which I accepted,but he still hasnt grasp to use the Kaioken at 50 ,but at least he got times 10 down and now was at least now pushing me to pit more effort into the fight ,but alas he was just a bit short.

Jr kept firng barrages of punches,kicks non-stop,but he was getting to tired to keep on and that is where I strike cause unlike him who needs the Kaioken to go to 2 million I was already at 2.5 million at base close enoughy for me to just go super to kill off Freiza if he comes to Earth.

 **poof!!!!**

He just bite the dust , can't be help he over exerted himself when he tried to continue using the Kaioken times 10 for 5 minutes.

Now its time to check if the other one is ready to learn that technique.

I came to Kami to see if he was ready and by the looks of it he can start learning at least the theoretical stuff of the kaioken.

I began explaining what the Kaioken was and he began making mental notes.

I instucted him to increase his ki control exercises immediately as he was extremely drivien to learn the Kaioken within 5 months before I leave to check on my kids.

Jr began sparing with me using Kaioken times 5 first so his body can last longer using times 10.

The fight was longer then last time as I was holding back a good portion of my own power so I can improve my own technique which has began to rust since my time in the office a few months ago and is only now that rust is going away.

 **Bam!!!**

Jr fell on his back unconscious as I hit a little to hard on his gut ,but thankfully he'll live. I brought him to the beds to rest and recuperate.

 **Haaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!**

Kami has begun his training to start using the Kaioken and by the looks of it he just used it.

I approach him to see what he did and he use it a bit to early as his control in ki was not high enough to handle the control needed to maintain it,buy luckily his body was strong enough not to die from using the Kaioken.

2 months of beating namekians non-stop either one on one or two on one mode.

Jr has ground and his body has finally learn to go Kaioken times 15 ,but he can only hold it for 3 minutes,but he is able to last 30 minutes while using 10 times at least now.

Kami has began training to try and increase his level of Kaioken to 3 while trying to increase the he can maintain using the base version and 2 times which he can hold 5 minutes and 1 minute respectively.

Out in Space.

Frieza has began growing impatient at the speed his armada is going to the planet Earth.

He was reminded that he has about 4 earth days away from arriving on the planet by one of his soldiers.

Back on Earth

Shin the crane hermit passed away in his by having a stroke while yelling at his two remaining students.

Tien and Chautzu buried Master Shin at their home which has now become a rundown Martial Arts temple.

After hours of mourning their late Master they choose to go together and to forego their revenge against the one known as Son Goku as the only reason they had to hate him was now gone.

On Fire Mountain which was rename the Capital.

Two tailed children were busy playing a game of tag with their friends.

The children wondered where their father was and hope that he will at least come home to tuck them in later tonight.

In the office Building

Bulma was giving out her technological reports to Chichi while that happened she saw both her friend the one known as Launch talking with the one known as Lazuli about what they should name their children.

Bulma was a bit sad that her love life unlike her work life and home life is going down the drain as all her past dates were with people on looking to get the easy life from her,but not live with her.

After giving her report to Chichi she began moving so she can talk to the ladies who are both pregnant to asked them some questions.

She began asking them how they felt about having a child without even marrying.

They simply replied that they don't really care as for Launch she is always on the run from the cops cause by her other half causing havoc so by having a child could tie that part of her down so she can have some semblance of normal life,but Lazuli on the other hand was more on like cause he has a rich brother willing to help pay for the expenses type deal.

Her only female friends who she can talk to her about love is Chichi who just simply got lucky by marrying Goku via her asking him and him not having the guts to say no and Launch who she doesn't really understands with her personality problems,but she thought she could probably have a normal chat with Lazuli,but oh noo she just went and decided to go be the mistress of some rich dude or his relative.

Now how is she going to solve her love problems, there is no way I'm becoming a mistress to one of my childhood friends nor am I going to be the third girl on his brother's harem thing,but the only guys here who are single are Yamcha who is my ex, Lapis who seems to be not that into girls or hides it really well or the heart broken Krillin who is just recovering by dating that Maron chick,but that's if I'm limiting my options to just humans since everyone else on Earth only cares about my money so I'll check to see if what that Vegeta guy is like cause the big Nappa is really not my type cause he is soo old.

Back in the office of Chichi

What should I do my work which js full filling cutting out of my time hanging out my family and my husband who is most of the time training for who knows what reasons,but he at least tucks in the kids before they go to bed unlike me who ends up to tired to even cook food now and just relying on bots to do the chores.

Should I quit and find someone else do this so I can spend more on my family or should I get someone to help me managae my work by getting more people doing the lesser important task and only leaving with the big guns,but it might risk money laundering ,but I'll Goku when he comes home later as Jr told me he was asked by some guy to train so he might be gone for a couple of days,but I'll know for sure he'll at least come back to our kids.

Back in the Chamber or room

 **Haaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kami had finally reach a level where he could go toe to toe with Jr when he uses the Kaioken as long Jr does not use Kaioken as well.

Kami has a power level around 50,000 while Jr's has gone up to 300,000 for last 3 months being here which is great base on this rate I'll have an actual sparring partner that will finally make me use the Kaioken.

Kami and Jr sparring match ended it Kami tiring himself out trying to use the Kaioken to match Jr's power.

Jr began fighting me using Kaioken times 10,which is proving to be a challenge for me for once since my constant sparring matches here has greaty revitalize my techniques amd fighter's sense.

Jr began punching and doing chops or fingers stabs at me at amazing speeds ,but cause this is not his natural power his body won't last for long so it'll just be a endurance match again for me.

Jr's aura began flickering meaning he is running out of steam so its time for me to end this round again.

 **POW!!!**

Jr is knock down on the ground barely conscious.

Kami brought him to the bed for him to start healing.

My power is right above 3.5 million so I'm more then enough to beat Frieza , but I'm still nowhere close to being able to beat fat majin buu or at least Dabura.

I'm beginning to think I forgot something.

 **clap!!** Oh yeah I'm forgetting to try and master super saiyan 2 so I can try to get super saiyan 3 then try for god when I have enough kids.

on that note I'll ask Chichi if she would like to have more kids later when I leave this place a month or two from now.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000** Sorry again and hope I can keep having writer's itch so I can keep writing.


	18. Training and recess

**Last time**

 _Our hero started training Kami and Jr to increase their and while that is going he lost some enemies,but one of his problems is slowly getting closer to home._

Inside the room or chamber

Kami is busy training to catch up to his reincarnated counterpart while Jr is busy trying to push his master to using the Kaioken and failing at it.

I'm thinking on how I'll go super saiyan 3 cause going to 2 will be easy,but 3 will be a pain in the ass and god and up requires me asking Whis to train me am I missing any other super saiyan transformations.

Bah!!!

Ah, super saiyan 4 from gt. I think it is possible to go and do it,but the only problem is it even real in this universe I can try doing it on some desert or something after training Kami amd Jr.

I better start trying to go super saiyan 2 since my body is more or less able to handle the strain of using it by now.

I began moving away from the door.

I'm far enough time to do it.

here goes nothing.

HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

My body began flickering electricity while my muscles are busy trying to expand,but my control to keep it in to maximize the power is hard.

I began feeling something is close so close I just grab ,but then I felt to tired to continue.

Damn my body is still too weak to handle that power. I'll start using grade 3 to train with help increase the strain my body is going to feel so it can become accustomed to it so I can get super saiyan 2.

while that was happening back on the training grounds.

"Damn it where is Kakarot. Vegeta shouted.

"Kakarot's female said he was asked to train someone in exchange to getting the rights to use some training room. Raditz replied.

"ok so does the female know where can we get him cause it's time fir me test my might against Kakarot to see if I'm even getting closer to his power he should us a month ago. Vegeta said in anguish.

While Vegeta was busy complaining to Raditz.

Nappa was just staring at the at children of Kakarot as they asked him to play with them.

a few minutes ago

Gine and Gohan where busy playing with the other kids,but it was time for the other kids to go home so they decided ti try and play with the saiyans dad brought it.

Gine original wanted to play with Vegeta, but Gohan was to scared of him and Gohan wanted to play with Uncle Raditz ,but mommy said that Uncle Raditz is not a person a girl should talk to, so they decided to compromise and try talking to guy named Nappa.

And for Nappa

Nappa wanted to just grab some food and relax by just watching some Earthling entertainment,but was immediately interrupted by Kakarot's kids.

back to the present.

"so what do you guys want. Nappa asked in a tone to scare them so they can leave him alone.

"we're bored and dad is not here and we wanted to see how well we can fight adults. Gine replied as Gohan was about to run away,but for sad for Gohan she grab him to prevent him from running away.

If I beat them up their mother will come nagging me non-stop,but if I refuse they'll just keep bugging me. Nappa thought. so he decided to just humor them.

"ok I'll fight you, but no crying to your mither if I hurt you too badly. Nappa replied trying hard to scare them.

"Ok. Gine said

The trio began going to an unuse sparing room.

Both Gine and Gihan powered up shocking Nappa as their power felt like that they can give him trouble.

The twins began punching Nappa,but Nappa just blow then away with a Kia attack.

Gine and Gihan were both hitting the wall hard,but not too hard to discourage them.

They began starting their attack all over again,but Nappa was just getting bored so he decides to finish with two knock blows to their gut.

Both Gine and Gohan were now unconscious and being carried ti the rejuvenation thanks to heal.

while that was going

Tien and Chauztu are both thinking on what should they do as their pride prevents them from asking help,but with the current level both thier funds and power prevents them from getting jobs and no one would want to learn or hire from them since Master Shin ruin their school and reputation after Yurin's story came out a couple years ago,if only the 24th tournament wasn't cancelled then they could at least had the chance of some tiny bit if recognition,but now they'll have to wait for the tournament to restart 4 months from now.

With renew resolve they both began training again,but thus time instead if revenge they now want redemption.

Back in Fire mountain.

Chichi and Bulma began having a miny drinking party for just the two of them.

Chichi began telling Bulma her problem of not having enough time to spend with her kids with her job managing the finance of the world.

Bulma also began sobbing about her failure in finding love in which Chichi is in complete supportive sister/friend mode, trying to try and comfort her.

While wine sellers are making a killing.

Yamcha with Lapis who is acting as his wingman are trying to score.

Krillin is now at the Cinemas with his date Maron trying to make a rebound from what happened to him months ago.

While that was happening.

Lazuli is with Launch trying to get their man away from Vegeta so they can have some fun.

Back in the room or chamber.

 **HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!**

I've finally done it . I have now achieve super saiyan 2 just right in time for me to leave for my break. I better get those two out so they can relax for a day outsude before they try coming back inside her again.

I went to get them and saw both of them fighting with Jr having the upper hand against Kami as he was the stronger among the two of them.

After a few minutes Jr was surprisingly got hit by Kami which looks like a Dragon fist causing Jr get knock down from the pain at the same Kami was out cause he was too exhausted from using it.

I brought them out for both of them to get healed by Popo.

I went and flew back to my house for me to be attacked by both a drunk Chichi and a Drunker Bulma.

What should I do right at this moment.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

I was in the mood to write dragon ball and for the super saiyan 4 thing anyone saiyan go do that as long ge ir she has two things mastered which are the first level of super Saiyan and can control the great ape form down so theoretically my Goku can just do it on the fly to right now since he has both down.


	19. Decisions and outcomes

**Last time**

 _Our hero just return from a training session with Kami,but to be_ _attacked by both his drunken wife and friend._

'Okay ,now what do I do since they're both drunk and non-conventional right now. I thought

While thinking to himself the two drunk women began removing his damage clothing.

They began ungracefully guiding me to bed where they began assaulting my body with their mouths while they use their hands to assist each other.

The battle commence even with the handicap of them being heavily intoxicated they use their number to their advantage by pinning to the bed while they began dominating my body withs Bulma doing pressing herself on my face while Chichi began trying to control my tails.

They slowly began using my tails to satisfy themselves and began switching places everytime I release.

The sensation was great ,but my fear of harming my two love ones is greater then my desire to stop this ,so I let them have their way with me, which lasted for hours where by the time it was done the sun's rays was trying to pass through the curtains in the room.

I went to sleep as I needed rest.

I woke up to people shouting and yelling. I look and saw both Chichi and Bulma yelling and shouting at each other,but by the looks of it Chichi was the more aggressive one between two as Bulma began defending or making reasons as to why it happened.

They noticed that I was awake and began askong my opinion on what happen,but thats was more on Bulma trying to shift the blame on to me while with Chichi she began interrogating on why I let it happen.

I began retelling them on what happen and explain on the reasons why I let it happen.

Thankfully she barely accepted and forgive me,but I was kick out of the bedroom til both she and Bulma discuss what will happen from now on.

I left and went immediately to a guest room to cash in some sleep.

back with the Bulma and Chichi.

Chichi and Bulma began trying to recollect their memories from last night causing Chichi to go Vermillion while Bulma went Crimsom.

Bulma began apologizing first to Chichi but Chichi quickly began saying not needed as the bulk of the blame goes to her husband as he was the sober one and could have easily have both of us knock out so this wouldn't have occurred. Bulma asked if they can go back to things before yesterday in which Chichi accepted.

While that was happening.

Jr came back and went back to his regular regiment of training then babysitting the two half-saiyans.

the hours passed.

Vegeta and the other saiyans began looking for me.

Vegeta asked the runts of Kakarot to find him.

The twins went and search for their dad sleeping in a guest room.

The twins began annoying their father awake in which they did.

I began asking them why and they told me that Vegeta was asking for me. I went to the dining area where they said everyone else would be.

I arrived at the dinning where most of everyone suddenly stopped eating to ask me questions to where I was yesterday.

I began explaining where I was which is called the room of spirit and time and what it was which is a hyperbolic time chamber that can make 1 day out here feel and last like 1 whole year inside the room where the gravity is 10 times that of Earth's and the temperature kept changing from boiling hot to freezing called.

Immediately Vegeta and Raditz wanted in the training room ,but the humans are more reluctant on asking with only Krillin and Yurin asking if they could use the room.

Bulma began asking if she could send in equipment to scan the room so that she could try and build a better version of it.

Chichi was surprisingly silent at of all of this ,but with was no surprise as she is still not over what just happened a few hours ago.

We all ate food and I began double checking for anyone going with me and Jr to the room and all the Saiyans are coming excluding the children and the only humans coming are Krillin and Yurin.

They all followed me up to the lookout.

I began introducing them to Kami and Mr Popo.

Kami was bit troubled with me adding more people to join us,but I told him more training partners increases the chances of getting stronger cause competition brings out greatness.

Mr Popo began explaining the amenities of the room and food which made Yurin a bit calmer as she wouldn't have to share with a bunch men the bathroom and bedroom.

We all went inside the room to begin training.

Out in Space

Freeza began demanding when he will be arriving at Earth and Appule replied by saying with 5 days sire.

Back in the room

I began checking the senzu beans to see we have enough and the healing tanks being place and secured properly.

I called everyone to ppace a bit far from the entrance. They began asking why and I showed them Super Saiyan 2 shocking the saiyans and the humans but since the namekians already felt it the just became a bit more relieve to know what this power is.

Vegeta began demanding me to teach him to ascend and to ascend once more while Raditz just went back to his on routine to train since he wouldn't want part in Vegeta's narcissistic attitude of being an elite even though he has been on Earth for more or less a month.

I first go to the humans to start sparing with them while they get a hang to being in here as the saiyans are already training like they always do.

Jr and Kami began saparing with each other as they began some sort of rivalry.

Yurin and Krillin got a hang of the environment by the following weeks or so cause of that the level of strength gain wasnt as great as the others ,but still substantial.

I begin to train to further my mastery of super saiyan 2 while everyone else is busy with their own thing.

after a few sessions of training.

Vegeta and the other saiyans notice what I was doing and began askings to train them to which in turn causes everyone else to follow suit.

I began training all of them via the multiform technique.

After more sessions later

Yurin and Krillin hit the hay to rest and relax,but the rest of them began using me as some sort of training dummy.

Kami felt that the power gap between him and Jr has began to shrunk but the ga between him and the saiyan known as Son Goku keeps growing widder.

Raditz felt both pride and shame, pride since his brother is considered the strongest ,but shame at the same time as the older sibling he should be the one stronger.

Outside the room back in the main Son residence.

After eating and sending the kids to the daycare both Chichi and Bulma went back to the Son residences to go back to discussing what just happened last night.

Bulma began questioning herself silently on how did she get drunk enough to do that when she knew for sure she could handle herself when drinking.

with Chichi

Chichi began asking herself why did she do it and the same time why did she feel like she wants to do it again causing to have a semi-identity crisis,but it didn't last long.

Both women notice 5 minutes passed.

"cough, so what are going to talk about again Chichi. Bulma asked nervously to restart the conversation.

"ah?,yeah what we did last night. now I still remember we agreed to put it behind us,but unless we properly talk about it. it will start to cause strain in our relationship in the future. Chichi said

"Ok,but shouldn't we discuss this with Goku when he is done with his thing. Bulma said

"True,but we should do another round of discussion with just us as the one after we woke up doesn't count. and Goku will be too busy training again today for us to wait for him. Chichi said

"okay,so now what should we go from here. Bulma said

"First, we must tell each other how it felt as even though we were both drunk we must have at least remember the feelings when it happened. Second,we need to check if there is a need for damage control for both our relationship and the one with my husband. Third we'll get to that when he returns. Chichi stated.

"ok Bulma replied

"I'll go first. Chichi said

Bulma nodded

"I-I-I-It felt amazing!!! Chichi said embarrassingly.

"I felt the same as well Bulma answered feeling a bit relieved

"But, I still felt betrayed and at the same time felt happiness,but very conflicting emotions. Chichi answered

"I felt happiness and guilt and again sorry about it Chichi. Bulma said

"it's okay,but the main perpetrator would be Goku as he has the power to easily knock both of us out before it could even started, but he choose otherwise which shows something about his character. Chichi stated.

"True,but it still partly my fault and _a little bit of yours._ Bulma said with last part being said very nervously.

"What did just you say Bulma. Chichi asked in angered tone.

"That we are all guilty in this not just Goku,but he still covers majority of thr blame. Bulma said in a defensive tone.

"True, but still it's annoying all the power he has he couldn't just knock us out instead of sleeping with us. Chichi said

"true or he could just choose just me to be knocked out. Bulma said

"true,and by the looks of this we're good let's go back to work. Chichi

"yeah,bye Chichi. Bulma said

"yeah,by as well Bulma. Chichi said.

Back in the room

""" **Yesssss!!!!!!!!** All the saiyans said

A few moments ago

Vegeta,Raditz and Nappa began sparring against Goku and failing til it hit them by being so angry at theor own powerless state to even land a hit at him that they all suddenly hit the well to achieve the form.

They Finally hit the form and I can finally rest after months of training them. Goku/I thought

Kami finally caught up to Jr's power but only feeling like a difference of power ranging in the 100,000s,but since their power fluctuate too much when sparring so I couldn't get a good read out ,but still they're more or less equals now with power ranging in the 1 millions by now but I'll only know for sure when I get my power reader thing.

Yurin and Krillin where able to adapt to the gravity and environment that they're able to slowly begin to use the kaioken while doing normal things increasing their ki control with that pace maybe they might be able to break the 20 times roof Goku in canon did as he didn't bother going pass ,but these two can do it.

with me I'm still no where close to super saiyan 3 but my mastery of 2 is going well with me being able to use grade 3 as a way for stamina training.

back outside at an education facility

the twins are now at a formal school instead of some weird daycare where parents learning at the dojo drop their kids at.

The both look around too see there are more kids here compared to the ones inside daycare.

Gohan is the shyer one between the two so he asked his sister on what to they will do. She replied by first introducing themselves around the classroom.

they began walking ,talking with the other kids,but soon enough people notice who they are and began asking about their dad instead of about themselves, but luckily a new kids came in the classroom and they're Videl who is someone they recognize and another kid named Barry.

The teacher came and class started.

Back at the room

Vegeta,Raditz and Nappa are fighting against Kami,Jr and the two humans Yurin and Krillin.

The Namekians and the humans level of control using Kaioken has almost reach a degree where they're about to surpass 10 times ,but still far from it as their stamina for the form is barely usable especially for the humans who by the looks of it are starting to pant.

The Saiyan even though they have the ability to transform doesn't mean they can control it yet especially Napa cause of his old age and other things, so they are fighting the others while in base form ,but barely making it even with them since the humans and the namekians are using their unique skills amd techniques to compensate for the lack of power.

The spar rages on ,but Napa and the humans give out first leaving the namekians facing both Vegeta and Raditz.

Vegeta chooses to face Jr ,while Raditz is left with Kami.

Kami and Jr both demand for both Vegeta and Raditz to transform. Vegeta and Raditz transform ,but it was still a bit hard for them to to get on,but when they did Kami and Jr easily regretted their choice as both Raditz and Vegeta easily one shoted both them with a punch and a kick to the fut respectively.

My training was more on trying to fully master super Saiyan 2 by transforming from grade 1 to 3 to put more strain on my body as by increasing and decreasing my muscle mass I will be increase my control of the form actively,but it would be better for my to start training it passively so I can go and start trying to train to achieve super Saiyan 3.

With the others.

Vegeta felt a mix of emotions as in pne hand he finally achieve the legendary form,but on the other hand Kakarot just shove it to his face that there is more power beyong Super Saiyan causing to feel both happy and anger. Happy cause there is more power he could achieve but anger at himself for not being the one t do it.

Raditz felt pride and shame once again at his brother surpassing himself once more.

Nappa just didn't care as long as he will get some food and hopefully some women as unlike Vegeta this one got his priorities straight.

Kami feels pride in himself as he is finally on par with his evils counterpart's reincarnate,but he knows now more then ever that he needs to grow stronger then he is now as he knows that his teacher is not one that is pure of heart.

Jr formally known as Piccolo Jr the son of Demon king Piccolo feels pride and shame with himself pride as he has gotten stronger, but shame with himself for letting the newcomers surpassed and letting his good counterpart be on par with himself.

Yurin feels happy at her improvement,but wandered if her boss will let her use the balls so she doesn't age too fast as she still wants to use the room some more and someday find a lover.

Krillin feels happy at his progress,but still hayed himself for not surpassing that man.

Out in space

A Freeza soldier began running rampant to his Lord to tell him the good news.

"Lord Freeza we will be arriving on Earth ahead of schedule as we can use the gravity fields of one of the larger planets to slingshot our way towards Earth sir. soldier said

"Well done soldier and how much time well be cut. Freeza said

"We'll be there by 3 days sire so by 1 or 2 days sire. Soldier said

"Fine, better then nothing hope those monkeys are prepared for my coming

Freeza said

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **spent time deciding on what should my si do and sorry for late update**


	20. dances and drinks with a bit of 3

**L** **ast time**

 _Our hero decided to forsake the sanctity of marriage just so he can satisfy his weird fanboy desire and culmination of power is slowly coming to Earth._

 **Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Boom,**

 **Boom,**

 **Pow**

 **Pow**

The Saiyans are busy trying to to take down our Hero while trying to maintain the base super saiyan form.

While that's happening the others are busy being in a meditated state as was instructed as Goku told them to try and find a way to decrease in waste when using ki so they can maximize the usage of their power.

After a couple hours of sparring the saiyans got too tired to maintain the form causing the spar to stop as they join the rest to start meditation.

With that done.

Goku began resuming his own training if only he remembered to bring the book with him,but sadly he wanted to run away as fast as possible, so he left the book at home.

He began thinking if he should use the balls soon since they're just gathering dust right now since no one is using them and not even Chichi is using the ones attached to the kids' hats anymore.

I'll start using them again after Freeza is dead since there is no longer any Android saga unless the movies are real here.

Goku resume his training trying master super saiyan 2 so he can start doing super saiyan 3

outside the room

At the school the twins are at.

Gine immediately became the head girl with Gohan being second in charge after showing them how awesome they are to their schoolmates during recess.

The children like all children when they see something awesome they ask on how to become awesome Gine began using sound effects and other abstract expressions to describe what they did,but when they asked Gohan he actually properly explain how they do it with words anybody can understand causing Gine to a bit angry while puffing her cheeks, causing Gohan to try amd include her in the explanation.

After that is done they went back to class.

Back at the Son residence.

Bulma and Chichi are busy talking about their love lives while waiting for Goku to come back.

suddenly Launch and Lazuli joined in.

Launch(black hair) began explaining that this will be her first time having a semi stable relationship ever ,shocking everyone in the room.

Lazuli and everyone began asking why and how.

Launch(black hair) responded by saying that any relationship she started her other self ended and vice versa.

Lazuli stated this will be the her first relationship where a girl is involved.

Bulma began asking Launch what other lovers did she have before Raditz and Lazuli.

Launch answered by saying mostly co-workers if when she can get a job or some random guy,but her other self is mostly some random lackey to a bald man who was into weird things in leather.

Bulma began asking Lazuli and Launch on why they slept with Raditz and more specifically why Lazuli left Krillem besides the obvious.

Lazuli restated her original reason of him being clingy,but afterwards she double check her situation if she choose to ask for forgiveness from Krillin or try to stay with Raditz who is taller and more mysterious and fact he is quite more powerful now compared to Krillin just gives him more points.

Chichi is now adding her own opinion on this by stating you're only with him to get some money from Goku.

which cause people to be shock as that extremely rude.

Lazuli quickly replied by saying the money is just another factor since before me and

Lapis got this sweet deal we were just bunch of nobodies in a gang making ends meat by stealing or enforcing the local town or two and unlike a certain someone I didn't just force someone else into a marriage as me, Launch and Raditz are just having with babies on the way Lazuli countered.

This answer brought silence to the room as Chichi began fuming in rage til Bulma quietly reminded Chichi that both Lazuli and Launch are pregnant so it might be hormones.

Launch began telling Lazuli what just happened and both she and Lazuli apologize and left.

Chichi began thinking to herself about what Lazuli just said about her marriage with Goku causing her to rethink her entire relationship with him and why he did what he did.

Bulma asked what's wrong.

Chichi replied by saying did I do the right thing by forcing him to marry when I was younger all cause of little girls dream.

Bulma said no as even though you guys married young he did stayed with your family all this time since you guys were kids and now five years later he only slipped cause we drank our problems away.

Chichi agreed.

Back in the room

Vegeta and the Namekians are busy fighting as Vegeta and his mouth just irritated the namekian especially Jr with Kami only there cause of Jr needed backup as Vegeta is slightly stronger in his base form then Jr himself.

Raditz and Krillin are busy fighting as Krillin is finally letting go of his deep seed resentment towards Raditz for taking Lazuli from him.

Yurin and Nappa are the only ones training normally as Yurin the only female fighter didn't have any beef with anyone and Nappa not wanting to get in the prince's bad side as even though He is closer in power to Vegete then before he still to weak compared to Vegeta himself.

with Goku he is still nowhere close to getting to super saiyan 3 as by the looks of it as the environment is only stressful to body when dealing with temperature fluctuations after you get use to 10 times gravity as his body is way beyond the temperature fluctuations and the air is the only straining him to become stronger and it's not enough as everyone else is still too weak to push to go beyond super Saiyan 1 and no one is even at super saiyan 2 level yet.

But they're getting close especially Vegeta Jr and Raditz are coming closer too as Jr desire to try and surpass me is pushing to go beyond himself with Kaioken spamming his healing factor to force his body to adapt to the new level of Kaioken.

Raditz not wanting to be left behind and be considered the weakest Saiyan.

Napa, Yurin and Kami are more or less the same level with Napa being more brute then brain when it comes to fighting while Yurin is still just a human meaning she can't really push herself like Jr and anyone here can as her body can't handle the strain as much as the others can.

Kami feels that his current level is sufficient enough that he believes no one outsides the people here can be a threat to his planet knowing full well that that 3 individuals here are more then evil enough to do so ,but knowing as well as his trainer is here to stop put his mind at ease but he knows he still needs to continue training as he needs to make sure the gap of power is not as great as before with his other half.

Back with the sparring matches

Jr and Kami are tag teaming Vegeta hoping to tire out the saiyan which is working as Vegeta is only new to form of super Saiyan,but Kami and Jr are using Kaioken to match that ,but Kaioken unlike super saiyan puts more strain to body as no matter how much you train in it. Kaioken is a technique unlike super saiyan which is a natural transformation as Kaioken is a technique where the strain on the gets higher and higher the more you squeeze the techniques unlike super Saiyan where the body can get use to it faster.

But the super Saiyan vs the kaioken debate can not be answered now as by the looks of it their all knocked out in exhaustion.

Raditz is surprisingly losing to Krillin but then again Krillin is more of a technical fighter as Raditz is still not use to fighting with the style I taught him.

Krillin is also using his smaller stature to make it harder to hit him.

Raditz by the looks of it will try to push to super Saiyan as he doesn't want to lose to a human causing Krillin to go Kaioken to counter that ,but since Super saiyan unlike Kaioken tires out the user only after how manys hours to days of use ,kaioken on the other hand will tire the user out within minutes of use as the creator made this technique to be a big burst of power not a transformation. so fight will be decided if Krillin is willing to push his body way beyond his current limit for 10 seconds then he can beat Raditz if not then Raditz will cause of stamina

The fight ended with Krillin not having the guts to push himself way beyong his limits costing him the fight with Raditz at the win.

Back with myself damn I'm an Idiot I could have simply taught them the fusion dance so I can get a sparring partner that can push way beyong my current limits.

I gathered everyone and announced that since we're 8 or 9 months in I'll reveal a super strong technique.

Vegeta imediately demanded to show him the technique.

I use the multiform to show it shocking everyone and causing Vegeta to demand the real technique.

Kami and Jr tried it and they fuse to form the Nameless Namekian(temp mode) so they decided to name themselves Katas after I said it since the kami side doesn't want to be named kamiccolo or weirder name fusion and Jr side agreed with the Kami sides reasoning so the fusion of Katas is born.

Katas now feeling his own power wants to test himself so he immediately attack me pushing way out there.

I got up and went super saiyan 2 as his base form can at least handle it by now and by the looks of it his power is slowly getting higher meaning he is getting use to it.

I immediately came at him but he immediately went Kaioken matching me blow for blow and he is not even tiring out.

at the background

Vegeta and the rest are shocked by that power and Vegeta vows to himself to surpass that power and the rest either felt the same as Vegeta or desiring to find a partner to do that technique with.

back to the fight

Katas feels immense joy for this new power ,but felt immediate anger for needing to fuse to even get close to his teacher's level.

He immediately try to go from 50 times Kaioken and went up to 55 times cauing him to push himself further and starting push back at his mentor.

With Goku

Damn his power is getting stronger I really need to find the resolve to go beyond super saiyan 2 and I don't want to try and go golden great ape then super saiyan 4 as one there is no sunlight for the power ball to bounce off to conver to blurtz waves and the other saiyans make go ape shit in here with that level of power.

I needed to try and be more technical for the first time in my new life ,since majority of it was just me being a basic sword now I need to become a laser sword or a light saber.

He keeps pushing and pushing I may not be able to handle his power,no I'm saiyan I'll go stronger way beyong may limit.

I powered up as much as I can while blocking and dodging his attacks and form an explosive energy wave which luckily push him back so I can power up for real.

I dig deep as I can pushing my way beyond myself to point where i think i might die from doing it,but suddenly I felt it and grab it on tight and focus all my energy to draw it out.

outside Goku's thoughts

Everyone around felt the power building and building even Katas wants to see his teacher surpassing himself as this will be the first time he saw him having a hardtime catching his breath that doesn't involve heavy intense training.

the room began to shake and the weather inside keeps changing from cold to hot fire to ice lighting to clear, black to white,then finally it became again showing newly transfrom super saiyan 3 Goku.

With Goku

I finally done it ,but damn it was painful and by the looks of it I can only hold it for less then 5 seconds and counting better finish it.

with Katas

Seeing this power and new form shocked himself ,but after it was down he regain his composure and attack

back with Goku

Katas attack better use my newly inhance power and speed to finish it

with others

They saw Goku disappearing and reappeareing right behind katas while he was flying preparing for his attack and right before the final blow was strucked A white light appear and in it's place Kami and Jr appeared

With the fighters

Kami and Jr we're weirded out for the sudden defusion.

Goku powered down suddenly as his body could no longer hold his form.

Exhuasted Jr and Kami immediately gave me a senzu bean to recover.

Now seeing that new power Vegeta and the Saiyans are further energized to surpass their limits and gain that power.

The humans almost felt lost with despair ,but the namekians just gave them the support they need to carry on.

Back at school

Gine and Gohan wnet and ask the teacher to call their house as their mom or dad haven't come and pick them up

Back at the son residences

Chichi heard ringing waking herself off from her drunkish state

Bulma was surprisingly still there and still bit drunk after their drinking party cause by their emotion filled talk hours ago.

Chichi answered immediately became sober enough call her father to pick her kids up as she knows at this state there is a good chance for an accident to occur.

Out in space

Freeza is getting annoyed after his father called asking where he is going.

Back on Earth

Kids arrived at home safe and sound after having dinner together with their grandfather.

the kids went to their room adn sleep not noticing how their mother is drinking again.

Back at the look out.

The door to the room open.

The saiyans and namekians demanded to go for a repeat round, while the humans are going back home to rest and relax for me I told I'll go back and train them after 3 or 4 days of rest.

We flew back home with me going to the main living quarters and the rest going to the guest quarters.

at the master bedroom.

There it is the same thing that cause me a tiny headache the only difference is that they're both knocked out cold.

I brought them up to bed remove their clothes and dress them up with the clothes finger beam. Thank kami it was in the book and not that hard to learn

I myself went to sleep.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Thank you for the reviews and hopefully you guys enjoy my time waster**


	21. discussion and aftermaths

**Last time**

 _Goku finally figured out his problem lacking of good challenging training partners and has finally tasted a bit of super saiyans 3 power,but with Chichi the aftermath of what happened has only just begun._

At Capsule Corp

Dr. Bief is busy sending out satellites as an early warning system to make sure the events of the alien landing on Earth will not go unnoticed like the previous events will not happen again.

At secluded training temple

The Crane Duo are still training by themselves,but the smaller of the two is beginning to question if they should still be mad on the one known as Son Goku current Leader of Earth and 3 to 4 times World Champion.

Chautzu chooses to keep this to himself as he fears it might cause his and Tien's relationship to falter.

Tien is busy meditating to see on how they can become stronger with the current equipment and funds they have now.

Back at Lookout.

Kami overheard Son Goku's complaint of the gravity being only ten times that of Earth's so began checking in great collection of books in his grand library in the lookout if there is any way to remedy that and improve the chamber even further then before.

Back on Earth in a school

The Twins feel sad as this is the first time that they didn't get to see their parents at breakfast,but they choose to be brave and go to school.

The classes at the school are very bland and boring for Gine ,but Gohan likes it as he prefers to learn more and more.

Out in space

King Cold is very curious as to why his son Freeza chooses to go and see what happened to his pet monkeys,but chooses to ignore it as he knows the only beings know to defeat him are still sleeping or too far away to do any harm to him and his son.

at the son residence master bedroom

I woke up first ,then looked around to find that Chichi and Bulma are still sleeping and reek of alcohol.

I went and clean myself then go and eat food.

some time later

Chichi and Bulma both woke up later and luckily both are not hangover so we can have a proper conversation.

Chichi and Bulma went ahead and conner Goku.

"Goku we need to talk" Chichi and Bulma said

"Okay" Goku replied nervously (why oh why did I choose do that not I have a hassle of doing this better should have listen to my logical side and just knock both of them ,but no I just had to accept their drunk advances now I'm in this mess)

"So now what will happen now Goku Chichi states

"What about me Bulma asked

" uh, Chichi I think we might need to accept that it happened and moved on and Bulma we can put it in the past and go back to before that happened. Goku said (hope this works)

(Chichi feeling a bit betrayed,but remembers what Lazuli said about her marriage and accepts the answer but only cause of tiny guilty feeling it cause her.)

(Bulma on the other hand feals hurt about this,but also accepts it only causs she doesn't want to break her friends' marriage)

" okay ,but only cause you ask nicely and make sure there is no next time. Chichi says

"Okay ,but I'll feal a bit confused and other things so you guys may not see me as often as before so I hope you guys will understand. Bulma says

"Thank you and sorry for what I did.

(why did it took me a year to do this, I must be a bigger idiot then I thought)

Chichi and Bulma both got their capsules and drive themselves to work.

and I'm just here doing nothing, maybe I should try increasing my ki sense range as almost planetary will not cut it if I want to use instant transmission properly.

at the office

Chichi arrived at her office and lock the door and cried as the reaction of her husband hurt her and her own reaction hurt herself even more,but knowing her husband is the strongest being on Earth while she is only a the daughter of the ox King.

at capsule corp office

Bulma feels betrayal,pain and lastly guilt, for what she did ,but knowing what happened even though it was nothing more then a drunk affair still hurts to hear what he said about it.

back at with Goku

(hope nothing bad happends cause of that, cause it will be way too much,but I think me and Chichi might need to go to couple counseling )

(I better start thinking of ways to try to maintain super Saiyan 3 and figure out a way to improve it further,there is Gt's ssj 4,but it requires mire blurts waves then what a normal moon can provide to even maintain the golden great ape and I need a very good mind to control that power if I even want to go do that route)

while goku is in deep thought Vegeta and the other saiyans are arriving to demand information from Goku about the new form he use.

"Kakarot get yourself down here and explain that new form you use against the fusion of the two namekians. Vegeta demanded

"wha what, did you ask me something Vegeta. Goku replied

" Vegeta ask what is your new form you use against the namekians. Nappa explain

" So Kakarot start explaining. Raditz said.

"Oh that, that thing I call it super Saiyan 3 which is a form that goes way beyong the limit of even super Saiyan 2 which goes beyond the limit of regular super Saiyan,but sadly the form right now is too incomplete as I'm barely able to hold the form as it's way too taxing on my body right now. Goku said.

"Kakarot elaborate more as just telling us that it is way stronger is not much information we can go on. Raditz said

"ok, it's a form that you need a very good handld with ki control while as a super saiyan 2 and begin pumping more ki while forcing it to your body instead of expelling it as an aura so your body will be force to under go the transformation,but it's way too painful and luckily we have senzu beans cause if not it will take me weeks or months to recover from that. Goku explain once more

with that Vegeta and the others go to the training room to begin and try to see if they can break the regular super saiyan barrier.

out in the lookout

Kami and piccolo both face each other wondering on what just occured to them a day ago.

Piccolo is one a dilemma of wanting more power,but at the same time not wanting as product of him and Kami working together.

Kami is one that is happy to know there is way to acquire great power by simply dancing,but feels embarrassed causs of the dancing itself but not on the part that it requires two individuals to work together.

Yurin and Krillin both are busy trying to get back into there on rhythm again so they both can get back to work,but both wondef if there is any point in training as ths saiyans and namekians are over taking them at very good pace,but they both brushed it off as they're still young so there is more to improve mindset.

Krillin went and met with Yamcha and Lapis and told them the room and explain how strong he gotten and asked them if they want to go and start training seriously again.

Yamcha is a bit hesitant,but Lapis told him that both he and Yamcha will join in the next time they're going in.

later that day.

Krillin went around and talk with Goku

"Goku when can we go back to the room. Krillin asked.

"ah when I'm feeling okay as me pushing my new form kinda pushed my body a bit so now im going to rest for a couple of days so it heal properly. Goku replied

"Okay, buddy and how is Lazuli doing. Krillin asked

"Ah she is doing okay.Goku replied

"okay buddy I got to go train some more. Krillin replied.

"how about I go with as some active rest will be some good for me. Goku replied

out in Space

"Hahahahaha, be ready for my monkeys.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000** **an update hope its okay**


End file.
